Shadows of Sleep
by Krystal Lily Potter
Summary: All stories have beginnings and all stories have endings. Only when one brother's story comes to an end does the other brother's begin. Through tragedy, pain and darkness, light will rise, but this is only the shadows of the beginning. READ FINAL MIX.
1. Prologue

**Shadows of Beginnings**

_**Prologue**_

_-Prequel to Shadows of a Dream-_

It was high time that he cleaned this place. Goodness it was dusty. It was nearly impossible to find anything without sneezing from all the dirt and dust everywhere. Where was his apprentice? He was supposed to clean all of this. Yes, he was teaching him the finer arts of magic, but this was part of his duties as well.

The old man fixed his pointed hat as he stood up straight. Slowly, he turned and walked towards the door before calling a name.

Quickly, a very short figure appeared. No, he was not a child; it was just the type of creature he was that made him so small. With his big, round ears and his high voice, it made any little child want to hug him.

"Mickey," the old wizard asked. "Why have you not cleaned this room yet?"

"Gawsh Master Yen Sid, I thought this room was one of the ones off limits," the creature replied.

The old wizard, Yen Sid, stared at his pupil for a moment before saying, "No, it is not. I am looking for a book with a black cover and silver writing. Clean this room and when you find it, bring it to me."

"Yes, Master Yen Sid," Mickey Mouse said as he gave his master a respectful bow before scurrying into the room.

Mickey disliked all the chores that his Master gave him, but if it meant that he could continue on in his studies, then he would do it. He learned the hard way to just do his chores on his own. He would never try using magic to do it again.

On the bright side of what he now dubbed 'the broomstick fiasco', there were many brooms to help clean the just recently finished Disney Castle. It had taken years to create.

As Mickey started cleaning off the shelves and the book covers, he thought back to the person that might as well have adopted him. It might have looked odd for a human to be so close to creatures such as mice, dogs and ducks, but good old Walt was one in a million. Even Master Yen Sid showed respect for Walt Disney.

Mickey frowned a bit. Poor old Walt was no wizard like Yen Sid, and his age was finally catching up with him. He had gotten word from Minnie that their old friend wasn't doing so well lately. Walt had said that, once he got his masterpiece, his castle was created, that he could finally move on in peace, knowing that Mickey would be there to protect it.

That was why Mickey had so willingly gone to Yen Sid for his intense magical training. He would not let Walt down, and the old man had insisted that Mickey get some training when they discovered a new, and extremely rare ability of his.

Mickey could summon a weapon more powerful than any other. It was a special weapon with abilities like Walt Disney had never seen before. That was when Mickey was introduced to Yen Sid, who insisted that he needed some training.

The mouse sighed as he cleaned off book after book. He would have to ask Master Yen Sid if he could go and visit Walt before his time came, because they all knew it was swiftly approaching.

Suddenly, Mickey stopped cleaning and did a double take at the book he had just tossed aside. The cover was pitch black like the darkest of nights, but the writing on it, in a language he didn't know, was shining with silver.

Quickly, he reached down and pulled the book into his arms before rushing towards his master's office and knocking on the door.

"Enter."

The door opened on it's own as Mickey approached his master and placed the book carefully on the desk.

"Very good, now finish your work and you may contact Minnie. A trip to Disney Castle will be in order soon."

Mickey nodded, and with a quick bow he left the room. He did not go far though. He was curious about the book, and curious about why Yen Sid wanted it.

"I fear you were correct Walt," Yen Sid said after a moment. "The darkness is rising quicker than normal."

"Yes, I sensed as much," another voice answered, sounding slightly distorted. "And the child?"

"Born the Master of all Keyblades will be when the darkness rises. His ability to open the Door to Light and control the power of Kingdom Hearts will guide his way. To chaos or to peace, his own choosing will decide," Yen Sid read from the book.

"The power of Kingdom Hearts, you say?"

"Yes."

"Isn't that power restricted to the royal family of Twilight's Destiny?"

"It is, but the Princess's son is already passed his childhood, so it cannot be he that the prophecy speaks of."

"No, not him, but perhaps another. Yen Sid, my time is winding down. I leave the knowledge of what is to come in your hands. Give it to who you deem worthy."

"I will Walt. I will."

Mickey Mouse was standing outside of Yen Sid's office with a curious look on his face. A child with that much power would be the Keyblade Master? He looked down as his own Keyblade appeared in his hand. He knew he would have to help this little one somehow.

But the first thing to do was to find who it was.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**  
Author's Note**

Yes, this is a prequel. I decided that I might as well put in a background story that kind of works with what little we've seen of Birth By Sleep, but working with my storyline.

And this fic isn't nearly as long as Dreams, let alone Reality. Actually, I think I have around…only 16 chapters planned out. Why? I don't have them skipping around from Disney world to Disney world.

And this is under Ventus and Sora because they're the main characters and they're brothers. None of this weird Ventus/Sora shipping stuff, especially since one's about 17 and the others 4 throughout most of this story.

So now I have _**a very serious question**_ to ask you. I got a review for something I wrote three years ago, and while it made me laugh, it's also VERY offensive and racist. Here's the review, submitted by **Dpotter**.

You are pretty sick in the head. I really think you enjoy killing people.

Your morbid sense of destruction will be your downfall. I was really worried

about you until I remembered that you were from canada. That explains alot,

you actually have alot of talent but choose to squander it on killing and

mayhem. I guess you don't realize that most people enjoy the good guys

winning, but I understand your lack of sense and lack of backbone, being from

the spineless country you are from. Oh well some people just can't be saved!

Just try to think before you write and leave some of the death and mayhem out

of the story.

So if you got this review pertaining to whatever country you live in, what would you do? This does nothing but portray the stereotype for Americans that many people in Canada (at least where I live, and have visited) believe in. I know it's not true, because I know a lot of people from the USA and they're all really nice. Yes, this includes all of my reviewers! =D

Heart you all, no matter which country you come from!

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	2. Birth

**Shadows of Beginnings**

_**Chapter One - Birth**_

He moved quickly on the marble floors, careful not to slip or to crash into any of the servants that milled around the castle. He heard several disapproving calls in his wake, but he ignored it.

Finally, he slid around the corner into the hall he was looking for. He knocked on a large, wooden door frantically, his spiky blond hair falling into his eyes.

The door opened a moment later, and a tall man appeared. He looked quite pale, as if he was about to be sick.

"Ventus, good, you're here. Come in."

"Is mom okay?" the young boy asked. When the man didn't answer him, he tilted his head curiously and said, "Dad…"

"She's fine," his father said as he ran a hand through his spiky, caramel-brown hair.

"Why aren't you in there with her then?"

The man laughed and said, "Ventus, for only just entering your teens, you seem to know a little more about this than you let on."

A scowl appeared on the boy's face as his cerulean eyes narrowed. He pointed an accusing finger at his father and said, "That's because you were always busy and I had to sit with mom through all of those horrible health movies and classes since she didn't want to be alone."

"Sorry. I was actually in there with her, but the doctors asked me to leave."

"So something is wrong," Ventus said, a distraught look appearing on his face.

"Nonsense Ventus, your mother is a fighter and she will be fine."

Both Ventus and his father, Raiden, jumped up and turned to see an elderly man with the same cerulean eyes that Roxas (and his mother) had. Beside him was an elderly woman, whose hair was in between shades of blonde and white, giving her hair an almost angelic look.

"You promise grandpa?"

The old man smiled and said, "Yes Ven. You're mother gets her fight from both of us. And you get it from her."

"Maybe you could persuade them to let one of you go in, your majesty?" Raiden asked his father-in-law.

The old man, the King of Twilight's Destiny, stared at his son-in-law thoughtfully before saying, "I highly doubt that they would allow me entry. I worry for my little girl."

"Nonsense," the Queen said. "Our daughter is not a little girl anymore. She is nearing 30 next year, and is giving birth to our new grandchildren. They wouldn't let you in because they'd be worried you wouldn't be able to handle the blood. I remember when Ayame was born, you weren't able to be in the room."

"Perhaps you then?" Raiden suggested. The doctors stubbornly refused to let him in. After all, he was just a Duke that was married to their Princess, who was currently in labor in the room beside them. A labor that should have been impossible.

Not long after their first child, Ventus, was born, Ayame was caught amidst an attack. The doctors said that she would never be able to have children again. She disagreed, saying that she would have another child, no matter what.

They had tried for years to have another baby naturally, but it didn't work. Finally, he went to a clinic and they gave her some medicines and other strange pills that she took, and she became pregnant soon after.

Raiden had worried about his wife, as her pregnancy was much more violent than her first (and she had only been 16 during the first, while he was only 19). She said it was probably just some side effects from the medication. As it turned out, the real side effect was not the violent morning sickness, extreme pains or mood swings. No, the real side effect was the fact that she was pregnant with twins.

And now, only seven and a half months later, she had gone into labor prematurely. Things seemed to be going well at first, until Radien was swiftly kicked out.

Just as he predicted, the Queen was allowed entry, as long as she put on a hospital gown, gloves and a cap on. From there on, it was a tense wait.

Ventus had taken to drawing something on some paper he found, while neither Raiden, nor the king said anything. It was a long wait, one that seemed to tick on for hours without end.

Finally, two hours later, the Queen came out with a smile on her face.

"They were worried that they would have to do a c-section on her, because they thought the first baby was going to come out feet first, but he didn't. Come and see your new sons Raiden."

The brunet quickly rushed into the room, leaving his son with his father-in-law. He looked around the room and the first thing he saw was his exhausted wife lying on the bed.

She cracked open her bright blue eyes and stared at him through her blonde bangs that were plastered to her face from sweat. She smiled a bit at him and said, "Hi Rai."

"How are you feeling?" he asked, but wished he hadn't.

She glared at him and said, "You try pushing not one, but two things the size of a football out of something the size of a pea and then I'll ask you how you feel."

He winced and said, "Umm…how are they?"

Her glare vanished and a radiant smile appeared on her face. Before she answered though, she looked around him and said, "Ven, come here."

The boy, who was hovering at the door with his grandparents, quickly rushed forward and into his mothers, arms hugging her tightly, but careful not to touch her stomach or lower body. She let him go and looked him directly in the eyes as she asked, "Want to meet your baby brothers?"

Ventus's eyes widened with excitement before saying, "I got two brothers? Yes! No girls!"

Ayame laughed and turned as two nurses walked in the room, each carrying a very small bundle in their arms.

"I hope their medical condition is alright," Ventus heard his grandfather saying to the doctor. "They were a month and a half early."

"Twins being born premature isn't uncommon your highness," the doctor answered. "They both appear to be healthy, although they are definitely smaller than Ventus was when he was born. I have no doubt that they will both grow up to be strong, young men though."

The King nodded his head in approval as he looked towards his new grandsons.

One was held in Ayame's arms, the other in Raiden. Ventus stared at them curiously, his face crunched up in confusion.

"They look like aliens," he said after a moment.

Ayame laughed at her eldest child and said, "They look almost exactly like you did when you were born. The only difference I can see is that these little guys have brown hair."

Ventus looked a little closer and said, "I did not look like an alien!"

His parents, as well as his grandparents, laughed.

"Did you come up with names for them?" the Queen asked her daughter.

"One," she admitted.

"Isn't the tradition of the royal family, if twins should be born, to take the first one's name and rearrange it with an x in the name?" Raiden asked.

"Yes, and there are many different names I could give the younger one, but I'm just not sure which one I like."

"Which one is the younger boy?" he asked after a pause.

Ayame glared at him before saying, "The one you're holding. You can tell them apart by looking at them."

Ventus, Raiden, the King, the Queen and even the doctor and nurses looked at her with confusion.

Ventus looked at the one in his fathers arms intently before glancing at the one in his mothers arms before saying, "No they don't. They're the same."

She sighed and said, "A mother just knows. This little guy, I want to name him Sora."

"Like the sky?" Raiden asked.

"Why not? Ventus means wind, your name means thunder or lightning, so why not sky to match?"

"Hi Sora," Ventus said to his younger brother before looking at the other one in his father's arms. "What's his name going to be?"

"I don't know. I've thought of Xoras, Arxos, Soxar, Raoxs, and…well I just don't know which one to use," Ayame admitted.

Ventus stared at them before a moment before saying, "What about Roxas?"

"Roxas?" his father asked.

"Yeah. It's mixed up with an x, plus it kind of sounds like rocks, which is sort of the opposite of sky."

His mother laughed and said, "That's my cleaver boy. Roxas. I like it. Raiden?"

"Roxas it is," he agreed.

The King and Queen stepped closer to admire their new grandchildren. The boy in Raiden's arms opened his eyes first, revealing that they were already the same cerulean blue as his mother and grandfather. Roxas stared at them, but didn't make a sound. Sora, however, found that it was much to quiet in the room and let out an ear splitting cry.

"I like this one better," Ventus said as he motioned to Roxas. Laughter echoed around the room. What a happy time in Twilight's Destiny.

Unfortunately, the laws of gravity were starting to go into effect. After all, what goes up must come down.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**Author's Note**

Thank you all for the great reviews! Seriously, you guys are the best! Sorry this is kind of slow and all, but I wanted to get the background story out of the way. I'm still working out the many kinks I've come to find in my possible plotline for a sequel to Shadows of Reality, so this will have to do for now.

That being said, I mentioned this last time too, this is going to be a much shorter story. I'll be right honest with you; I'm not having people travel from world to world like normal Kingdom Hearts. There's a reason this is under 'drama' and not adventure. Still, there are definitely adventurous aspects to this.

As for that review I showed you all. I'm not upset about it or anything. Actually, I'm pretty sure MOST of it is going into my favorite quotes for now on. I just can't stand people going at my country. It's my own, I'm proud of it, and I'll be damned if anyone insults it to my face.

Anyways…lets put the past behind us all and go on to bigger and better things. Like reviews!

**Chiglet663** – Well the person actually didn't continue reading it. If they did they would have seen that the good guys DO win in the end. We can't all have happy Mary-sued stories. That and the grammar/spelling in that is TERRIBLE in it. I've been meaning to go back and rewrite it all. Meh. Thank you! LMAO I love rollercoasters so having my story compared to one is actually a pretty big compliment to me.

**Shire Folk** – Glad you already like this and yes, I did report it for being prejudice. Makes me feel better even if the admins just ignore it. Oh well. Thanks for the review!!

**Zacheria** – Walt doesn't REALLY fit into this story. He built Disney Castle, and in a tribute to him being the mastermind behind Disney, I made it so that he just knows things others don't.

**DAN88** – Yeah I know, everywhere is filled with people like that. Don't worry, the next chapter is anything BUT slow. Promise.

**Phoenix of the Darkness** – Thank you

**Chasingfireflies** – And already going with the longer reviews that have nothing to do with a review. Fun. You are a fish? I have my own computer so my mom can't tell me to get off of it. She can suggest I get off, but I can tell her to go away. You're NEVER the first reviewer of the chapters I post. I blame time difference…or maybe you being lazy…I dunno…lets go with option a. My main instructor hates me and talks to me like I'm a 5-year-old. It's not MY fault I'm not a 35-year-old with lots of 'life experience' as she puts it, like half of my class is. A nickname? What kind of nickname? Nikky? Cola? E-coli? Fish? Monster? Give me some hints. You're applying for a job? Oh god, the world is coming to an end!

**Catharsis25** – Thank you. Yes that review was out of line, but I'm not ignore it. Aside from the bits poking at my nationality, I was in tears from laughing. Flames amuse me. Also sticks and stones is a terrible expression. Yeah you might physically get hurt, but that goes away (most of the time), but words can sink right in and stay there. I know that I've said some really nasty things to people in the past that makes me cringe to think about. Actually, verbal abuse is one of the topics I hit on later in this fic. You'll see how.

**Katamere** - I'm not a big prequel fan myself, so that's why this story is much shorter. It's mostly so there's not continuity errors with the real Birth by Sleep factoring into my Shadows series.

**Anonymous with a name** – I suppose, but I live in a small community where very few people SEEM to be racist. I know that there are a lot of people here who are, but I never see it. I remember the PM, but I can't remember the worlds you suggested. I think one was…Tomb Raider? Maybe? Anyway, they were good suggestions, but I don't think I could write using those worlds. I'm actually not having them jump from world to world anyways so you'll see, four worlds in this? Sort of. Twilight's Destiny, Radiant Garden, Destiny Islands, Twilight Town…and mentions of others. Besides, aside from that Shrek chapter way back, I want to stick with Disney.

**Iaveina** – Well, I can tell you that this chapter is the only one where Walt will be making an 'appearance', even though he wasn't actually 'on screen' per say. BBS, specifically Ventus, is mind boggling, and this is not a theory for it, it's just to go with my story line so that everything adds up later on. Ursula was terrible to fight. I reported it and I'm going to mock it! =D

Right, the chapters will get longer. Promise! Unfortunately, updates won't be quite as fast, but that's because there's fewer chapters to trudge through. Plus I need time to plan my other fic.

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	3. Fall

**Shadows of the Past**

_**Chapter Two – Fall**_

A groan escaped Venus's lips as he heard a loud cry. He tiredly rubbed his eyes and rolled out of bed, wandering out of his room and down the hall. He could hear one of his brothers crying, but that wasn't surprising since his room was only two away.

He yawned widely as he reached the room where the twins were kept. He knew the one crying his lungs out was probably Sora. Out of the two boys, Ventus would have to say that Roxas was his favorite. It was easy to tell the two boys apart, because Roxas was rather calm for a baby, where Sora liked to cry and seemed to need constant attention.

That was when something odd struck Ventus. Why was Sora still crying? Usually, at night, his mother could calm the boy back to sleep after maybe 20 minutes, but now he was still sobbing.

Turning the doorknob, Ventus looked into the room, a confused look passing over his features. Neither of his parents was in the room. Actually, no one was around. Even a maid would have come in to stop the baby from crying by now.

Ventus moved towards the cribs after shutting the door behind him. He wasn't sure why, but something just told him to keep it shut, no matter what. It was storming fiercely out, and with the castle so quite, Ventus got the chills. He glanced at Roxas, who was awake, but not crying. His cerulean eyes were darting around the room, and, for a six-month old baby, he looked nervous.

He leaned over Sora's crib and his eyes met the tear filled ones of Sora. The second the baby saw his older brother; he stopped shrieking and instead let out small sobs.

"What's wrong?" Ventus whispered as he carefully picked up his brother. His mother had shown him how to handle the babies over the past few months, since she said that she didn't want him to feel left out. His father was always busy with the King, so he was never around to help, and it was too difficult for his mother to take care of two babies at once on her own.

Ventus rocked his brother, who sobbed and gripped his shirt with his tiny, chubby hands.

That's when it happened. There was a loud bang on the window behind Ventus. Sora, who could see over Ventus's shoulder, looked up and let out what Ventus could only say was a terrified cry. He was only six months old, but somehow he knew danger when he saw it.

Ventus whirled around and gasped. Outside the window, there was this…thing staring at them. It stood on two legs, which were as thin as bone. Its feet were long and it's toenails looked razor sharp. Its arms were just as skinny, but its hands were huge with sharp claws. Its head was what startled Ventus more than anything. It never stayed on specific shape. It moved, almost as if it was on fire, which piercing yellow eyes and teeth sharper than any knife that he had seen before. Aside from its eyes, all its features were black.

Sora let out another cry as it started scratching on the window, slowly starting to break the glass. Panic shot through Ventus as he quickly rushed to the door to throw it open while he still had one free arm. Then, he rushed back to Roxas' crib and somehow managed to hold onto both of his brothers tightly. As the window finally shattered, Ventus ran.

He didn't know where he was going; all he wanted to do was get away from the creatures with his brothers. He could hear whatever it was scamper into the hall, and it didn't sound like it was alone.

Ventus managed to kick open one of the large doors leading to the staircase, before kicking it shut behind him. He rushed out it, thankful that both of his brothers were being so silent. He went through the archway at the bottom of the steps and towards the next set of stairs that led to the entrance hall, but stopped.

Those creatures, or other things that looked extremely similar to them, were everywhere. People were trying to fight them off, but these things were fast and flexible.

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed him and yanked him backwards. He was about to yell, but he stopped when he saw that it was his mother who had pulled him away from the balcony that overlooked the entrance hall.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, looking harassed and fearful. "And with the babies?"

"Those things are upstairs mom," he replied, and she let out a small sob. She took Sora out of his arms so that he could get a better grip on Roxas.

"Come on we have to—" She never finished her sentence. A pillar from above them fell and smashed into the balcony. Ventus let out a yell and held Roxas close as he backed up, away from the splintering marble. He shielded the baby's body with his own before looking over. His mother was all right, and so was Sora. She looked over and let out a quick scream. "Ven behind you!"

He whipped around and saw several of the creatures advancing towards him. He did the only thing he could: run. He dodged passed them and back up the staircase he had come down. He was running down the hall with Roxas grasped tightly in his arms until he got to his own room.

"Please Roxas, don't cry," Ventus said as he looked around the room with a horrified look on his face. He had no clue where to go.

"Hey!"

He jumped and turned around. Much to his surprise, his bookshelf had been pushed aside, and there stood a boy with brown hair and aqua eyes. Ventus recognized him. He was one of the knights in training.

"Come on," he urged while hoisting his oddly shaped weapon over his shoulder. It looked kind of like a key. "You've got to get out of here."

Ventus stared at him and the weapon for a split second before nodding and rushing into the secret passage. The brown haired boy quickly closed the entrance before looking at the prince and saying, "Follow me."

Ventus nodded and the two started rushing down the empty, quite hall. The only noise was the tiny whimpers coming from Roxas.

**VVVVVVVVV**

Ayame Hikari let out a sob as she rushed through the wreckage that was once her magnificent home. She didn't know what to do or where to go. These things were everywhere! She couldn't find her father, nor her mother, and her husband was nowhere in sight. She had lost her other sons, and now she only had Sora with her.

A scream escaped her lips as one of the creatures jumped out in front of her, smirking as she backed away from it. She turned to run, but there were several of the creatures behind her as well.

She hugged Sora tightly to her chest as the creatures advanced from both directions. He was crying again.

"Don't worry baby, I won't let them get you," she whispered as she quickly flung herself to the ground, keeping him close so that nothing would hurt him.

"Get away from her!" a loud voice yelled. A large sword slashed through one of the creatures, slicing it in two. The rest of them turned to face Raiden, who had come to his wife's defense.

She pushed herself up and watched with horror as the creatures all attacked her husband at once. She let out a scream and stood up, but that proved to be a mistake. One of the creatures lunged itself at her and she fell to the ground. Then the creature brought it's sharp claws down to slice out her heart, but it didn't get there, because she still had Sora with her.

The child's scream was loud as the claws of the creature slash the baby's back. Ayame let out a scream and pulled her baby close to her and rolling out of the way before the creature could attempt to hurt him again.

Desperately, she ripped a part of her dress and pressed it to her baby's back to stop the bleeding.

Raiden looked up in time to see what had happened. He let out a loud yell as he rushed forward again. Only to be met half ways by the claws of one of the creatures.

**VVVVVVVVV**

Ventus followed the young knight-in-training, his eyes locked on the odd weapon. There was something so familiar about it, but he wasn't quite sure what.

They stopped walking down the cold, damp corridor before Ventus asked, "What is that?"

"Keyblade," he answered automatically.

Ventus didn't ask anymore questions, but he did hold Roxas a little closer to him as he began to shiver.

Rather abruptly, the cold, stone corridor came to a halt. The blond boy stared at the wall with confusion as the brunet pushed it open slightly, peering out.

"Coast is clear," he whispered as he pushed it open the rest of the way. "I'll get you out of the castle, and then you and your brother need to hide."

"What's your name?"

Aqua eyes glanced at him curiously before he said, "Terra."

"I'm Ventus."

"I know. Come on, we have to hurry."

They both started rushing down the corridor, when Roxas let out a loud wail. Ventus stopped running and stared at his baby brother with wide eyes, not comprehending what was wrong with him. It was almost like a wail of pain, but nothing was wrong with him. He didn't stop screaming either. He wouldn't know until many, many years later that it was because he was feeling the pain that his twin was in.

"Shh Roxas, please be quite."

It was too late, the windows by them exploded as several of the creatures appeared in the room with them. Terra held up his Keyblade defensively before saying, "Stay behind me." Then the creatures attacked.

"That's going to be a little hard!" Ventus yelled as one of the creatures twisted itself around Terra, it's sharp claws reaching for the blond boy and his brunet brother. Ventus tried to back away from it, but one of the creatures slashed at his back from behind. He let out a yell of pain and fell to the ground.

What happened next was all a blur. He could feel himself being dragged in one direction, and he could feel Roxas being yanked out of his arms, causing the baby to shriek louder. He heard Terra yelling, trying to get to them, and then he heard it. He heard his baby brother's scream of pain followed by silence.

And honest to god, it was the silence that scared him the most.

"Roxas!" he yelled out as he tried to turn around. He could see the baby a few feet away, and he could see a lot of blood. "No! No Roxas!"

There was a bright flash of light before the creatures were thrown off of him. Ventus jumped to his feet, slashing at the creatures before him with the object that had appeared in his hand. An object that looked strongly like an oversized key.

He stabbed the creatures, he sliced them in two, and he brutally destroyed them while panting heavily and falling to his knees. The remaining creatures ran off to wreck havoc somewhere else.

"Ventus…"

He turned around and felt his stomach vanish. "No." He rushed over to where Terra was, and gently picked up Roxas into his arms. "Roxas. No. No please." He tried to listen, but the baby was not breathing.

Tears broke out of his eyes as he kept saying 'no' over and over again. This couldn't be happening. He was supposed to protect both of his brothers. He wasn't supposed to let them die. But here was little Roxas, only six-months-old, attacked and killed by those creatures.

"I'm sorry," he heard Terra say. The knight sounded awkward, but it was understandable. Terra had never had such a thing happen to him before. He was an orphan, and he didn't make friends easily, so he never had anything to lose.

"Not all is lost young one." The warm, feminine voice startled them. They turned around and saw a pale woman with light blond hair and the palest blue eyes that they had ever seen staring at them.

"Who are you?" Ventus demanded from where he knelt. "Were you the one who sent these creatures?"

"No, I was not," she replied with a sad sigh. "Darkness sent the Endless."

"Who are you?" Terra asked as he stood protectively in front of Ventus. After all, it was his job (or what he was training for) to protect the royal family.

"I am a Metaphor for Destiny," she whispered. "And I have come to help. The tides of darkness are becoming much too strong, and this little one will be needed in the future to help balance the light."

"What can we do?" Ventus asked sadly. "He's…he's d-de-dead."

"Yes and no. His soul still resides in him, but the body is un-repairable. However, at this exact moment, your other bother too is slowly fading away. There is still time to save him."

"What can we do?" Terra asked.

"Place Roxas' soul into Sora's body. The extra strength will heal Sora so that he does not die, and Roxas' soul will still be in tact, waiting for the day it can be unleashed. To get his soul to Sora's body, however, I first must place it inside of you Ventus."

Ventus stared at his still brother, running a hand through his brown hair before nodding and saying, "Okay, then what?"

"Then you shall touch your other brother and the young soul will go inside of him, because it's as destiny wishes it to be. However, he will not look the exact same when his soul is unleashed years from now. Your soul is much stronger, so Roxas will obtain your looks in the very least."

"It doesn't matter, as long as I can save them," Ventus said.

"It will be years before Roxas gets the chance to even awaken, but do not lose hope young one."

She placed her hand over the baby's heart, and a pale blue light surrounded his body. She lifted her hand upward, a blue sphere in her palm. Turning to Ventus, she held out her hand, and the sphere went into his body.

"Find your brother, and destiny will fall into place." Then she was gone, and so was the body of his baby brother.

Ventus wiped a tear out of his eye as he pushed himself off of the floor and glanced at Terra, who, in turn, stared at the Keyblade in Ventus's hand.

"Come on, lets find your brother, and after all this is over, I'm going to teach you how to use that properly."

"Thanks," Ventus said in a sad voice before they both started running down the hall.

**VVVVVVVVV**

Ayame let out a sob as she rushed towards the sands of the beach. She didn't know why her father had told her to go there, but she had a strong suspicion that he was going to stop the horror once and for all. There was no doubt about it: their home was destroyed.

"My daughter!"

She turned around and let out a small sob as she saw her mother coming towards her. She rushed over to her, still cradling Sora in her arms. "Mother. Mother, Raiden is dead, and I fear for Ventus and Roxas since I lost them. And poor Sora, his life is fading as we speak."

She sobbed while staring at her son, who skin grew paler by the minute as his breathing slowly got softer.

"Princess! You're highness" a voice cried out. They both turned as a woman, probably around the same age as Ayame, hurried over with a silver haired boy in her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching the world fade," she replied sadly. "What are these creatures mother, and why did they attack us?"

"I don't know," the Queen answered sadly.

"Mom!"

Eyes widening, Ayame turned yet again as her eyes locked onto familiar, spiky blond hair. A sob of happiness escaped her lips. "Ventus!"

Ventus rushed over with another boy not far behind. He was not smiling though. Instead he had a frown on his features and tears in his eyes. Ayame didn't have to question the location of her other son to know what happened. She hugged Ventus tightly with one arm while still hugging Sora to her with the other. She didn't notice it, the only ones that did were Terra and the Queen, but Ventus, for only a moment, had a blue glow to him before it transferred to Sora. Ventus listened carefully, and breathed a sigh of relief as his brother's breathing became stronger.

There were sudden gasps and yells. Everyone looked up and saw a beam of light flash from the heart shaped moon that was always above their city, day and night. It rushed towards the castle, where a crystal counterpart to it was. Although, very few people knew that.

There was a flash of light, and Ayame held both of her sons close to her as the intense light blinded all of them.

When she opened them again, she found herself staring at a beautiful calm ocean, the city and the castle gone from view.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

"What happened?" the boy that she knew what a knight asked.

"He separated them," the Queen said with a shaky voice. "My husband. He separated Twilight's Destiny."

"So where are we now?" the woman with the silver-haired boy asked in an almost fearful tone.

Ayame looked around and nodded to herself, but not without tears, as she said, "Our new home, Destiny Islands."

**VVVVVVVVV**

**Author's Note**

You know, this is probably the hardest story I ever had to write? Probably because there's not much Disney in it, and there's no Sora/Kairi. Oh well…

**Shire Folk** – Finding Nemo quote. Random. Of course I had to make Ventus like Roxas more. It adds a bit more tragedy to Roxas dying at such a young age. Then there's also the fact that we know Ventus is going to die in this fic as well. Apparently as a baby I liked sleeping for about 13 hours at a time, and since my mom was in high school, she loved me for it. Sora's older by exactly 13 minutes and 7 seconds. Yeah I just threw that number out there.

**Anonymous with a name** – Who is Ventus in the real Kingdom Hearts? Not a clue. Who is he in my story? We'll he did call Sora and Roxas his 'brothers' in both the past chapter as well as in Shadows of Reality. Er…sure…you can transform yourself into something insignificant if you want….

**Iaveina** – I hated my French exam in grade 12. Probably because I had the same teacher for grade 9, 11 and 12 and I learned the EXACT SAME THING in 9, 11 and 12…and in grade 10 all we did was watch French movies, but when no one paid attention to them she just played English movies and let us all play cards….AHHHH WORD ERROR!!!!! Must go change 'to' to 'too'. Don't worry, you'll be seeing a lot of little Sora in this. How could I not? Sora, as a toddler? I grin at the thought!

**DAN88** – Yeah I was confused about the login thing too because I couldn't get on either. LMAO rarg but interesting? What does that mean? Boring? If so, I'm inclined to agree. Surprisingly one extra chapter has been added to my plotline for this so far…even though I only wanted it short. Oh well.

**Zacheria** – We all have our moments of insanity. Lol. So was your 'fake 6th sense' right? This happening at least sometime in the first few chapters should have been obvious.

Thank you for the reviews and sorry for the slower updates. I'm still trying to work out some kinks and stuff for the later chapters.

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	4. Reunion

**Shadows of the Past**

_**Chapter Three - Reunion**_

"Where is it?!"

A few people looked around as a young woman raced through the streets, the cobblestones hurting her bare feet as she ran. In one hand was a sneaker lined with navy and pink, and in the other was a pair of thigh-high, blacks socks.

The young woman stopped running as she brushed her pale blue hair out of her eyes and glared at nothing in particular. Where on earth was her shoe? She thought it was at Merlin's house, but he had done something with it!

Most people would continue to just look in the house where the lost said shoe, but the problem was, Merlin was a magician, so he could have sent it anywhere. It would actually be easier to look through all of Radiant Garden than to try and find it in Merlin's house. After such an unsuccessful search, most would have just gone and found a different pair of shoes, but they were her favorite ones, and damnit, she wasn't going to let some wizard loose them on her.

Her eyes caught sight of a teenage girl, a little younger than her and she started rushing over. The young teenager, who had long, light brown hair and bright green eyes, turned as she heard the young woman approach, and shot her an amused look.

"Where's your shoe Aqua?"

Aqua frowned before saying, "Merlin lost it. Have you see it Aerith?"

Aerith laughed before turning to water the potted plants in front of her. "No, I haven't. Don't bother asking Riona, Tifa or Yuffie either, they were with me earlier."

"And I'm sure Squall, Cloud, or Vincent didn't take it either. Maybe Zack, he can be a bit of a troublemaker. Then again, so can Yuffie. Never mind. I guess I'm just going to have to keep looking. Bye Aerith."

"Wait! Maybe you could ask—" Aerith stopped talking after seeing Aqua sprint away. "…Terra or Ven…"

Aqua continued to run, looking in every direction. Lord she hated Merlin sometimes! She should take his long, white beard and—BANG!

Aqua almost ended up on the ground, but someone grabbed her arm quickly enough and yanked her forward. She shook her head and glanced up at the person that she had crashed into, only to find herself staring at a familiar face.

"Venny!" she cried out and hugged him tightly. "It's been a while! You should stop wandering off on your own. Maleficent will do you in one of these days if you're on your own."

"Which is why I need to baby-sit him."

"Hi Terra," Aqua said as she turned to her tall friend and gave him a hug too. "You making sure that Venny here doesn't hurt himself?"

"Hey!" the blond shot back. "I'm not a baby. And don't call me Venny."

"You're the baby out of the three of us," she said to her friend playfully.

"Well then, I guess I have an excuse to be childish," Ventus said in an almost playful manner. He moved the arm that was behind his back, revealing her sneaker.

"You found it!" Aqua cried out happily.

"More like it came falling from the sky and smacked him on the head," Terra informed her.

"And I'm not giving it back."

"Ven!"

Laughter escaped Terra's lips as he watched Aqua chase Ventus around the streets of Radiant Garden. How he wished that things could stay like this. But they couldn't, and he knew that for a fact.

Maleficent was moving quickly, but she wasn't the biggest of his worries. Not by a long shot.

**  
VVVVVVVVVVVV**

"What in the blazes are you two doing?!"

Ventus had burst into a house with Aqua not far behind him. Then, acting as childish as they were, they proceeded to run around the table again and again, until the table stuck out its legs, causing them to trip. They fell ungracefully onto the floor, Aqua using him as a landing cushion.

"Hi Merlin, it's nice to see you again. I'm great," Ventus answered sarcastically while staring at the wizard. Aqua tried to make a grab for her shoe, but he switched hands without looking at her and pushed her away.

"Ventus!"

"Yes?" He turned his head slightly to glance at Aqua again.

"Give. Me. My. Shoe!"

"Don't throw it at my head next time! And stop using me as a seat"

She grabbed it from him and glared at him before saying, "Merlin was the one who lost it!" She proceeded to put her socks and shoes on while still using Ventus as a seat before she got up.

Terra, who calmly walked in after his friends, rolled his aqua eyes and said, "Why do I feel like I'm always babysitting?"

"Ah good, you're all here," Merlin said. "Hurry in Terra and close the door tightly."

Terra did as he asked, staring at the old wizard with curiosity. He and Ventus had both been called to Radiant Garden by Merlin to hear something very important. It was no surprise that Aqua was here as well, since not only did she live in Radiant Garden, but also she was just like them.

Terra and Ventus had become friends on Destiny Islands as he trained the younger boy in the ways of the Keyblade. But Ventus would never be happy on the islands. Those creatures, Endless as they were called, destroyed his home, and he would never rest until they paid. So, finally a year ago, Ventus and Terra left Destiny Islands to try and track them down.

It was not as easy as they'd thought it would be. They ended up getting separated and traveling to different worlds on their own. Terra usually just passed through, but Ventus had a habit of making friends wherever he went.

Which is how Aqua came into the picture. Ventus had literally crashed into her one day, and was astounded that she too could wield a Keyblade. It didn't take long for them to become friends, and when they had met up with Terra again, the three of them became a team. A trio.

After a while of traveling and fighting Endless in different worlds, it seemed like the creatures had finally vanished, so they all retreated to their home worlds for a little while. Until now, when Merlin summoned them, everything seemed to be a peaceful as it could get.

Ventus didn't really mind though. He was getting bored as it is at home. That, and if something bad was going to happen, he'd rather be out fighting whatever it was than waiting until it hit Destiny Islands and hurt his family.

Merlin cleared off the table in the middle of the room and conjured several chairs around it. "Sit down, he'll be here soon."

"Who?" Aqua asked curiously as she took a seat.

"Master Yen Sid, of course," Merlin answered as if insulted that she didn't know.

"Isn't he one of the best sorcerers around?" Ventus asked.

"Aside from myself," Merlin agreed. "Ah yes, Yen Sid! Impeccable timing."

Ventus, Aqua and Terra looked around in confusion, seeing no one. Then there was smoke and sparks, and as it cleared a tall, intimidating sorcerer immerged from nothingness.

Merlin had this grandfatherly, kind look to him, making him very comfortable to be around. Yen Sid, however, was much more intimidating and made all three of them stand up a little straighter.

"Ahhh yes, wielders of the Keyblade," Yen Sid said as he stared them all down. "The time has come for you to test your powers and your training." He walked around the table and stared at Aqua first, "You're magic prowess is impressive, but I would have liked to train you. Alas, there is no time for that."

He looked at Terra before saying, "You are strong Terra, but you hang on the border of dark and light. There is nothing wrong with this, but be careful. You are a good leader and you're powerful."

Finally, his eyes rested on Ventus as he said, "Ahh yes, Ventus Hikari. The Prince of what was once Twilight's Destiny. You fight for peace so no one suffers, but you also fight for revenge. The three of you are a powerful team, there is no doubt about that, but for the upcoming task you will need more help than you know." Everyone in the house knew that the fact that Ventus was a prince, let alone one of the princes of Twilight's Destiny, was a highly guarded secret. Only those trusted with the secret knew.

"Where do we get this help?" Aqua asked.

"What's the task?" Terra interrupted.

"The task," Yen Sid declared. "Is to find the Master of the Keyblade, and to protect him from the harm that is about to befall him."

"The Master of the Keyblade?" Ventus asked with an odd stare. "But we've all mastered the Keyblades."

"You fight well with your weapons, that is true, but you are not masters. The Keyblade Master will have more powers than any other Keyblade Wielder, and I know he is not one of you."

"How do you know it's a he?" Aqua challenged. "Girls can use Keyblades."

"That pretty much narrows the field down to everyone in the universe," Ventus said with a sarcastic tone.

"Gawsh Master Yen Sid, I thought that the prophecy said it would be a boy."

Everyone jumped and looked around, but they didn't see anyone. Yen Sid looked down towards the ground and said, "Yes apprentice, it does."

The three of them followed Yen Sid's gaze and found themselves looking at an oversize mouse. He glanced around at them as he fixed his black, zip-up shirt and said, "I'm Mickey Mouse, apprentice to Yen Sid."

"Mickey," Yen Sid explained. "Will be helping you throughout your journey."

"He, uh, is?" Terra asked skeptically.

Mickey frowned at his words and held his hand out. A flash of light followed this action as the Star Seeker Keyblade appeared in his hand.

"You're a Keyblade Master too?"

"A Keyblade Bearer," Mickey corrected. "I'm not the master, and neither are any of you."

"This is true," Yen Sid interrupted before anyone could ask any more questions. "A Keyblade Master rises when the darkness becomes too much for just the Keyblade Bearers to handle. This particular Keyblade Master that you will be searching for is different."

"Why?" Aqua asked.

"He will have powers that few have seen in work and fewer still can comprehend. He will have the power of a moon," Yen Sid.

Terra and Aqua exchanged curious glances, but Ventus felt the hair on the back of his neck stick up. It wasn't surprising that Terra didn't pick up on the hint, because the memories of Twilight's Destiny were slowly starting to fade away. That's why so few people knew that his family was royalty. A few still regained their memories, but only those that had been on the council. So it was no surprise that Terra didn't remember a certain heart shaped moon that had been over the city day and night. Kingdom Hearts. Ventus wasn't so sure what was special about it. It was a moon made of rock and other minerals, but for some reason it pulsed with power that no one could touch. If people had the proper vehicles or powers, they could have landed on it and cut a piece of rock out, but it would have just been a rock. To the royal family, and to so many others, the moon had powers far beyond the imagination.

"Do you know who this boy could be, where we could look?" Terra was asking, but Ventus barely paid attention.

"We do know that he is already in danger, because we're not the only one searching for him," Yen Sid explained. "Perhaps Mickey could explain this a little better."

Mickey stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Well, an old friend of mine, a father almost, named Walt always seemed to know more than he let on, especially about the ongoing of darkness and light. He met a man once, he was a good man at the time, with talents unlike he'd ever seen until he met me. This man turned to the darkness though, and has become obsessed with power. But he fears the Keyblade Master's power, so he is hunting him now to kill him."

"Can we talk to Walt about this?"

A sad look appeared on Mickey's face as he said, "No. Walt passed away not long after Twilight's Destiny fell. I do know the name of the man who is hunting the Keyblade Master though."

"Who is he?" Aqua asked.

"He prefers to go by the title Master Xehanort."

Terra tensed up a bit but he said nothing to that. No one else noticed though, as they were too busy thinking over the problem them were now facing.

"So it's a male with special powers? That doesn't help us much," Ventus said, trying to coax more information out of them. He had to know that his theory was wrong. It just had to be.

"No, there is one more thing, the boy was 'born' only a few years ago," Yen Sid explained, but held up a hand to stop them from interrupting him when he saw Aqua and Terra open their mouths to speak. "That can be taken in different ways. Perhaps it was when he was given a Keyblade or his powers, but after years of studying the prophecy, I believe that it means that the child was literally born only a few years ago."

"So Xehanort wants to find a child and destroy him?" Aqua asked with horror.

"That is what it seems like," Yen Sid agreed.

Ventus blocked out the rest of the conversation. His cerulean eyes were wide with horror, but no one paid it any notice. A child that was only born a few years ago that would be able to control the power of Kingdom Hearts. He felt his heart hammer against his rib cage as he came to the last conclusion that he wanted to.

A Metaphor for Destiny had said that Roxas would be important later on, but so was Sora. Roxas, even though his dormant soul still lingered in Sora's body, was technically dead so this prophecy couldn't be talking about him.

A wave of anger passed through him. This Xehanort character was looking to destroy the Keyblade Master! This evil man wanted to kill his baby brother.

Determination replaced the horrified look on Ventus's face. He already let Roxas die long before he was supposed to, so he'd be damned if he let anything happen to Sora too. This Xehanort person was going to have to kill him and make sure that his soul was gone forever before he could get to Sora.

Ventus was about to state his realization aloud, but a quick motion caught his eye. Mickey Mouse had been observing his face quietly, and he knew that Ventus knew who the Master was. He also knew that Ventus was about to blurt that out, so he shook his head subtly. Ventus understood. Now was not the place to mention it. The ears had walls and maybe even eyes.

And he was not about to risk his brother's safety.

**  
VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Author's Note**

So we meet Aqua. Best part about writing characters that very little is known about: people can't say out OOC they are!

As of now, it's looking like most of this story will be told MOSTLY from the view points of Ventus, Sora and Aqua. And no, this time I didn't finish this before I posted it. I'm still trying to fix the last six or seven chapters.

**Shire Folk **– Yeah, I don't actually know the average time between when twins are born, so I just wrote a random number. My respect for the character of Ayame grows as I read what I have planned out. That chapter was pretty hard to write. While I don't really have any issues with removing adult characters or even older teenagers from a plotline, babies and little children bother me.

**DAN88** – lmao that's okay, we all say stuff that makes absolutely no sense.

**Iaveina** – You know, I hesitated in writing that chapter at all, but I knew I couldn't put it off until later because it was almost like the first three chapters were all prologues to the rest of the story. In my grade 10 French class I got a 98…probably because I actually did the few worksheets she gave us…before my friend came over and decided to take it. Then he distributed it around the classroom.

**Chasingfireflies** – wow, you must be busy with math since that's only a TINY review. Like…itty-bitty. I found out that even after two years of not taking any math I'm STILL better at Math than English, even though I like English more. Kill me now.

**Catharsis25** – That's okay, we all had trouble with the login part of the site. I put a lot of emotion into my writing? I just write whatever comes to my head. I put out a basic plotline and then I don't really think about much while I'm writing, I just…type.

**Marsuvees** – Yes, I do have background to fill…and a few minor changes to some other things in Shadows of Reality so that it fits better with this. Actually it was Ventus' grandfather that did it. His parents weren't the King and Queen yet. That's my explanation for why his mother didn't have the power of Kingdom Hearts like Sora will later. About what's going to happen to Ventus, right? Well, that was the whole point in shadows of reality, he was dead once and then he was alive again.

**Anonymous with a name** – LMAO maybe you have to start with something similar, like a squirrel. Yup, that's Ventus. I didn't really want to have to write in that poor little Roxas died, but it needed to be done. I don't think Square Enix would have done the same. They would have had someone coughcoughdisneycoughcough up in arms. What does totsiens mean?

Thank you all for reviewing! chocolate-caramel chip cookies for everyone!

**_Krystal Lily Potter_**


	5. Home

**Shadows of the Past**

_**Chapter Four – Home**_

It was decided that they would all stick together to start searching the worlds for the Keyblade Master. Terra and Aqua assumed that it was going to be a long and tiring search, since they knew almost nothing about the child. Yen Sid insisted that they'd know who the child was when they met him, but aside from that, they only knew that they were looking for a human boy somewhere around the age of four or five that could use the power of a moon (whatever that meant).

Of course, if you asked Ventus, he would tell you that the boy was only four and most likely had about seven or eight band-aids on his knees and elbows from all the games he played outside. He would have said that the boy would have spiky, dark brown hair, and eyes the exact same as his own. Actually, Ventus would have said that the boy already looked astoundingly like him, or at least like he did when he was that age. He would also say that the child's name was Sora.

But of course, neither Aqua nor Terra bothered to ask Ventus. He was younger than Terra by three years, and Aqua was a year older than he was. This, along with his sometimes immature attitude, made them less likely to ask him for advice or to share his opinion on something. That was just fine with him though, because he didn't want anyone else to know that Sora was the one they were looking for.

Ventus wanted to go straight to Destiny Islands to check on his brother, but he knew that if Xehanort was somehow watching them, it would look incredibly suspicious for them to just rush there right away. So he willingly went along with Terra and Aqua to various worlds. They had offered for Mickey to come with them, but he declined, saying that he would be there when they needed help, but he was going to search on his own as a part of his training. Of course, he knew that Ventus knew who the Keyblade Master was, so he didn't really have to worry about trying to find him. It made Ventus wonder what the mouse was really up to.

They went from world to world, walking through the cities, the towns, and even the secluded spots of the worlds, trying to find the Keyblade Master. By the time they passed through Wonderland, Neverland, Land of the Dragons, Enchanted Forest, Castle of Dreams, Atlantica, and Agrabah, Aqua and Terra were both frustrated. Terra was more frustrated with their lack of success, while Aqua was angry with Ventus. Ventus knew that the Keyblade Master wasn't on any of those worlds, so he tended to slack off.

They were in the gummi ship, floating throughout space the first time she brought it up. Terra wasn't there; he was in his room looking through some old books he had and didn't want to be interrupted. He was also the one that stopped Aqua from snapping at Ventus and he wasn't here now, so Aqua took his lack of a presence as a blessing to growl at Ventus.

He sat at the controls of the gummi ship with a tired look on his face. He didn't know where they were going, and he didn't really care. Something inside of him desperately wanted to go home and check on his mother and his brother. The feeling had been there the entire time they were searching the worlds he knew that. Now though, the feeling made him almost sick to his stomach.

He needed to get home.

Ventus jumped from the chair with the intention of bursting into Terra's room without his permission and explaining that they were going back to Destiny Islands, no ifs, ands or buts. He turned to walk away from the controls and jumped when he ended up walking half a step and slamming into Aqua.

"Woah there," Ventus said as he grabbed her arms and stopped her from falling. "So, why have you decided to invite yourself into my personal bubble all of a sudden?"

She frowned at him and said, "You are being an inconsiderate brat! That's why!"

Now he was frowning as he said, "What? No I haven't."

"Ven!" she yelled with an annoyed tone of voice. "We're trying to find a child. A little boy who's in danger and doesn't even know it and you're slacking off. We need to find him and you—we end up finding you _sleeping_ or something! I think you don't care if this kid gets killed!"

Anger flashed through him as he yelled, "Stop! Just stop! I do care! You have no idea how much I care, Aqua." She didn't know that one of his baby brothers had been killed right in front of him, he and Terra never mentioned it. So she couldn't have known how much those words really did hurt him.

"Then why don't you look?!"

"Because I don't need to!" he yelled back. There was a long pause as she gave him a curious look, but he just turned around to the controls again and sat in the pilot's chair. Forget asking Terra, they were going to Destiny Islands whether they wanted to or not.

"What are you doing?" Aqua asked.

"Going home."

"What? Ven! We have to get to Olympus Coliseum!"

"No, we don't!" Ventus yelled back as he turned the ship around and set the coordinates to those of Destiny Islands. "Gotta get home. Something's wrong. I just, gotta make sure he's okay."

Aqua stared at Ventus as he continued to mutter under his breath, almost like a lunatic. She took a few steps back before rushing out of the room and down the hall. To hell with Terra's alone time, he could read when Ventus wasn't loosing his mind.

She banged at his door for a few minutes before it opened and a frustrated looking Terra glared at her. "I thought I—"

"Ven has lost it! He's muttering under his breath about going home and he already turned the ship towards Destiny Islands! He just keeps saying things about checking up on someone."

Terra rolled his eyes and said, "I swear, I leave you two alone for two minutes an—" He stopped, his aqua eyes widening with realization.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you know that Ven has a younger brother?"

"He does? That's news to me," Aqua replied.

"Yeah, a younger brother who is about four-years-old."

And suddenly Aqua understood. Her eyes widened like his had a moment before and she said, "You don't think that Ven thinks the Keyblade Master is his brother?"

Terra said nothing as he glanced down the hall. He stared in the direction of the bridge for a moment before saying, "We'll go to Destiny Islands. Besides, even if he's wrong we still haven't checked that world."

**VVVVVVV**

"Look at the little weirdo."

"What a shrimp."

"His brother always goes missing."

"What a dummy."

"He doesn't have any friend."

"So?"

Cerulean eyes turned to the floor so that no one would see the tears welding up in them. He didn't need to be called a crybaby now too. Slowly, he ate his little lunch in the corner, not wanting to go near any of the other kids.

His mother thought it would be a good idea to send him to preschool. Shows what she knew. Sora was miserable there. He had no friends, and all of the other children made fun of him constantly.

It wasn't that little Sora hadn't tried to fit in. He did try to make friends, but for some reason none of the other kids seemed to like him that much.

There were some nice kids he had met in the neighborhood through his mother, like that little girl name Selphie, or those that boy named Tidus. They were both very nice to him and he wished that they would go to preschool too.

"Sora?"

Sora turned around and saw a young woman staring at him. She knelt down beside him, and stared at him curious. Sora thought she was a pretty woman with her big lavender eyes and her long navy tinted hair. She was nice to him.

"Yes Ms. Hana?"

"Are you alright sweetie?" she asked him slowly.

"Yeah," he said while looking down at his sandwich.

"Why don't you go sit with the other kids Sora?"

"I don't wanna."

"Why not?"

"They don't like me," Sora said as he picked at the white bread. "I'm weird they told me so."

"No you're not," Ms. Hana said to him. "Come on, we'll go talk to them."

"No!" Sora cried out. "They call me a tattle tale!"

"No they won't, come on honey."

"No." Sora jumped up from his seat, his spiky, dark brown hair falling into his eyes. "No Ms. Hana. Please."

Ms. Hana frowned and reached down to take Sora's hand. She dragged him across the room, and Sora's like for her was severely diminishing as she brought him closer to those other children.

"Is it true that you've all been making fun of Sora?"

All the little children stared up with wide, innocent eyes and all of them shook their heads no.

"No Ms. Hana, Sora was being mean to us," one of the little boys lied. "Then he said that he was gonna to tell ya we did things wrong."

"Sora," Ms. Hana scolded. "You shouldn't lie."

"But—but…I…"

She sighed and said, "You can go back and eat your lunch, but I'll have to tell your mother that you've been lying."

Sora felt the tears in his eyes again as he sat down again. He heard the other children muttering about him.

"He's a rat."

"Teacher's pet."

"Tattle tale."

Now the tears started streaking down Sora's cheeks as he started down at the cookies that lay with his sandwich. He shook a bit as he heard the little kids laugh at him. Finally, Sora looked around and saw that Ms. Hana and the other nice lady were busy. He then quickly got to his feet again and started going towards the door.

Neither of these women thought to close the classroom door, they never thought that one of the little children would actually get up to run away.

But that's exactly what Sora did.

**VVVVVVV**

A little boy with silver hair sat down at the beach enjoying the warm day. He was attempting to build a sand castle, but it was a little hard to do on his own. Still, he didn't want anyone else to help him. He liked doing things on his own because then he could do it his way. Sure, he could tolerate that funny boy, Wakka, but he wouldn't call him his best friend or anything.

Now, normally he would have been at school, because this boy was already in kindergarten, but one of the older students had let off stink bombs all throughout the school, and due to the hot and humid air, it was even worse. So they all went home.

This boy, Riku, lived right on the edge of the beach, so he always came down to play in the sand and water. His mother would watch him from the kitchen window, but she was never worried about her little Riku running off or anything. He was a good boy.

However, today there was a distraction that caused Riku to stray from his backyard and his half built sandcastle. A tiny boy with wild brown hair appeared on the beach with tears streaming down his face and everything about him screamed sad and depressed. Riku, being who he was, didn't really care at first, but then he looked over and saw that it was the little boy that was always at those dinners his mother dragged him to. The boy with a big smile who was shy to those he didn't know and open with those he did.

Curiosity was Riku's weakness. He was curious about everything and he wanted to know why this boy was so sad. So, naturally, he wandered over to him.

"Why you acting like a baby?" Not the most tactful way to start a conversation, but hey, he was only five.

Sora glanced up at him for a moment as he said, "I hate this place. I wanna go to the sea and never come back."

Riku blinked in surprise. How could such a small boy be so depressed?

"Why?"

" 'Cuz they all hate me. They want me to go."

"Well, we can go to that island. My dad made me a tiny boat. Not suppose' to take it, but we can," Riku suggested as a twinge of excitement went through him. He always wanted to go over to the little island across the way from his home, but he was never allowed without his father, and his father was never home.

Sora looked up at him and said, "Kay. I'm Sora."

"Riku, and I'm five. How old are you?"

"Four."

"Kay, so I'm older so I'm in charge," Riku said. It was not a suggestion; it was a right out command.

Sora stared up at him oddly before shrugging and saying, "Kay."

Somehow, even though they were only four and five years old, Sora and Riku managed to get the tiny wooden boat into the water and Riku managed to show Sora basically how to row a boat (his own father taught him). Surprisingly enough, Riku was enjoying himself. It was odd, since he usually liked to be alone. Maybe it was because Sora followed his commands so quickly and without question? Who knew?

**VVVVVVV**

Ventus was sure to land the gummi ship in the thick jungle forest of the main island. He didn't want anyone to find it. Quickly, shot out of the ship and started running towards the town with Terra and Aqua not far behind.

The feeling wouldn't go away. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. His feet couldn't seem to carry him towards his house fast enough. Ventus didn't care that he almost crashed into several people, or that he was receiving several strange glances, all that mattered was getting home. Of course, Terra and Aqua stopped to apologize to everyone that he almost or did run into.

Finally, he reached his yard and yelled, "Mom!"

He flew up the stairs and threw open the door, only to find himself face to face with his mother. Her eyes were filled with panic and tears as she stared at him with an almost hopeless look.

"Ven!" she cried out as she suddenly hugged him tightly. Terra and Aqua appeared in the doorframe, looking as confused as Ventus felt.

"What's wrong? Where's Sora?" Ventus asked, terror gripping him.

"I don't know," she sobbed. "The preschool called and said that he just…went missing. They're looking for him and I was about to go look too, but no one can find him." She rested her forehead on her son's shoulder as she continued to cry.

"What does he look like?" Aqua asked Terra, trying not to attract the distressed woman's attention. This, however, failed, as the woman looked up at her curiously.

"Oh," she brushed away her tears as she let go of Ventus. "You must be Ven's friend Aqua. I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm going to go look for Sora, mom," Ventus explained. "Terra and Aqua will help me look."

She nodded and handed Aqua a picture. "This is him."

Aqua stared at it and desperately had to stop herself from saying 'awww' at the picture. She shot Ventus an amused look and asked, "He's adorable and your mom is pretty, so what happened to you?" Really though, she wanted to coo at the picture because not only was the little boy in it adorable, but it was cute the way Ventus was sitting on the floor playing with little racecars with him.

"Har har," he replied sarcastically before going out the door. "Don't worry mom, we'll find him."

Ventus closed the door quickly as his mother's tears started again. He hated seeing her upset, but he hadn't seen tears like this since…well…the last time she lost a son.

He took a deep breath and said, "Please help me find my brother."

"Of course we'll help, we are your friends," Aqua said with a smile as Terra nodded.

"Thank you," Ventus whispered as they all went in separate direction, searching for the little boy and praying that Xehanort hadn't gotten to him already.

Of course, none of them knew that Sora was perfectly fine, and was currently being taught the finer art of making sand castles.

**VVVVVVV**

"…And that's how you do it," Riku said happily. He took a step away from his sand castle, which looked like a masterpiece to his eyes. To Sora it looked lopsided and part looked more like mountains that a castle, but he wasn't about to point that out. This boy was being nice to him, so he wasn't about to loose a friend. He didn't have many of those after all. "Get it?"

"Think so," Sora answered.

"Kay. What else should we do. Hey! What if was tried to make a fort?" Riku asked excitedly. Sure, he was bossing the boy around, but Sora didn't seem to mind listening to him.

Sora looked at Riku doubtfully. How on earth were they supposed to make a fort? Out of sand?

Riku seemed to come to this conclusion on his own. He frowned and said, "How much lego do you have?"

"Not a lot."

"Can't do that then," Riku said as he sat back onto the ground.

"We—"

"SORA!"

The little boy turned around, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Both he and Riku looked around, searching for the origin of the voice.

"Sora? Where are you?"

They watched as, on the shore of the main land, a young woman with pale blue hair came running out. She looked around before calling Sora's name again.

"Who she?"

"Dunno," Sora answered Riku. He had no clue who that lady was, so he wasn't going to answer her calls.

Or he wasn't, until he saw a familiar blond haired boy appear beside her.

"Who he?'

"Venny," Sora answered as he stood up. "My brother."

Riku nodded as he watched the people curiously before saying, "We better go back."

"How?"

Riku turned and saw that their little boat was floating in the water. He wondered how deep it was and if he could swim out to get it, but he remembered his mother saying that he should never ever do that.

Riku turned to Sora to say something, but the little boy was no longer there. He was wading out into the water, his eyes locked on his big brother as he headed towards where the water got really dark really quickly.

"Sora stop!"

But it was too late. The little boy stumbled over some rocks under the water and ended up stumbling into the deep water.

**VVVVVVV**

"Sora stop!"

Ventus whipped around when he heard the distant yell. Aqua was talking to Terra, and neither of them seemed to hear the yell, but to him, it sounded like it was right beside him.

He had turned just in time to see his little brother turning towards another little boy on the beach, stumbling and falling into the water, struggling to stay up.

"Sora!" he yelled and rushed into the water. He stayed above the water as he started swimming towards the island, but quickly went under when he saw his brother get too tired from struggling and go under.

Adrenaline pumped through Ventus's veins as he saw a dark shape in the distance start sinking. He remembered that part of the play island well because of how dangerous it was. The water was very shallow for a while, and then it just dropped right off.

Ventus was starting to run out of breath, so he could only imagine how the four-year-old was fairing in the dark waters. He stopped swimming and concentrated on the powers that were locked within him. Ventus knew he wasn't supposed to use this ability in anywhere but Atlantica, but this was an emergency.

In a flash of white, Ventus turned into a merman with a dark red fin. Quickly he shot off in the water towards where he had seen his brother sinking. He was able to see much better now than if he was just a person swimming under the water and he quickly found Sora.

He grabbed his brother into his arms before shooting up towards the surface. As his head hit the air, his fin vanished and he started making his way back to the closest land mass: the play island.

He stumbled onto the sand and set Sora down. He was vaguely aware that the little silver-haired boy was rushing over to them as he started to perform CPR.

"Come on," he would mutter between mouthfuls of air and carefully pushing just above his brother's stomach, trying to get him to breath. "Come on Sora."

Finally, after what felt like eternity to Ventus, Sora's eyes shot up as he started coughing and seawater came out of his mouth. He took several deep, panicky breaths before looking blankly at Ventus.

Sora didn't seem to care what Riku thought of him at that moment. He broke down into tears and clung onto his big brother

"It's okay, it's okay," Ventus whispered soothingly as he rocked Sora back and forth. "Come on now, no tears. You're alright."

"Ven."

He turned and saw Terra approaching him, a larger boat sitting in the shallow waters. "Come on, we need to get these two back to the main land. Aqua went to get your mother."

Ventus nodded as he stood up, still cradling his sobbing brother in his arms. He looked down at Riku and said, "Come on buddy. Your mom is probably worried too."

Riku nodded sheepishly and Terra helped him into the boat. Ventus offered to help row the boat, but Terra just said to take care of his brother.

Once they reached the main land (in record timing), Terra took a quick glance at him before saying, "Take Sora home. I'll bring this little guy back to his mother."

"Thank you Terra."

His friend just smiled as he ushered Riku along.

"Will I be able to play with Riku again?" Sora asked in a tiny voice.

"I don't know Sor," Ventus answered honestly. He knew his brother wouldn't have even thought about going to that island, let alone got there, on his own. "I mean, you must have a lot of friends at school, so it won't be that bad, right?"

"They all hate me. All of them."

Ventus stopped walking for a moment as Sora continued, "I'm weird, a freak. They all think so."

The older boy shook his head and continued to walk. "No you're not Sora. However, you are in trouble. Mom's been crying you know."

Sora looked up at the blond with wide eyes and asked, "I made mommy cry?"

"Yeah, you did. She'll be happy to see you though. I'm not going to tell her about what happened in the water though. Okay? Just promise me you won't do it again."

"I promise."

**VVVVVVV**

**Author's Note**

And enter little Sora and little Riku. Adorable!!!

**Catharsis25** – I wrote that at about 2 in the morning, and by the time I got around to posting the chapter a few weeks later, I just didn't bother looking it over. If that's my biggest mistake then yay for not checking it over. In media res? What does that mean?

**Trainalf** – Well, you never know, you might have decided not to bother looking for this. Plus it's under the most obscure character combination ever (as of now).

**Zacheria** – Good job on your sixth sense. I tend to give people nicknames too, but simple ones like Joe (Joseph), Em (Emily), Lindz (Lindsay, Iri (Iris) and so on…actually Venny is going to be Sora's name for him from now on. Repitition gets the point across.

**Chasingfireflies** – I found out I'm good at math still. It took me like a minute to get through this math-ish stuff in class for something we're making and everyone else took at least 15. I lied about squirrels hibernating. I tend to lie a lot. I'm not a fan of angst, but I'll see if I can check it out later because I am so busy now I probably shouldn't be posting this. I loved the fact that I did shit-all in high school and my final average was 92 in grade 12. Beats my college average now, when I actually work like a dog. Yes, shoes. I actually thought you'd be amused by that when I wrote it.

**Iaveina** – Yen Sid is freaky. Not as much as the Mickey Mouse on South Park that completely beats up Joe Jonas. I smile a little more at that thought. What tipped off Ventus was 'the power of the moon thing'. He knew about the power of Kingdom Hearts, which is a moon, so he just put 2 and 2 together. Actually I am coming down with some kind of block. Writers block, reader's block, designers block…I just can't do anything recently (yes, incuding reading stuff). I assume A stars is good so good job! I didn't mind that he took my worksheet. I just publicly made fun of him for crying in a sad movie in return.

**DAN88** – I like baking cookies. I need to add some comedy to this because there are some pretty dark themes in this.

**Anonymous with a name** – LMAO yes, turn into a cute fluffy squirrel…that throws acorns at people. Seriously, one did that to me. I love politics. It's the best amusment ever. No, final fantasy characters aren't important in this. Neither are Disney characters aside from Mickey. Cool, the only language I know is English and a tiny bit of French. Wikipedia is full of lies. It's great.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Hoped this chapter was long enough for you! …as of right now the chapter is 10 and a half pages long…

_**Krystal Lily Potter **_


	6. Xehanort

**Shadows of the Past**

_**Chapter Five - Xehanort**_

"You know, he likes when you read him his bedtime stories."

Ventus turned around from a bookshelf, a thick book of fairytales that he was about to put back in hand. He watched as his mother crossed the room and ran a hand through Sora's hair.

The small boy muttered in his sleep and rolled over, clinging to a small stuffed bear. Ayame Hikari smiled at this as Ventus placed the book where it belonged before they both quickly and quietly left the room.

"He loves listening to you too mom. Sometimes I still feel like sitting around and listening to you tell bedtime stories myself."

She grinned a bit and said, "He just likes listening to you, because he knows that you probably won't be here in the morning." A frown made it's way to her face as she thought about this.

Ayame motioned for her oldest son to follow her, and with a curious look he did. They sat in the living room as she looked down at the floor and asked, "What's happening Ven?"

It was a vague question, but he knew exactly what she meant. He looked at the floor and said, "There's this man…a dark man. He's searching for the Keyblade Master. We have to find him and protect him before this man, Xehanort, can find him. The only clues we were given was that the child was a boy, that they would only be very young as of now, and that they would one day be able to use the power of Kingdom Hearts."

Ayame's eyes flashed up to his with panic before she said, "Sora." It was not a question; for she knew what she said was true. She felt it in the very essence of all she was.

Ventus nodded as he said, "We'll keep him safe mom, I promise."

**VVVVVVV**

Terra sat in front of the blank monitor in the gummi ship, staring at it with a frown. He let out a sigh before turning around in the white chair and standing up. Quickly, he started walking down the hall of the small ship that he, Ventus and Aqua shared. Finally, he reached a door that had the pattern of water on it and knocked gently.

Aqua appeared, looking quite drowsy. She stared at him for a moment before moving out of the way and motioning to the chair that was in her room.

She had decided to stay on the gummi ship because Destiny Islands was not her home, and she didn't want to intrude on anyone. He decided to stay because he didn't want to bother the kindly old man that had acted as his foster father.

"What?"

"I got a message from Mickey," Terra explained. "He said that the three of us needed to go to Yen Sid's tower."

"Why?"

"I think they got more information on Xehanort."

She stretched a bit and said, "I'll go find Ven, you start the ship."

Terra nodded and got up to leave but stopped when she called his name. He turned and stared at her curiously.

"Do you think that Ven's right and Sora is the Keyblade Master?"

"I didn't know at first," Terra said. "But I remembered what Yen Sid told us about how we would know the person when we saw them, and I'm positive it is Sora. I never noticed it before, but it's almost like there's this power radiating around him."

"Will Xehanort know?"

"How should I know?" With that Terra left to go start up the gummi ship.

Aqua quickly changed into her traveling clothes before shaking her head and whispering, "You know more about this guy than you let on Terra."

**VVVVVVV**

Ayame hated watched her son leave, but she couldn't stop him. Well, legally she could, since he was still only a minor, but it wouldn't have felt right. She knew he had to go.

When his friend Aqua had shown up at the house, she knew. He was leaving again after only such a short visit. She hated it. She hated him leaving.

Ayame gripped the necklace around her neck tightly. It was a gift from Raiden, one of the few things she actually had left from him. She lost her father, her husband, and one of her sons in Twilight's Destiny, and only a year ago her mother had passed on. It was no surprise that she cried every time Ventus left.

"I'm sorry." That was all he said to her, he didn't need to explain that he was leaving or that he didn't know when he'd be back.

"Hey," Aqua said in a comforting voice. "It's our job to protect Sora, so we'll be back sooner than you think."

"I guess," Ventus agreed. He didn't like the fact that his brother was in any sort of danger, even if it meant he got to spend more time at home.

"Be careful," Ayame said as she hugged her son.

Ventus was about to walk out the door when a small voice asked, "Venny?"

"Sora? What are you doing awake?" his mother asked as she picked him up. Sora ignored her though, his cerulean eyes staring at Ventus sadly.

"You leaving?

"Yeah buddy, I am."

"When you be home?"

"I don't know Sor, but I'll be back. I promise."

Sora nodded his head as he let out a great yawn. Ayame smiled slightly before she said, "Again, be careful."

"Don't worry mom, we always are." With that he left.

Sora continued staring at the closed door before saying, "Mommy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"We 'a see Venny again. Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Cuz a bad man is comin'," Sora muttered as he leaned his head into the crook of her neck as she carried him up the stairs. "Comin' ta get me mommy."

She froze in mid-step, but she couldn't question him anymore, because he was already asleep.

**VVVVVVV**

"Why does Yen Sid want us to stop by his house?" Ventus asked as he sat in one of the copilot's chairs on the gummi ship.

"To tell us more about Xehanort," Aqua said, her eyes flickering to Terra for a moment. Ventus caught the movement and raised a curious eyebrow, but he didn't ask. He knew what she was getting at, because he too noticed that whenever Xehanort's name was brought up, Terra seemed to become tense and silent.

"So where is Yen Sid's anyway? At Disney?" Ventus asked.

"It was, but he moved from there when Disney Castle was being built. He has a new place now," Terra answered. "In a place called Twi—" He stopped, doing a double take at the make.

"What?"

"Twilight Town."

Ventus frowned. He didn't understand why the name of the world seemed to shock Terra into silence. As if catching his thought, his older friend said, "You'll understand when we get there."

And understand he did. When they stepped out of the gummi ship a few hours later, Ventus thought that his heart dropped into his stomach and then his stomach fell out of him completely. There was no mistaking it; this was the city portion of Twilight's Destiny!

"My god," he whispered. "Other people survived. I thought only those on Destiny Islands did."

"A lot of people died Ven, but it should have been obvious that not everyone did," Terra said reluctantly.

"I—I—wait, you knew about this place?" Ventus snapped as he rounded on the taller male. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"Ven, nobody here remembers anything. Maybe the council, but that's it. None of them even remember you at all," Terra snapped. "Well, maybe the members of the council that are here, but no one else."

"That's not the point! You still should have told me!"

"Stop it!" Aqua yelled as she got in between them. "Both of you jus stop. Terra, you shouldn't have kept this a secret from him, and Ven, you shouldn't yell at Terra because he probably had a good reason for not telling you."

The two boys exchanged odd glances before Terra asked, "You do realize that you just contradicted yourself, right?"

"Where does Yen Sid live?" she asked while glaring at both of them. At least they weren't arguing anymore.

"Not sure," Terra answered.

An annoyed look passed over Ventus's face as he said, "Great. That means we have to spend time looking for Mr. Lets-Not-Tell-Them-Where-I-Live, which takes away from how fast we can get back to Destiny Islands, which means that Xehanort has a better chance of getting his hands on my brother."

Terra shifted uncomfortably before he clapped his hand onto Ventus's shoulder, causing the smaller boy to almost fall over. Terra grinned a bit and said, "Don't worry about it. Not only is it our duty to protect the Keyblade Master until he can protect himself, but Sora's like a little brother to me too."

"Me too."

"You don't even know him Aqua," Terra pointed out.

She made a face and said, "So?"

Ventus laughed and said, "Thanks guys. Now, lets go and find out where Yen Sid lives!"

"You can look all day, but you'll never find it."

They all turned and looked into an ally way. Hidden in the shadows was a small figure with large round ears.

"Hey Mickey," Ventus said to him happily.

"Shh," Mickey cautioned harshly. "Come on. I'll show you were Master lives."

"You mean Ye—"

"Shhh!"

Ventus gave Mickey an odd look as the large mouse started leading them through the twisted back roads of Twilight Town. He assumed that the mouse didn't want them to say Yen Sid's name and attract attention from any unwanted guests, and that thought alone made the hair of Ventus's neck stick up (even more than they already did). They were being watched.

**VVVVVVV**

"Why are we waiting in a train station?"

"Waiting for a train?"

"So we had to come all the way to this world, specifically this place, and now we're just going to get a train and leave?"

"Apparently so."

Ventus blinked a couple times before sighing angrily and burying his face in the palms of his hands.

Mickey chuckled a bit and said, "Don't worry about it Ven. Everything will make sense in a while. Ah, here it is."

They all looked up to see a purple and gold train appear. It was an odd looking thing, standing out brilliantly against the orange stone of the train station. Plus it was covered in stars. What kind of decorator would cover a train with stars?

Aqua thought it was a lovely idea and she couldn't wait to get back to the gummi ship.

There was no driver when they got onto the train. Still, it chugged along the track happily as its occupants remained silent. Until Aqua let out a gasp of surprise.

Ventus, who had remained silent in thought, leaned over her shoulder and looked out the window in awe. They were now passing through stars on a train track of light. It was quite the sight to see.

"Why couldn't we just come this way by gummi ship?" Terra asked Mickey bluntly.

"Gawsh Terra, you think that you can just drive up to the house of the most powerful wizard in the universe? Technically, we're still in Twilight Town."

"I don't understand," Ventus said after a moment as he and Aqua both faced their traveling companions. "Does that mean Yen Sid originally lived in Twilight's Destiny or in Disney?"

"He lived in Disney," Mickey answered. "But Yen Sid came to Twilight Town after Disney Castle was built because of how close this world drifted into the void between darkness and light. He's here in his tower to watch over these people, just in case something bad should happen.

There was a pause before Aqua asked, "He has his own tower?"

Mickey laughed and said, "You guys sure do ask a lot of questions. There's nothing wrong with that though, because if you never ask questions you never learn anything."

The rest of the ride took place in silence. Ventus stared out the window at an approaching tower, glad to almost be there. All he wanted to do was get home.

**VVVVVVV**

The story Yen Sid told them once they reached the safety of his place was a simple one, but at the same time so complex. It was a typical twist of clichés, of a person who became dark while trying to do what was right. The only difference in this story was that the main character had the chance to be saved, but he turned it away in his greed for power.

It started along time ago, when a young man named Xehanort was given a Keyblade. There was no reason, no explanation, no clarification about why he was chosen for such a powerful weapon; all that was known was that he did.

It was a surprise really, because Xehanort was a rather arrogant young man, but he still had a strong heart and helped others, even if it was more for his own pride than anything. Unfortunately, this pride didn't allow him to be strong enough to save his home.

His world, who's name was lost in history, was destroyed by the darkness, no matter how hard he tried to fight. He was the only person from his entire world that survived.

Xehanort never liked to fail. It was just not something that happened to him. So he vowed to becoming stronger, to matter what the cost. He found a way to become incredibly strong incredibly fast, so he took it without a second thought. He let himself be immersed in the darkness, letting it soak him to the very core of his bones.

Then he simply vanished, but that was something that did not last forever. He reappeared again, his soul twisted like the darkest of creatures, but he didn't let the darkness control him. No, he controlled it with ever fiber of his being. Even his Keyblade, which had once shone with a good, slightly tinted light, now oozed a darkness like never before. He returned and destroyed the enemies that destroyed his home, but he didn't stop there. He had power and he wanted more of it.

It was after Yen Sid explained this that Mickey piped up. He told them about how Xehanort took on many apprentices over the years. Many of the simply vanished after their usefulness was gone, most likely killed by the darkened man. However, there were records that said that Xehanort actually had a child with one of the female apprentices. She ran and the child was never heard of again. Even though almost every child was born with a pure heart, there was little doubt that this child was the exception.

It was after this that Xehanort once again vanished. It was believed that he surrounded himself in a world of darkness, slowly becoming stronger and stronger. Once again, he reappeared. This time he started causing trouble with a new creation of his. Endless.

It was at this that Ventus felt pure rage flow through him. Endless were the creatures that attacked Twilight's Destiny, effectively destroying it for good. They were the reason that his father, his grandfather and his baby brother had died.

"Xehanort was the reason half of my family died as well as so many more friends and innocent people," Ventus snarled. "Now he thinks he's going to try and kill my brother too? I'll be damned if he does."

"You need to be careful Ventus," Yen Sid warned. "Xehanort is very manipulative, and I have little doubt that if he doesn't already know who the Master is, he will soon."

"Xehanort's actions never make sense," Terra said suddenly and everyone faced him. "Where as Maleficent plans every little annoying stunt she's pulled down to the last bit, causing her plots to be pretty predictable, Xehanort is a loose cannon. He always has some kind of big picture in his head, but nothing he does ever seem to make sense."

"How do you know that?" Aqua asked after a moment of silence.

"My father was one of his later apprentices, one of the last. I vaguely remember him from my childhood, but not enough to really help. My mother didn't trust him, but my father always said that he couldn't turn down an opportunity like what Xehanort offered. So my mother sent me away. Judging by what I know of Xehanort now, I assume that he killed them."

Terra paused before looking up at the ceiling and saying, "I met him once not too long ago, when we were all split up. He kept asking me if I wanted more power, asking if I needed more. I turned him down many times. The only things that really stood out about him from those meetings were that he was insane, and he was unpredictable."

Ventus took in this information before asking, "Terra, is there _really_ a good chance that he'll find out who the Keyblade Master is?"

Terra glanced at him and said, "Yeah Ven, he will. I have no doubt about it. Maybe Yen Sid's right and he already knows about Sora. I don't know."

"That's why you all need to stay on your guard," Mickey added. "But at the same time we should try to track Xehanort down to at least watch the moves he makes."

Ventus looked at the floor before saying, "I need to protect my brother."

Yen Sid and Mickey both nodded at his words. The old wizard stepped forward and said, "Yes Ventus, you must. However, the rest of you should search. Aqua, you know Radiant Garden well, so it's best you go there. Mickey and Terra, you should both go where your intuitions take you."

They all nodded at this, none of them noticing a twisting black creature vanishing through the so-called protective wards around the tower.

**VVVVVVV**

**Author's Note**

Uneventful…like my inspiration for writing but definitely not my life. Try being stuck in a computer lab with 10 other people and everyone using glue and permanent markers. Talk about interesting. I've never been so happy to get outside in my life.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate that you're struggling through this with me! I'm trying to work on something else too for after this is done, but we'll see. I have pretty much 0 time fore writing and personal stuff now. Yesterday I went to school at 8 in the morning and got home at 9 at night. :( Bonus side to that, I am indefinitely proud of my project.

**Chasingfireflies** – lmao if I saw a person walking a ferret I'd probably die from laughter. Then again people tend to laugh when I walk one of my dogs because she doesn't walk, she literally prances down the road. Don't complain about work to me, did you see the amount of hours I put into school up there? I still have 2 major design projects, 2 essays and another project that I don't know about due. And then I have to go and work at a design company for 5 weeks…and then I graduate…again…before going to university…why am I doing this again? Oh well. Actually, after I wrote the scene with the shoe I reread it and thought 'chasingfireflies might find this amusing'.

**Kingdom hearts birth by sleep** – Just thinking about a chibi Sora is cute to imagine. Master Xehanort? Well, consider that this story is a lot shorter than the other two…well… I'll just leave it at that.

**Shire Folk** – It's true. I was the oldest of my cousins and I was the boss, hands down. God I was and extremely bossy child. Oh no, little kid's are nasty to each other. Again, comes from being the oldest out of all my cousins. When they were younger, two of my cousins in particular were little brats. I moved a lot when I was little, but apparently I remember quite a bit from when I was little. I was telling my mother about the time I got a chocolate bar and my uncle (who is only 12 years older than me) whined that he didn't get one, and I rubbed that fact in his face. Apparently I was one and a half then. You can use the insult carpet muncher if you want? I've heard loads of new ones today when I think half my class was high.

**DAN88** – I wish I could find a picture of a little Riku, Sora and Kairi. It'd be so cute! …yes, Kairi will be appearing in this later too.

**Trainalf** – Considering I spend anywhere from 8 to 12 hours at school each day (sometimes on weekends too), and the fact that I've got a bit of writer's block, it's not surprising that a take a while to update. Then again, I still update loads faster than some other people do. Also before I even started posting Dreams and Reality, they were complete. This, as of now, is not.

**Iaveina** – Whenever I write little Sora in the story it makes me smile because of the mental image. The reason why I made those kids so mean to him was so that it could reinforce why Riku is his best friend. Damn right the oldest is in charge. It was always me, so I was always in charge. No, I didn't publicly make fun of him for crying in a sad movie. I never let him forget that he cried in a sad movie. Never. Or that he cries at really sad song…or that he cries when he sees a girl crying. I found that last one out when I pretty much tore my knee open and my mom still made me get on the bus.

**Chatharsis25** – Oh, okay. I think that having it start before the action would have made it a little more…tedious to write. Oh well. Sora's mother was very over-protective of him (understandably), so he never really got to know many people and was shy, so he only kind-of knows Tidus, Selphie and Wakka. The reason the other kids don't like him much is because they can sense something different about him. Not only am I playing at the theory that little kids are more susceptible to paranormal and different things, but this was Sora's friendship with Riku will be stronger because he was truly his first friend.

Well I best go and see what that email from my instructor is about. Not like I've seen her enough today as it is. Thank for the reviews!

St. Patrick's Day Cookies for all! I'd offer something else, but there are minors here.

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	7. Brothers

**Shadows of Beginning**

_**Chapter 6 – Brothers**_

Something was desperately wrong, Aqua knew that the second she got back to Radiant Garden. In comparison to months before, it was dark and people talked in hushed whispers on the streets.

Rushing quickly through the cobblestone streets, Aqua made sure to get to Merlin's house as quickly as possible. But she wasn't expecting such a joyous greeting.

Merlin had actually hugged her. Merlin. Hugged her. She usually annoyed him and he usually annoyed her. It was a win-win situation between them that they had already come to terms about. But for him to hug her? She knew that something was wrong.

"I'm so glad you're back," Merlin said happily. "Are Ventus and Terra with you?"

She shook her head quickly and said, "No, why?"

"Oh well, I guess just you will have to do."

"What's going on Merlin?" she demanded before he could spout anything else out.

Merlin glanced over his shoulder at her and said, "You must have noticed the chance."

"In the city? Any person who's only taken a glance at this place would be able to notice how paranoid everyone seems to be."

"There's something dark plaguing our world and it has the King and Queen worried. Dark creatures were seen close to the castle already, and with the Princess's… urm…condition, it's important that nothing happens to her. Almost as much as the Keyblade Master."

"What does this have to do with me?" Aqua asked.

"The King and Queen wish to speak to you. If I'm correct, they probably want you to watch over the princess."

"But I…" Aqua trailed off. Her blue eyes looked down at her hands for a moment as she thought. She needed to help Ventus protect his brother, bur really, could she leave another child at the mercy of the darkness? A child that was just as important?

"Alright," Aqua said. "I'll go see the King and Queen, and if they want me to guard the Princess than I'm sure that Ventus will understand."

Merlin smiled and said, "Excellent, I imagine Princess Kairi will be most excited to have a new person to torture."

"She's what, four years old? How much trouble can she be?"

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

Ventus was surprised when Terra told him to take the gummi ship. Usually the older boy preferred having it with him at all times, but he said that he had other means of travel. So after dropping Aqua off in Radiant Garden, Ventus used his control over the ship to speed faster than he would normally be allowed.

He made it back to Destiny Islands in record timing. Like always, he hid the gummi ship away so no one could find it and then he headed home on foot. He had always enjoyed these beaches, even back when they were part of Twilight's Destiny. It made him glad that he had ended up in Destiny Islands instead of Twilight Town when his home split.

Movement from over at the little play island caught his attention. He looked over and let out a groan of annoyance as he saw two small figures running around on the beach of the small island. He couldn't see the features that well from this far away, but he knew very well that the smaller of the two was his brother.

With a frown on his face, Ventus made his way over to a boat to get over to the play island. He didn't let his brother see him as he crept around the island to observe why the little boy was at this place again after what had happened last time.

He stayed in the shadows as he watched his brother play with Riku. Actually, the more that Ventus looked, the more he realized that the little boys weren't actually playing. Instead, they appeared to be sparring with one another as best as a little four-year-old and five-year-old could. They splashed about in the shallow water, using tiny wooden swords to play-fight with each other.

He wondered why Sora would come back to this island on his own since he had actually drowned the last time he was there, and would have died if Ventus hadn't been there to save it.

"Sora, Riku, you're getting into the deeper water, come back some."

Relief flooded over Ventus' body as he looked over to see his mother watching over the two from the blanket she sat on. They must have wanted to come over to the island, but since it was too dangerous to come on their own, it made sense that an adult would come with them. Riku's father worked in the mayor's office and his mother was a nurse, so Sora's mother going only made sense because she didn't have a job.

With a smile on his face, Ventus walked out of he shadows and onto the beach so that he could be seen. Sora paused in mid-swing of his wooden sword before quickly turning around. A huge smile appeared on the tiny boy's face, despite the fact that Riku accidentally hit him on the shoulder with his own sword. Then, with reflexes that made Ventus blink with surprise, Sora started rushing towards him, yelling out, "Venny!"

Ayame turned around quickly with surprise when she heard Sora's yell. A smile crossed her features when she saw that Ventus was indeed there.

The young man knelt down on the sand and laughed as his little brother hugged him tightly. He held onto Sora and stood up again. "Hey lil' buddy."

"Look Venny," Sora said happily as he waved his sword around in the air wildly. "I'm learning ta fight."

"Now why would you do that? Hey Riku," Ventus rustled the other boy's hair with a smile. Riku grinned back before heading over to where Ayame sat.

"So I know how ta fight when I'm bigger."

Ventus sat on the ground and greeted his mother before turning back to Sora as the boy sat beside Riku.

"Okay, but why would you need to fight when you're bigger?"

"Have ta. Keep bad man away," Sora answered as his mother passed him a quarter of a sandwich before giving Riku another quarter.

"Bad man?"

Sora nodded and, as if there was nothing to worry about, he said, "He's trying ta find me Venny."

"Show him what you found Sora," Riku said eagerly, but not without a tiny bit of jealously in his voice. "I can't use it, it vanishes when I touch it."

Ventus felt goosebumps rise on his skin at Riku's words. He stared at his brother, waiting to see what would happen. There was a flash of light, and Ventus was sure his heart had stopped.

It was much to heavy for him to lift up, but there, across Sora's lap, was a Keyblade. Not just any Keyblade either, the Kingdom Key. According to Mickey, it was what would mark the Keyblade Master. Others could use it for short periods of time when the Keyblade Master allowed them to (subconsciously or not), but they couldn't carry it for long.

Ventus stared at it for a moment before saying, in a very serious voice, "Put it away Sora. Now."

Sora blinked with surprise at the harshness of his brother's words and the Keyblade vanished. Being only four-years-old, he thought he was in trouble and tears welded up in Sora's cerulean eyes. "I'm sorry Venny."

Ventus's eyes softened before he said, "Hey, none of that. I'm not mad. I'm just worried. Riku, can you do be a big favor? A really big one that I only trust with adults?"

Riku's green eyes widened with excitement at the thought of getting a job an adult normally does and nodded his head eagerly.

"Don't tell anyone about this thing, okay. Not even your parents. It's important. I'm trusting you to help protect Sora."

Riku tilted his head a bit before understanding. Ventus wanted Riku to be Sora's guardian, another big brother, when Ventus couldn't be. He needed to protect the little guy.

"I promise," Riku said before he started digging into his lunch.

"Here Ven," his mother said, distracting him from the two little boys. She held out a sandwich to him and said, "You look like you haven't eaten a proper meal since you left."

"Nothing's a proper meal compared to your food mom," Ventus said before he eagerly started tearing into the bread and meat.

"Are you staying for long?" Ayame asked as Sora and Riku proceeded to ignore her and Ventus.

"Yeah," he replied after swallowing. "I need to be here."

"Mommy, Riku and I are going into the water again," Sora informed her.

"Alright, but remember, stay very close to the shore."

"Kay mommy. You coming Venny?"

"You two go play, I'm gonna stay here with mom so she doesn't get bored," Ventus said with a warm smile. Without a look back the two boys started off towards the edge of the beach, and it wasn't lost on Ventus that Sora was suddenly fighting a little harder than he was before.

"He's trying to impress you."

Ventus looked over at his mother, but as he did his smile melted off of his face. She was staring at him curiously, a look of wonder dancing across her eyes, mingling with fear.

"The Keyblade," she said after a moment. Ayame knew that she didn't need to say anything more for Ventus to answer her.

"Sora will wield the Keyblade in a way that neither Terra, Aqua nor I ever could. He's the Master of the Keyblade, and one of the stronger ones to ever exist." Ventus smiled bitterly. "It makes me wish that I had taken the power of Kingdom Hearts when I was younger, even though the ruler of Twilight's Destiny is only suppose to be given the power on their coronation. Then he wouldn't be such a target."

"So he was right when he said that someone was coming to get him."

Ventus looked up at his mother again, expecting to see fear across her features, but there wasn't. Her face was neutral, but her hands were clenched tightly into fists and her eyes were dark with anger. He nodded cautiously.

"Who is it again, Ventus?"

"A man named Xehanort."

Ayame looked at the younger of her two sons, anger still apparent on her features. "I've heard that name before. I needed to know who had caused the destruction of our home, and Terra found out for me. Xehanort controls the Endless, he's the one who ordered them to destroy Twilight's Destiny."

"He knew," Ventus said suddenly. "Xehanort knew that the Keyblade Master would be there and wanted to get rid of him early on, but failed. He must have been laying low, trying to find Sora again after all these years."

"Does he know?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but Terra and Mickey agree that he will soon if he already doesn't."

A loud splash and laughter distracted them from their rather serious conversation. They looked around and couldn't help but grin as they saw little Sora and Riku trying to wrestle with each other in the shallow water.

"I'm going to teach him to swim," Ventus blurted out suddenly. "Before I leave again."

"Do you know when that will be?"

"I might leave for a day or two here and there," he answered after a moment of thought. "But not long. I'm not going to leave until I'm sure Sora's safe."

His mother nodded and said, "I'm sure Sora will enjoy the extra time with you. Teaching him to swim is a great idea. I had planned on putting him in swimming lessons, but aside from Riku, and those other little kids around the neighborhood, Wakka, Tidus and Selphie, he doesn't seem to get along with anyone."

"He's different mom. No one really knows it anymore, but they can feel it. Twilight's Destiny was a strange world, we both know it. The people who had any type of power were never normal. Our world was never normal. It was almost like our home had a mind of it's own."

"Now who told you that?" Ayame asked with amusement.

"Grandpa," Ventus said with a grin. "Too bad we only have half of that world right now. I suppose it's better than none though."

Ayame was about to answer back when Sora let out a loud howl of panic. Both she and her elder son whipped around again to see a laughing Riku and Sora waving his finger around wildly, a tiny (very tiny) crab stuck on the end of it.

Sora waved his arm around, angry that Riku was laughing at him. Finally, the little crab flew off and hit Riku on the nose, latching onto it. Riku yelled in pain and pulled the crab off, but not without causing his nose to bleed.

There was a silent pause as Sora and Riku stared at each other before both started to panic and rushed over to Sora's mother. They were both babbling loudly about the crab (a little hermit crab) and both pointing to their 'battle wounds'.

Ventus rolled his eyes and groaned. Every time his brother came near this beach he ended up being hurt.

Four years olds were way too much trouble some times.

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

Ventus had to grin as he watched his mother apologize over and over again to Riku's mother. She was supposed to watch the little boy and instead she had let him get mauled by a crab (her words, not his). Riku's mother said it was alright the first time, but Ayame continued to apologize anyway.

Ventus stood at the end of the dirt walkway, waiting for his mother just outside of the white picket fence around the Keimei household. He held Sora in his arms, listening to his little brother snore in a light slumber. All the adventure of the day had exhausted him.

Finally, his mother turned and started walking down the path to them. Without a word the three of them started heading back towards their house on foot. Well, Sora didn't actually walk, but that wasn't the point.

Sora stayed asleep until they got home, but the second they had entered the door his eyes had opened and he was a little bundle of energy again, wanting his older brother to play with him. Ayame hadn't said much, she just laughed and went into the kitchen.

"See Venny? I can make things with this," Sora said happily as he mushed small pieces of red and white play-doh. He played with the pieces for a moment before frowning and saying, "Ewww it's pink now. Why'd it turn pink Venny?"

"Because that's what the colors red and white make," he answered as he sat on the floor beside his brother. The little bit of armor he usually wore had been tossed aside in his room along with his traveling clothes, and now he looked very bit of a normal islander with his cream-colored t-shirt and his black shorts.

"Why?"

"It just does. Kind of like red and yellow make orange or blue and yellow make green."

"Wow, you're smart Venny. I wish I was smart too, but I'm not. Kids at school call me a dummy."

"You're not dumb Sora," Ventus said with a frown.

Sora snorted as he started wrapping another piece of red play-doh around a piece of white. He happily manipulated the putty, humming a merry tune to himself. Ventus didn't say anything else, but instead leaned back and relaxed, enjoying the quietness of the moment.

"Venny?"

He looked over again, at his smiling brother and glanced down as Sora pointed to what he had made. After a moment he said, "Are those people?"

"Yup," Sora said happily as he pointed to the faces he had made. "That's me and the one with grey is Riku."

Ventus chuckled at this before asking, "Who are they then?" He was pointing to four blobs and assumed what Sora was trying to make. The first had red hair and purple eyes, the next had yellow hair and purple eyes, another one had green hair and red eyes and the last had yellow hair and blue eyes.

Sora picked up the one made of green, red and white and said, "She's suppose' to have black hair n' brown eyes, but I don't have those colors. Well I had brown, but I needed it for me. She's Mi—Midi. Yeah, Midi." He set it down quickly and picked up the yellow and purple blob. "This one is Nami. Right now she has brown eyes but they'll be purple someday." He put that one down too. "She's Kairi."

Ventus raised an eyebrow at the tiny blush on his brother's face and he asked, "Who's Kairi?"

"She not my friend yet, but she will be," Sora said and sat that play-doh head down. He stared at the last one oddly, as if not sure why he actually made it.

"Who is it?" Ventus asked after a moment of waiting.

"I dunno," Sora said, his eyes studying it. "Me?"

"But you're here."

"But that's me too."

"When you get older?"

Sora seemed to contemplate this before shaking his head. "No, that's the other me that lives inside of me. I'm going to call him Roxas."

Shock flashed through Ventus's body at the little boy's words. He wasn't the only one either. Their mother had come into the room with some snacks in her arms and froze when she heard what her youngest son said.

Ventus knew for a fact that no one had ever told Sora about Roxas. Hell, most people didn't even know that Roxas ever existed.

"How did you know that name?" Ventus asked after a moment.

Sora just shrugged and went back to squishing play-doh onto the hardwood floor. Ayame was thankful that she didn't have carpeting for that reason alone. Suddenly though, Sora's head shot around and he stared at the window. His eyes never wavered, and even though he couldn't see out of the window, he knew something was there.

Ventus watched his brother for a moment before getting up and looking out the window. A chill of fear went up his spine when he saw a dark figure, something that seemed to bend in ways that would normally be impossible, vanish in the distance.

He looked around at his mother, who was now holding Sora tightly, having too seen the creature vanish. Neither of them said a word but they both knew what had just happened.

As much as Ventus wanted to deny it, he knew there was no way around the truth. He had little doubt now that Xehanort knew who the Keyblade Master was and now he knew where the Keyblade Master lived.

"It's going to take me away like it took Roxas away," Sora said seriously. It was hard to take his tiny, childish voice serious at the best of time, but neither Ayame nor Ventus could ignore what he said.

"What do we do?" Ayame asked her eldest son.

"Stay put," he answered after a moment. "We have home-turf advantage. If they come and actually try something, we'll be ready for them. I promise."

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the long wait, but I've literally been spending 13 hours a day at school. It's horrible and I'm about ready to drop, I'm that tired. At least the semester's almost over, but then I'm moving, and then there's work practicum, and then graduation. I love run-on sentences. And I'm officially in university for next year too so it should be fun!

On the bonus side, when I get free time updates will be faster? Why? I finished writing this. I just have to edit it (which won't be to the extent I edited my other two, and I missed some typos there!).

So thank you for the reviews! I know this story may seem tedious, so I really really appreciate it.

**Kingdom hearts birth by sleep** – lol thank you. I'm not as confident with this story, so hearing that people like it really brightens my day.

**DAN88** – Don't worry bout being a minor, it'll all go by fast (disgusting fast really).

**Chasingfireflies** – So sue me, I have a habit of giggling at everything. Actually, you and your future ferret better not sue me, I need my money for uni. No, I have a dedication to getting my projects actually done and if I stay at school I'll actually work on it, where as if I'm home I'll get distracted by things like reviews. LMAO the way my mother makes herself feel better about the bad effects in the original star wars is that the Emperor pretty much destroyed all technology so that's what they have to work with. My Sora is cute, and your Sora IS an ass.

**Catharsis25** – You were the only one who mentioned being freaked out, but little kids can be creepy at the best of times. They make the creepiest horror movies.

**Iaveina** – LMAO that part freaks catharsis25 out and it makes you go 'awww cute'. Yes markers and glue. Although spending 13 hours in a classroom can make your head do funny things without anything like that. A girl at one of the other computers freaked out when she hit her chip bag and it made a noise. It was funny actually.

**Trainalf** – I have no doubt that they're OOC, but like you said, that game isn't out so I can do what I want.

So I better go now, gotta go to school for a little while longer. And I promise once I get some free time that updates will come faster.

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	8. Princess

**Shadows of Beginnings**

_**Chapter 7 - Princess**_

Four year olds were way too much trouble. This was what Aqua had decided after only a day of playing bodyguard for the Princess of Radiant Garden. Apparently, the little girl disliked any governess that was appointed to watch her and went out of her way to do the opposite of everything they asked. So when Aqua showed up to introduce herself to the caretaker, the woman had quickly left, thinking that she was being replaced. Aqua had gone to the King and Queen and asked them what to do.

In the end it was decided that Aqua would just stay with them. Yes, not just her, _them_. Aqua might not have been as tempted to rip out her hair if it had only been the Princess, but as it turned out the Princess's cousin lived in the castle as well, and was part of the whole bodyguard/governess deal.

The two were little hellions, and there was no better way that Aqua could describe them. At first, when the two little girls went out of their way to be stubborn and annoying, Aqua had got in touch with Ventus and begged him to give her some advice. He found the entire thing amusing and just told her to keep trying to get to know them better, stay with the rules, but be fun at the same time. That was all the advice she had gotten out of him since he needed to spend most of his time watching his brother because Endless were constantly being spotted on Destiny Islands.

She thought of trying to contact Terra for some advice but then realized how dumb the idea sounded. The only word to describe Terra around children was awkward.

So she was left to deal with the 'adorable' acts of Kairi Kokoro and Naminé Kikou on her own. After a first rough month, she managed to have a breakthrough (one that involved glue, glitter, a live horse, pie, and Ventus's non-stop teasing after she told him), and now it seemed that instead of despising her, both girls loved her. So much in fact, that she could never get rid of them.

Kairi was the outspoken one of the two. She was the boss, the leader. It made since though, because her mother and father were the Queen and King while Naminé's parents didn't really have titles. Naminé's father worked, but her mother spent most of the time in the castle with her twin sister. Some people whispered that Naminé's mother stayed at the castle to act as a decoy for the Queen since they looked so much a like, but it was never proven.

Right now, Aqua was watching as Kairi and Naminé played with their expensive dolls. Kairi was leading the little game they were playing and her doll had to be the rich princess who got the boy doll in the end, but Naminé seemed to be enjoying herself just as much.

Aqua had stretched herself across the couch in front of them with a book tossed to the side and a remote laying on the floor. Sure, life in the castle was a great way to live, but she was a traveler, a fighter, a strong willed young woman who had her back to the wind and—

"Aqua, come play dwess up with us."

—A babysitter.

"Sorry Kairi," she said after a moment. "All of your clothes are too small for me. How about you guys try things on and show them to me."

Kairi pursed her lips at this before nodding and saying, "Wight. Come on Nami." She pulled her cousin away from the dolls and towards the walk-in closet that held dresses and costumes galore. This girl was definitely spoiled. Aqua could help but smile a bit as Naminé turned her weary brown eyes to Aqua for a moment before willingly following Kairi.

It never ceased to amaze Aqua just how much depth Naminé's eyes had to them. It was like the little girl knew things that others didn't, like she had the soul of an old, wise woman within her. Aqua could literally feel the power around the young girl, and she found it interesting. It wasn't dark by any means, but it wasn't exactly light either. Unlike the little princess, whose aura was pulsing with light, Naminé was a complete mystery.

Aqua had to grin to herself. Here she was playing bodyguard for a four-year-old and her cousin, and she was already trying to find out what made the cousin tick.

Suddenly, Aqua shot up as Kairi let out a small scream. The two girls rushed across the room and hid behind Aqua, both staring at the door fearfully. Aqua didn't summon her Keyblade yet, because she didn't want to scare the little girls if she didn't have to.

The wind seemed to blow harshly around the room as emerald and green fire appeared in front of them, vanishing a moment later to reveal a tall witch with greenish skin and horns like a dragon.

"Maleficent," Aqua growled, finally summoning her Keyblade. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back in your own world?"

"You've known for quite some time that I left that world Aqua, and I owe thanks to you and your friends for showing me that there are more worlds. I also must thank you for showing me true power."

"What are you talking about?"

Maleficent cackled and with a wave of her staff, Kairi vanished from behind Aqua and appeared beside the witch, who leaned down and grab the frighten girl's chin, forcing her to look into her large, venomous eyes. "So much light. It makes sense that the darkness can only be unleashed by it's opposite."

Naminé, somehow knowing that she had to get out of the way, quickly rushed behind the couch and out of view. Aqua pointed her weapon so that it was only about an inch away from Maleficent before saying, "Get away from her."

Maleficent cackled again before tossing the girl at Aqua. The blue-haired teen quickly dropped her weapon and grabbed Kairi, holding her close while eyeing the witch.

"I have no use for the child yet. The others have yet to be found. I will return for her though when I have taken this castle as mine, and when there's no where left for her to hide." With another, high, evil laugh, the witch vanished in her emerald flames and everything was silent again. The only sound was Naminé rushing out from behind the couch and holding onto Aqua's leg.

All three of them were startled when the door burst open and several guards, as well as the King and Merlin, all stumbled into the room, having been banging on the door since just before Maleficent appeared. Merlin had felt her cold presence and her dark aura, so he quickly came to warn the king.

"My baby! Are you alright honey?" the Queen called out as she rushed over the fallen men and to her daughter. She held out her arms and took Kairi away from Aqua, who in turn, reached down and picked up a frightened Naminé.

Tears welded up in Kairi's indigo eyes as she said, "Mama, that woman touched me. She said she'd be back to get me."

The Queen's eyes darted to Aqua, who reluctantly nodded and said, "Maleficent said as much. I won't let that happen though."

"You let her get in the castle."

Aqua's temper flared up as she said, "I'm in charge of protecting the princess, not making sure that evil creatures can't get into the castle."

"She's right," the King said before the Queen could growl at Aqua. "There was nothing she could have done. Merlin, tell me, is there a way to stop dark creatures from getting in like we used to?"

"Unfortunately, no," Merlin answered. "The darkness is growing in this world constantly. There is little we can do, if any, to keep Maleficent out of the castle."

Naminé looked up at Aqua before whispering, "Is she gonna hurt Kairi?"

"No, she's not Nami."

Naminé nodded her head and hid her face back in Aqua's shoulder.

The King, who was red-faced from frustration, turned to one of the men and said, "Go get Ansem the Wise. Tell him to come here right away."

"But sire—"

"NOW!"

Aqua shot the King a dark look behind his back before turning her attention to the two girls again. They were staring at each other fearfully, something that the Queen also picked up on.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Don't like Ansem's fwiends," Kairi whispered.

"His friends? Oh, you mean his apprentices. Well, he trusts them, so that's what matters," the Queen said to them.

"I've heard of Ansem the Wise, I'm pretty sure everyone in Radiant Garden knows who he is, but I didn't know he had apprentices."

"Yes, he has a group of them," the Queen explained. "Xehanort, Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus and Ienzo."

Aqua's body tensed as she said, "Xehanort?"

"I know, odd name isn't it? Ansem found him when he was only a teenager with no memory. He helped him a lot."

Aqua took in several deep breaths. It was possible that there could have been more than one person with the name Xehanort, right? Now Aqua felt stupid for not only talking to herself, but for thinking such a stupid question. Who the hell would call their kid Xehanort in the first place and what were the odds that she would happen to have heard of two of them? Well, it didn't really matter. She could always try using her powers to scan his mind.

Her powers. God, Aqua hated them. She didn't know why or how she had powers over the human mind, but she did. She could read minds, and sometimes even manipulate it. It took a lot of energy from her though, so she never used it.

She cleared her throat and said, "You're highness, if you don't mind, I can take Naminé and Kairi so that they don't disrupt anything."

"No Aqua, I need you to stay," the King said. "Ansem might be able to figure out a way to protect my daughter that you need to know of."

"Sire, I was just wondering…well I get the feeling that I'm missing something here. Kairi isn't just the princess, is she? There's something more important about her, isn't there?"

"Tell me Aqua, in all your travels have you ever come across a being with no darkness in their heart?"

She jumped, causing Naminé to look up with annoyance and Kairi to giggle. Looking over, she saw a tall man with blond hair and orange eyes staring at her. It took her a moment to think about his question, and that was only after getting her heart rate to slow down.

"I think I have, several times actually. Cinderella, Snow White and Aurora. All are princesses of their own worlds. Come to think of it, Maleficent is from Aurora's world. Anyway, aside from that I can't think of any others with only light in their hearts."

Ansem nodded and said, "For good reason my dear. There are only seven maidens in existence that have light in their heart. That is all that can exist at one point of time, and due to the tides of darkness that wash upon us currently, all seven exist right now. And Princess Kairi is one of them. They are known as the seven Princesses of Heart. Together, their hearts can unlock the seals on the darkness and release it. That is why the princess might be in danger."

"I highly doubt it."

Ansem turned around and asked, "Oh, and why's that Xehanort?"

Aqua tensed up as she followed Ansem's gaze. Silver-haired and orange-eyed, there stood Xehanort in front of her. He was young with a calculating look, but at the same time his face seemed so blank. The only comfort that she had was the fact that she knew the Xehanort that was after Sora was an old man, and this person definitely was not.

"The protection is too strong in this castle."

"But Maleficent just showed up in the castle unannounced," the Queen argued back. "And she left just as quickly. I think it was a warning to us."

"Maleficent is nothing," Xehanort said. "Your highness. She poses no threat but is only an annoyance. Any of my colleagues would agree." Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus and Izeno all nodded, having stayed close to the door.

"There are bigger threats out there though," Aqua argued.

Xehanort seemed to stare her down as he said, "I doubt anything is going to come and attack the Princess or her cousin. There are much…bigger things happening in the universe right now."

Aqua's eyes flashed as she said, "Really, like what?"

"That's enough," the King interrupted. "Ansem, I want you to try and figure out ways to keep the darkness out of this castle."

"Merlin would be the better person to consult with your highness," Ansem said clearly. "I do not study darkness, and I do not study light. I study the heart. There is little I could do to help keep the darkness out."

"Try to think of a way. My daughter is in danger here," the King said in a firm tone of voice.

"My apprentices and I will look into it, but if you want my personal opinion, the best way to protect the Princess from unwanted darkness in this world, is to move her to another," Ansem said clearly. "Come." With that he and his apprentices left.

Aqua couldn't help but notice that Xehanort stared at her as he left, an eerie look to his eyes.

"Aqua," Naminé whispered into her ear. "That man is bad. I seen it."

"Did you now?" Aqua asked, a small smile appearing on her face at the young girl's words.

Naminé nodded into his shoulder and said, "He gonna help hurt them."

"Them who?"

Naminé's serious brown eyes stared into Aqua's as she said, "Ventus and Sora."

**VVVVVV**

Something was wrong. That much Aqua knew. She hadn't been able to get to sleep that night, so instead she got up, changed into her normal clothes, and proceeded to pace back and forth in the room the King and Queen had assigned her. The unsettling feeling in her stomach wouldn't fade.

Her mind had been overflowing with thoughts after Naminé had told her that the Xehanort in the castle was going to hurt Ventus. She didn't understand because Naminé had never actually met Ventus before, and when Aqua referred to him, she called him Ven. Then again, Naminé did have some kind of power over the mind developing inside of her. This had been confirmed when Aqua had met Naminé's parents later on and they explained that she was born with special powers.

Finally all of her thoughts became too much and she turned on her heel and left the room, walking down the small hallway that led to Kairi and Naminé's rooms. She peaked into Naminé's room first, since it was closer, and saw that the girl wasn't in her room. Panic flooded through Aqua as she quickly rushed to Kairi's door and threw it open.

The two girls were huddled together on the bed together, staring at the floor with terrified eyes. As she entered the room, they looked over and Kairi said, "Monstew under the bed."

A small smile appeared on Aqua's face as she said, "You want me to send him away." She made her way across the room and bent down to look under the bed to tell the 'boogie man' to go away. She had done this several times before already.

"No!" both girls cried out, but it was too late. Aqua realized that they weren't just kidding as she was thrown across the room, hitting Kairi's mirror and shattering it.

Aqua gasped in pain as she pushed herself up and found herself looking into a pair of putrid yellow eyes. She summoned her Keyblade, but the creature lunged at her too fast, causing her to crack her head on the wall. The creature jumped at her but she managed to roll out of the way and slash at it with her Keyblade, destroying it.

Panic flooded through her body when she noticed that there were more of these creatures around her. They weren't Endless, she could clearly see this, but they were similar. Still, she fought them off before turning to Kairi and Naminé and screaming, "Run!"

Both of the girls managed to get out of the room while Aqua distracted the creatures, but after they did some familiar enemies appeared. These were Endless, something she was very familiar with.

At once all of the creatures attacked her together, and not even her skills with a Keyblade could protect her.

**VVVVVV**

**Author's Note**

I am sorry for the long wait between updates. But there's a light at the end of the tunnel called the end of the semester next week. I am not looking forward to going to work after that. My already non-existant self-esteem got bashed farther into the ground today when my group presented a project that we thought was good and the judges thought was crap.

Oh well, we're almost done so that's what counts. Hmmm…you know, I'm looking over my storyline for this, and I'm kind of thinking I should change one of the genres to tragedy. Think about it. Roxas is dead, and I've stated in Shadows of Reality that Ventus, Aqua and Naminé had died as well.

Hmm…and now we've got two creepy kids in this story.

Anyways, onto reviews.

**Shire Folk** – lol one four year old can be trouble, so it's a good thing I stuck Aqua with two of them. I have to keep making Sora seem more cutesy than normal because I have a habit of wanting to write him in as his older self, and don't even get me started about how many times I've written 'Roxas' in place of 'Ventus'. Looks like you got your chapter with Aqua and Kairi. Plus the added bonus of Naminé.

**Catharsis25** – Sora is a creepy child, isn't he? Wait til you get my explanation about why he knows all the stuff he does. No, this story does not override the game in any way. Shadows of a Dream is my direct sequel of Kingdom Hearts II. For the record, Sora was fourteen in the first game, not ten. How do I reconcile the fact that I already gave Sora a Keyblade? Well, if you remember back, Sora didn't have a clue who Ventus was in Shadows of Reality, did he?

**Iaveina** – Not much for tantrums (on screen, since writing them annoys me), but Kairi is certainly a bossy, spoiled princess. Every time I picture little Sora with a Keyblade, I laugh. Because I made him a tiny kid (smaller than average), so he can't pick the Kingdom Key up, and it's bigger than him. The crab comes into play later, and I think you'll like the scene that it does. Why do I spend 13 hours inside of a classroom? Trying to get projects done on time while working in a group, and we were scrambling around at the last minute today trying to finish it up as well. Then we completely botched our presentation. Oh well, onto the project that I actually like now!

**Chasingfireflies** – LMFAO yes, Sora was threatening them into being his friends. I can just picture it now. Wait until I explain the whole 'ESP thing', as you call it. I'm not allowed to loose my drive to do anything, otherwise I'll fail, and if I fail I end up wasting about 2,000 dollars. Not fun. Star wars is funny anyway. Actually, what's really funny is that the first time I saw the third one (it was on a weekend where I was so sick that I couldn't stand up straight, but still went to the theatre anyway, which might explain this some) I was bawling my eyes out at the end. My friend cried too, but because it looked like Hayden Christensen's face burnt. I'm not a big fan of emo stuff, more of the sappy suff. You know what, in regards to your review on my 'sappy' story, you call me kaykay again and I'll have to start calling you …NiNi, or something similar! You've already stated you're a procrastinator, so I'm not surprised you haven't written anything.

Thanks for the entertainment guys, I really appreciate it!

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	9. Trapped

**Shadows of Beginnings**

_**Chapter Eight - Trapped**_

_A loud crackling noise woke Terra up from his light slumber. He sat up and looked around the room for the object that caused the disturbance._

_Finally, he found his communicator and clicked the screen on. An image of Aqua appeared, looking terribly shaky with tears in her eyes._

_  
"Aqua? What's wrong?"_

"_W-we need your h-he-help Terra," she said between sobs._

"_What's happened?"_

"_We were tricked and…oh god, we don't know where he is and—and…"_

"_Who Aqua? You know where who is?"_

"_He got him Terra," Aqua said. "Xehanort got Sora."_

**VVVVVV**

Ventus had to laugh as he watched his brother digging in the sand. He had made a very lumpy, awkward looking sand castle and was now trying to create a mote around it. He had placed the little play-doh figures on the top of the castle and was planning on putting the 'vicious' hermit crabs into the mote to stop monsters from getting in.

"How are you going to get the crabs?"

"You."

"Why don't you pick them up?" Ventus asked with amusement.

Sora shook his head quickly and said, "They hurt."

"You just scared it last time, that's all," Ventus said as he got up from where he was sitting and motioned for his brother to follow him closer to water. "You shouldn't let something scare you just because something bad happens the first time you experience it."

"Really?"

"Yup," Ventus said. "Hold out your hands."

Sora stared up at him skeptically before cupping his hands together. He almost moved them when Ventus picked up a little hermit crab and put it in his hands, but he managed to stay still. The little crab didn't move, instead retreating into it's shell.

"See, it's not so bad is it?"

"No," Sora said with a shake of his head as he carefully took the crab back and put it in the mote that was packed tightly enough to keep the water in instead of draining into the sand.

"Things may hurt you, but that doesn't mean they're bad," Ventus said to his brother as he moved back close to the lopsided sand castle.

Sora nodded and was about to go get another crab when something else distracted him from this task. His wide cerulean eyes seem to get bigger as he excitedly started bouncing on his feet and said, "Wow! A big mouse! And look! A duck and a dog!"

Ventus whipped around and sure enough, Mickey Mouse was heading his way with a grim look on his face. A tall dog that stood on two feet and an oversized white duck followed him.

"Mickey?" Ventus asked with a concerned look.

"They need you in Radiant Garden," Mickey said, deciding not to beat around the bush. "Aqua's been captured by Endless, and from what I've heard, it looks like she was pretty injured when they took her."

Ventus felt rage flood through him but then he quickly looked at Sora and said, "But my brother…"

"That's why I brought my two friends here," Mickey said. "This is Goofy Goof, and this is Donald Duck. They don't use Keyblades, but they'll be some kind of protection for Sora. Or maybe just a distraction for him at least."

"A distraction?" Donald asked. Ventus almost laughed at the duck's voice, but he had enough restraint not to. Sora, being only four, did not, and he burst into laughter.

"I'll have to tell my mother first, and Donald and Goofy will need to stay out of sight, but it shouldn't be much of a problem," the blond said.

"Right. I'll be waiting in the gummi ship for you Ventus," Mickey said as he turned to walk away. "Donald, Goofy, take care of him."

"Gawrsh your ma—I mean Mickey. A little tyke like him should be no problem," Goofy said happily. "Hello there Sora, I'm Goofy."

Sora laughed and nodded at him.

"And this cranky one here is Donald."

Donald let out a frustrated sound, causing Sora to laugh again.

"Come on Sor," Ventus said as he reached down and picked up his tiny brother. "We gotta go let mom meet Donald and Goofy."

"The mouse?" Sora questioned while looking around, but Mickey was gone.

"Mickey? He's not staying, but don't worry, I'm sure he'll visit again."

Sora nodded and continued to stare at Donald and Goofy oddly as they headed towards his house.

**VVVVVV**

"Masssster, the Keyblade Bearer hasss left, but left othersss to protect the boy."

A balding man with piercing orange eyes looked around and said, "No matter, these enemies are not worth our worry. They are still only training in their arts."

"We ssshall go and kill the boy then."

"No!" the man, Xehanort growled as he turned around. "No you will not. These fools think I want the boy dead, but that is not the plan. What good is all that power if it's simply gone? All Keyblade Wielders can be swayed to either side in this war, and I will take advantage of that. Have everyone prepare for their missions."

"Yesss Massster."

**VVVVVV**

Mickey's ship wasn't nearly as fast as Ventus's was, and it made him wish that he had taken his instead. Well, it probably didn't help that in his hurry Venus had scraped part of the ship on an asteroid, but that wasn't the point.

Finally, after what seemed like ages to Ventus, Radiant Garden appeared in view. Urging the ship to go faster, Ventus felt like somehow jumping out right now and continuing to fly there on his own, if that were possible.

"Don't worry Aqua," he whispered. "I'm coming. Mickey, where's Terra?"

"We got separated," Mickey admitted. "But he did send a message saying that he believes he's on Xehanort's trail."

Ventus nodded and said, "I assume you haven't been able to get a hold of him since?"

"No."

Ventus looked down at his hands for a moment before saying, "I wish he was here to help. I don't want Aqua getting hurt anymore than she probably is."

"Don't worry, I'll help ya," Mickey said. "Who knows, maybe by the time we get there Merlin will have some idea where she is."

**VVVVVV**

Aqua groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Thankfully, there was no blinding light penetrating her eyes as she opened them, so she didn't have to worry about getting an even worse headache. And my god, did her head hurt. Then again, having been thrown into a mirror, into the wall again, and then attacked and dragged to Hades-knows-where was probably a good reason for having a headache.

Her hands were bound tightly together behind her, so even though she could summon her Keyblade, she didn't have the hand movements to use it without impaling herself. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, since she managed to master using a single Keyblade without actually holding it, but from her pounding headache and the ache in the rest of her body, she wouldn't be able to concentrate on such a task.

She tested her other limps to see if she could move them, but the only thing she found was that her ankles were tied together behind her, and she was gagged so that she couldn't make any noise.

Aqua tried remembering back to what happened, but the attack had been too quick, to painful for her to recall much. She remembered those other creatures viciously scraping at her, and the Endless actually keeping them back for some reason while they dragged her off. Then, she remembered seeing a man. She couldn't put a face to the shadow though. She didn't remember his arrogant voice as he spoke to her. He mentioned something about…what was it again?

She let her eyes wander around the area around her. It was dark, but she could still see the outlines of rock, so she assumed that she was in a cave of some sort. She remembered that, because the man had been standing there, taunting her. He was being the ever so classical, stereotypical villain but telling her his master plan and—

Aqua's eyes shot open again, having closed a moment before. She remembered now. The man wasn't after Kairi or Namine, and he definitely wasn't after her either.

Suddenly, she heard frantic footsteps coming from the front of the cave and she felt herself praying. She was praying that it was actually the person that had taken her from the castle come back to finish her off. That'd be better than the alternative. That'd be better than if—

There was a flash of light and then the rest of the cave lit up thanks to a floating ball of light. There was a gasp and more footsteps, and then Aqua felt someone's hands on her shoulders. She looked up and her eyes widened with horror at what she saw. Ventus.

"It's okay Aqua," he said as he quickly started untying her. "I'm sorry for taking so long. It's going to be fine. The idiots that took you left an obvious trail, even though it took us two days to follow it." He got her wrists and ankles free, and as he did her hand flew up and tore the gag off of her mouth.

"No! No you're not supposed to be here! You should have left Mickey or Terra to deal with me!"

"Mickey's right here," Ventus said while motioning to the mouse, who was using his magic to light up the cave. "And Terra, well we don't know where Terra is. I had to come find you…I needed to."

"That's what he wanted!' Aqua yelled at him. "This is a set up Ven!"

"A set up?" Mickey asked slowly.

"To lure you here Ven," Aqua said. "And Mickey, if you weren't coming back with Ven then something else would have been done to distract you."

"Why?" Ventus asked.

"It's all a trick! They captured me so that you would come running to help me. And while you're here they're going to take him!"

"Take who?"

"Sora!"

There was a heavy pause before Ventus asked, "Who told you this?"

"Xehanort," she said. "He told me his name was Xehanort."

**VVVVVV**

To say Ayame Hikari had been shocked to see a talking dog and duck come into her house earlier was an understatement. Sure, she had seen creatures like that along time ago, but it had been years since she had any contact with others from another world.

Her shock hadn't lasted long though thanks to Sora, who was a ball of energy. He was beyond excited that he had some new friends to play with. Riku had been sick for the past week and he only had Ventus to play with. Now he had new friends that were odd like him. Sora's words, not hers.

The little boy had been bounding around the house with them for the past two days, and while the dog, Goofy, seemed quite happy to keep up with him, Donald had a short temper and no patience. This was something Sora had figured out early on and decided that it'd be fun to see a duck's feathers turn bright red from anger. Donald never yelled at Sora, since he was still only a toddler, but that didn't stop him from glaring.

Sora was in his tiny blue pajamas with racecars on it, holding onto the old, worn teddy bears he had from when he was a baby. Ayame was never sure how he had gotten them, since she was positive that the teddy bears had been in the castle the night it was destroyed, but she didn't question it. Sora was quite happy with them, and he seemed almost protective over one of them. It had an R sewn into the foot, and Ayame knew that this one had belonged to Roxas, although Sora wouldn't know that for quite some time.

He was sitting in between Goofy and Donald, listening to the stories about their home with a look of amazement on his face. Their stories were almost better then Ventus's. Almost.

"Can I travel?" Sora asked them. "On a gummi bear?"

"Gummi ship," Donald corrected. "And no."

"Awww…why not?"

"You're too little."

"How bout when I get bigger?"

"No!"

Guilt rushed through Donald when he saw tears building up in Sora's eyes, but luckily Goofy came to his rescue. "Aww don't listen to Donald, Sora. We'll take ya on our gummi ship when you're older."

"Promise?" Sora said, his tears gone and a happy smile on his face.

"Of course, a'hyuk."

Sora laughed at Goofy's laugh before his mother came over and said, "Time for bed Mister."

"But mommy, I wanna play with Goofy 'n Dona," Sora whined with a pout. "They're my bestest friends. Well, them, Riku and Venny."

Even Donald's expression softened at this, but Sora's mother was immune to his adorable pout and whine. She quickly picked him up before saying, "They'll be here tomorrow when you wake up, but now is the time for sleep."

"But mommy…"

"No but mommies."

"Bye bye," Sora said in a sulky voice as he waved at Donald and Goofy over his mother's shoulder before they both vanished upstairs.

"Gawrsh, he's a cute little feller, ain't he Donald?"

"Meh, I guess," Donald said with a forced grumble. "I think that we wasted two days here."

"I think you like him."

"Aww phooey."

After making sure that Sora was asleep, Ayame returned downstairs to offer Donald and Goofy extra blankets for the couch, since it was supposed to be colder that night. Well, the island's version of cold, that is.

The house became silent with only the snores of Donald and Goofy heard. This was not what kept Sora up though. He was curled up into a little ball with his eyes squeezed shut. It was freezing in his room, and he thought he saw something move. Sure, his mother told him over and over that there was no such things as monsters, but he thought she was lying.

"Mommy?" he whispered, not wanting to startle whatever was in his room. It was no use though, because his mother was asleep. If Ventus had been in the house, he would have heard his brother's whimper, no matter how quite it actually was.

Ventus. Sora remembered what his brother telling him about the hermit crabs and about being afraid. He was probably just seeing things.

Confidence filled Sora as he took the blankets off of his head and looked around. His room was dark, darker than normal, but he couldn't see anything moving. Carefully, he rolled off of the bed and took a few hesitant steps towards where he had seen the moving shadow.

And suddenly he found himself staring directly into a pair of vicious yellow eyes.

**VVVVVV**

"Mommy!"

Donald and Goofy both jerked awake, tumbling to the floor off of the loveseat and couch respectively. The sound of Ayame Hikari's rapid footsteps above their head didn't catch neither the dog nor the duck's attention, but her terrified scream did.

Both of them shot up the stairs and towards where they knew Sora's room was. Ayame was already at the door, banging on it, trying to get it open.

"Do something," she pleaded with them, panic filtering through her normally calm eyes.

Donald's staff appeared in his hand and he pointed it at the door. "Thundaga." Lightning crashed into the door, splintering it, but effectively getting rid of it.

Goofy used his shield to bash away the creature that tried to come out as he led the way in. He and Donald barely got the chance to move before the creatures were upon them.

Ayame managed to get around the wreckage of the small room and saw her son backing himself into a corner, his blue eyes full of fear.

"Sora!"

His head whipped towards her as he yelled, "Mommy!"

She tried to make a run to him, but one of the creatures, Endless, she realized, cut her off and threw her backwards.

"Let go! Mommy!"

Donald was the closest to Sora and could clearly see a tall, cloaked figure pick up the small boy, who was struggling with all his might to get away. Donald was about to use his stopga spell on the man, when he was tackled to the ground yet again.

Sora struggled, but this stranger wouldn't let him go. He was kicking, clawing and screaming, but nothing was working. Finally he did the only other thing he could think of. He bit him.

The man let out a yell of pain before yelling, "You little brat!"

Ayame let out a scream when she saw the man, in his anger, slam Sora into the wall. His eyes met hers for only a moment before they rolled back into his head and his body went limp, but not before whimpering the word, "Mommy."

A corridor of darkness appeared behind the man as he carelessly carried Sora away from his home. Then, since their mission was complete, all of the Endless vanished as well.

There was a heavy silence before Ayame's sobs echoed around the room.

"What do we do?" Goofy asked, a downhearted look on his face. They had tried to protect the boy, but they had failed miserably.

"Try to contact the Kin—er—Mickey, and Ventus too."

Ayame's sobs suddenly increased, causing them to turn around. She was holding a stuffed bear with an S on the foot of it as she cried. They could both clearly see that the stuffed animal had been torn in two.

"Sora," she sobbed. "I'm sorry Sora. I couldn't protect Roxas, and now I've lost you too."

"We'll get him back," Donald said confidently. "Well, maybe not us, but we'll help any way we can."

"Donald's right ma'am. Don't worry, he'll be home before you know it."

She didn't look at them, but she nodded her head as she held the torn teddy bear close.

**VVVVVV**

**Author's Note**

Maybe I should have put a warning on this for it's extreme choppiness? Or the fact that there is no consistency in time. Some chapters take place in the same day, others take place weeks and months from each other.

Oh well, just nod your heads, smile, and pretend you understand.

I haven't had much time for fanfiction lately, and I don't even have classes right now. Oh well, Easter and then moving can do that to a person.

So yeah, Xehanort took Sora. That bastard.

Onto reviews!

**DAN88** – Who's Aqua gonna call? Ghost busters! …or have someone else call an over grown mouse, but, ya know, same thing.

**Hero Of the Hazard** – No premonition or eavesdropping. My explanation for Sora's weirdness is better than that! No one's guessed it yet.

**Chasingfireflies who is under the name AteloPeafic619** – You my friend are on the edge of story abandonment. Don't feel bad, most people have done it…especially me. I loath the name kaykay, LOATH ENTIRELY. I'd like to take the Avada Kedavra curse to it. I thought Hayden Christensen looked better in Revenge of the Sith. He was badass. It might not be a tragedy because everyone dies, but it could be because of the reason the reason Ventus dies. Also Shakespeare's plays are only categorized in two major (Keyword being major) categories: tragedy and comedy. Tragedy's have sad endings, comedy's have happy endings. I know what the Biggest Loser is. I don't watch it though.

**Trainalf** – You gotta love when high and mighty characters are reduced to comedy. Kind of like Riku! It's fun making him the comic relief in anything. I completely understand the words 'school business' and not responding.

**Iaveina** – Kairi's the worse of the two. You can make up your own story about glitter, glue, a live horse and pie. I was just throwing out random words when I was typing that. The goddamn witch in Snow White terrified me to no end. And Monstro. Kingdom Hearts completely took the horror out of all the villains and flying space whales. Although Hades was pretty damn good cause he was funny, not scary. The kids are creepy, or at least Sora and Namine are. Riku doesn't really care about much and Kairi's just spoiled. My project did go well. I made a website for my design portfolio, but I think I'll make a second one for fanfics, images, videos and such.

Thank you to the reviewers. Bunny shaped cookies for all!

Happy Easter! Or if you don't celebrate it, Happy Having Monday Off For Not Reason!

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	10. Nightmare

**Shadows of Beginnings**

_**Chapter Nine - Nightmare**_

It had taken everyone's effort to keep Ventus from strangling both Donald and Goofy when he got home. The only thing that had finally made him stop was his mother telling him to. They had tried to help, they really did. The difference was that they didn't have Keyblades and couldn't fight the Endless like he could.

That didn't make Ventus not want to stuff and cook Donald though.

Aqua managed to get in touch with Terra, telling him to hurry back as soon as possible. She felt horrible about this, because she blamed herself for getting captured.

It was a vicious cycle of blame once Terra got to the islands. He blamed himself for vanishing for so long in pursuit of a man that could not be found. Aqua, as mentioned before, blamed herself for being captured and acting as bait for Ventus. Ventus blamed himself because he was the one who was suppose to protect his baby brother. Mickey blamed himself for taking Ventus away from the islands and Donald and Goofy blamed themselves for not doing a better job protecting him.

"Stop it!" Ayame yelled after several moments of this. "Just stop! It's not going to bring Sora back!"

"Aya, calm down." Mrs. Keimei, Riku's mother, was a good friend of Ayame's since Destiny Islands had been created. When Mrs. Hikari had called her house in tears she had quickly come over to comfort her friend.

"No! Stop pitying yourselves! It's not going to bring my baby back!"

"I'm sorry mom," Ventus said as he glanced down at his hands. "Where do we start looking?"

"I was never able to pinpoint Xehanort in one spot," Terra said as he crossed his arms. "But he must have some kind of…home base out there somewhere."

"Radiant Garden."

Everyone turned to look at Aqua oddly.

"The best place to start looking is where we just came from," she said while glancing up at them.

"Why?" Goofy asked curiously.

"Ansem the Wise is a respected scientist, but he has several apprentices that didn't rub me the right way. There's just something, dark about them. The little girl in the castle, not the princess, her cousin, she has some type of weird power ("Like you do," Ventus said, trying to lighten the mood a bit.) and she said that one of the apprentices was going to cause a lot of trouble for us." Sure, it was paraphrasing the fact that the girl pretty much said that Ventus's death would have something to do with the person she was referring to, but that was not something she wanted to say in front of his already distressed mother.

"What's his name?" Mickey asked, an odd look on his features. "There must be a reason that you suspect him aside from a little girl's intuition."

"His name is Xehanort."

The silence echoed around them as everyone stared at her wide-eyed.

"What? You mean, the Xehanort we're looking for?" Terra managed to say.

"No, not the same. He's young, but I just know he has something to do with the Xehanort we're looking for," she said. "And he knew I was in the castle. He knew where my room was. It only made sense that he could capture me so easily."

"I don't kno—"

"It's a place to start," Donald interrupted Terra with a firm glare.

"It sure is better than nothing," Goofy added. "But yur—er—I mean Mickey, wouldn't Donald and I just be getting in the way? We can't fight those Endless-thingers."

"That's true," Mickey said. "Don't worry fellas, we have an extra gummi ship and Yen Sid wanted to see you after you were done on Destiny Islands, remember? You should go and see him while we find Sora."

"I'm coming with you."

Everyone jerked around in surprise at Mrs. Keimei's words. Actually, Mrs. Keimei and Mrs. Hikari had been completely forgotten until now.

"It's too dangerous," Ventus cut in.

"Dangerous or not, Sora is going to need an adult that he's familiar with," Riku's mother argued. "Besides, I'm a children's doctor who can use a little healing magic. Sora would be more comfortable with me than just a random doctor, wherever he is."

"Oh god," Ayame said, panic lacing through her voice. "Do you think he's badly hurt right now? What if my baby's laying dead on some abandoned world?"

Ventus jumped up and rushed over to his mother, who had collapsed on the floor in tears. He didn't say a word to her, he just hugged her tightly. Really, there was nothing he could say.

Because they both knew there was a chance that her fears were actually reality.

**VVVVVVVVV**

Small sobs echoed around the cramped dark room. They only ceased when the metal door crashed loudly into a rock wall, leaving a large dent. A tall man came in and yelled, "Shut up! Shut up and stop crying! That's all you've been doing!"

The single occupant of the cramped room tried backing away into a corner his blue eyes clouding with more tears as his sobs got louder.

The man growled with annoyance as he shot over and picked up the boy by his arms and shook his roughly. "Shut up!"

"Put him down."

The young man literally dropped the boy onto the floor and took a step away from him as an old, balding man walked into the room. He glared at the younger one before saying, "We need him alive. Do not forget that. I would like him relatively unharmed as well."

"My apologizes."

The old man's orange eyes focused on the small boy as he came forward and held out his hand. "Come Sora."

Sora whimpered and backed away more. All he wanted was to go home with his mommy and Venny. He didn't like this cold, dark place, and he had been there for about a billion years so far. It had actually been a week, but Sora was too young to really know or care.

"Now Sora, do you want to stay in here forever?"

Sora shook his head and said, "I want mommy."

"If you stay here you'll never get her back."

"Not suppose' to go with strangers."

"You can come with me, or you can stay here with him," Xehanort said, motioning to the young man who had yelled at Sora earlier.

The small boy hesitantly came forward and Xehanort picked him up rather roughly before walking out of the room.

"I don't see why he's so important," the younger man sneered while glancing at Sora. "Just like I don't understand you're experiments."

"You are jealous," Xehanort said. "Do not think that I do not know this Xehanort."

The younger Xehanort glared at him and asked, "Jealous? Of a child and some mixture of a person? I think not. You could have so many more minions if you would just leave the two halves apart."

"Enough," the older Xehanort barked, causing Sora to cringe. "You know nothing of darkness nor light. You know nothing of the heart. You know nothing of Kingdom Hearts. That is why you remain only an asset, and never a partner."

"So what are you saying? That this small child is going to be a partner? Or how about that Endless abomination that seems to be your right hand man? I am you're son, I deserve recognition," the younger Xehanort yelled.

"Go back to Ansem's lab and stay there until I assign you something else to do," the older Xehanort snapped. "And that is an order as both your superior and as your father."

Younger Xehanort grumbled under his breath before turning and walking out of the room. He couldn't go back to Ansem's lab because he knew that Aqua would know he had something to do with Sora's disappearance. Still, what his father didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Sora didn't say much; he just kept his eyes towards the floor. He didn't like this old man. Sure, he didn't hurt him as much as the younger man did, but he was cold and mean. No, Sora would have preferred anyone else to these two people, even Venny's quiet friend Terra.

"Now Sora," Xehanort said as he put the boy on a cold, hard chair in a dark room. "You're going to have to listen to me if you want to see your mother again."

Sora just shrank back away from him and shook his head violently.

Xehanort ignored this as summoned his own dark Keyblade. "Now, show me yours." Sora shook his head again. "Why not?"

"You're bad," Sora whispered. "You hurt people. I don't wanna hurt people."

"Show me your key."

"No."

Xehanort sighed. It was amazing how stubborn a four-year-old could be. He couldn't possibly understand the power he had the potential to use, but still, every time they had this conversation the answer remained the same: no.

"Now."

"No."

Xehanort took a few steps closer to Sora to intimidate him, but Sora didn't take this very well. He couldn't cower any farther into the chair than he already had, so he did the exact opposite. He shot his tiny leg forward, successfully hurting the old man.

Xehanort's eyes seemed to turn a darker, more violent shade of orange as he brought his Keyblade into the air and said, "You'll pay for that brat."

Sora squeezed his eyes shut and yelled only one word, "Venny!"

**VVVVVVVVV**

Ventus's eyes shot open and he rolled off of the rock he was sleeping on. He groaned in pain as he slowly stood up and shook his head. He looked around to see what had woken him up, but everything was still in the wasteland around him.

He shook his head again and moved back into the shadows. He shouldn't have fallen asleep anyway. He knew how important it was to stake out the valley of rock that lay below him.

Earlier that week, Mickey had gone and confronted Ansem about Xehanort, since he apparently had something else to discuss with him. Mickey had seen Xehanort himself and confirmed what Aqua felt: there was something dark about that man.

Ansem had approached Xehanort about this, and the young man fled. He didn't do a good enough job at getting away though, because Terra managed to track him down pretty easily.

Xehanort was in one of the caves in the valley below Ventus, but unfortunately, there were too many caves to try and guess where exactly the man was. And if Sora was being held somewhere in there they didn't want to risk Xehanort finding out that they were there.

Terra, Aqua and Mickey were in different spots around the rocky valley, all waiting and watching to see if Xehanort made an appearance.

Unfortunately he had yet to show up and they had been waiting and searching for a week. Sora had been gone for a full two weeks now, and with every passing hour Ventus' fear for his brother became stronger and stronger.

Confusion flashed through Ventus. If there was no one around, what woke him up? He stayed silently, listening and watching the area below him. He didn't dare more or even breathe normally, for fear that he would miss something.

"Mommy!"

Ventus jerked up quickly a distant and faint voice echoing in his head. It took him a moment to realize that it wasn't actually in his head when he heard sobs coming from somewhere.

He quickly started walking, straining his ears to hear where the voice was coming from while trying to keep himself calm. Ventus knew that voice; he knew his brother was here somewhere.

This was the first night he had spent in this specific area, since there was only one lonely little cave there and everyone was sure that Xehanort wasn't stupid enough to stay there. Of course, maybe they had overestimated the man (or men, if the older Xehanort was here as well) and they were stupid enough to hide there. Or maybe they were the ones being outsmarted all along.

As he started scaling down the steep cliffs, he found a small hole that his hand could barely fit through. That was where the crying was coming from. If Ventus was right, then this was probably an airshaft into the cliff.

He quietly jumped down in the entrance of the cave, kneeling down on one knee and listening quietly for a moment. He could still hear the muffled crying.

Ventus summoned his Keyblade and quickly, but silently, started heading down the cave. He could hear the crying get steadily louder until he reached a turn. Cautiously, he looked down the next hall, realizing that the cave was a lot bigger than they originally believed.

He could see two Endless standing outside of a metal door that stood out like a sore thumb. That was where the crying was coming from.

As quick as the element he was named after, Ventus dashed down the hall, slicing through the Endless with Acrossing of Two. He wasted no time in waiting to see if someone else would appear and used his Keyblade to unlock the door.

The sight that he was met with broke his heart to pieces. Curled up in a small ball in the corner, with cuts and bruises all over him, was Sora. He seemed to be trying to crunch himself up into a smaller ball when he heard the door open and whimpered, "I want mommy."

Ventus crossed the room quickly and said, "Sora?"

The little boy opened his right eye as he felt someone pick him up, but they were holding him comfortingly, not like they were trying to squeeze him to death. More tears welded up in Sora's eyes as he said, "Venny."

"Shhh, shh, it'll be alright," Ventus said as he rubbed his brother's back. A loud crash from the hallway caught his attention and he realized that he needed to get out. Now.

Running as quickly as possible to the entrance of the cave, Ventus only realized his problem when he got to the end; how on earth was he supposed to climb up the cliff without hurting Sora anymore?

A sudden blur beside him and a loud crash behind him caused Ventus to lose his balance and start to tumble forward. Another hand grabbed his arm, pulling him back towards the cliff's edge.

"Terra?" he asked with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"We tried calling you over your com, but it was just static, so we were afraid something bad had happened," Terra said as he helped Ventus climb up, in the process the blond could clearly see Mickey (the blur that passed him heading into the cave) destroy several of the Endless that had appeared.

So that Ventus could pull himself up the last stretch of the hill, Aqu (who had been waiting at the top of the cliffs) took the now unconscious Sora into her arms. She let out a gasp and said, "Oh god. We need to get help for him, now."

"He's only got a few bruises though, right? The worst thing is his eye, right Aqua?" Ventus asked, panic filtering into his voice. It had been too dark to see much more than a few nasty bruises and cuts earlier.

Aqua, however, turned away from him so that he couldn't see Sora. She shook her head viciously and said, "I'm running ahead. We've got to get him to Mrs. Keimei as quickly as possible."

"Aqua!" Ventus yelled as he rushed after her.

Terra waited for Mickey to show up. When he did, the mouse didn't seem surprised that Aqua and Ventus were not there as well.

"Come on," Mickey said to Terra after a moment. "We're doing no one any good by staying here right now. We need to make sure that they get back to the city in one piece."

Terra nodded and the two started running after their companions.

**VVVVVVVVV**

"What's wrong with him! Why won't you just tell me?"

By the time Terra and Mickey caught up to Aqua and Ventus, they were already inside Merlin's house, in front of a closed door. Aqua was standing in front of it as if protecting the door, while Ventus looked about ready to throw her out of the way. No matter how much Ventus liked Aqua, she was keeping him from his brother.

"You can't go in," Aqua growled back at him, not wavering at his loud voice. "I told you that."

"Why not?"

"Because you're dirty, you're filthy, and you'll just panic. Mrs. Keimei needs quiet to make sure that he'll be alright, you know that."

"But I—" Ventus didn't notice Terra come up behind him until the older boy put pressure on his neck, effectively knocking him unconscious.

"Was that really necessary?" Aqua asked as Terra managed to lift Ventus up under his arm.

"You know it was. He wasn't going to back down. How is Sora anyway?"

Tears welded up in Aqua's eyes as she said, "Not very good. When I took him from Ventus…well…Ven couldn't see the extent of his injuries but I could. Terra, his bone was broken and coming out of his arm. _Out of his arm Terra_!" She sounded slightly hysterical now. "And all the bruises and cuts on him. He might not even be able to see out of his eye after it heals. He's only a baby still and he was hurt that badly!"

"Calm down or I'll knock you out too," Terra demanded, keeping a straight face.

"Terra, why don't you put Ventus somewhere so he doesn't wake up in any pain…well…physical pain," Mickey suggested. "And Aqua, you should at least lay down for a bit."

Aqua shook her head stubbornly and sat on the floor. "I'll be fine here, I'm not too tired."

Terra stared at her skeptically before shrugged and dragging a limp Ventus to another room. Mickey watched them go before turning back to Aqua and asking, "How bad is he really?"

"It was horrible Mickey," she answered, tears streaking down her face. "I couldn't—it was terrible! I couldn't tell Ven, I couldn't."

"Calm down," Mickey said as she started to hyperventilate. He patted her back comfortingly as she took several minutes to breath normally again.

She looked up at Mickey will sad eyes and said, "I couldn't tell him that his baby brother was dying."

**VVVVVVVVV**

**Author's Note**

Hmmm…maybe I deserved that nasty review I got. Some things I write are twisted, and while I cringe at the thought of it really happening, I don't mind writing tiny bits of it. Like here when they hurt Sora. It's disturbing and wrong that someone could hurt a child, but I still wrote it.

Oh well, my instructor always says that the only way you learn is by leaving your comfort area.

**Trainalf** – Don't worry, why and how everyone forgets is a big part of this.

**Shire Folk** – Xehanort is just one of those crazy bastards that you love to loath. His son, also Xehanort, is someone you just want to take behind the shed and beat with a shovel. …oh god that's such a hickish thing to say!

**DAN88** – You didn't get Monday off? Too bad. I have all week off, but we moved this week so no quick updates from me. Ventus angry that Sora was taken? Definitely not. It's more like if he had a nuke on him, he'd drop it on Xehanort's face.

**Iaveina** – Every little kid loves Mickey Mouse! Except for the weird ones. Actually, the traveling on the gummi bear thing was a typo. I was tired and instead of gummi ship I wrote that, so I just left it. Figured he's a little kid, he can get away with it. I hate teachers that do that! One of my teacher's would give us a lesson and show us several examples of what we were supposed to do to get certain parts of a website to work. Then he says 'now do the assignment worth 15% of your mark doing that and some stuff you've never seen in your life. Have fun.' I was ready to throw the computer at that teacher, but he passed me anyway so that's all that counts.

**Catharsis25** – No one has issues with the way Kairi talks as much as I do. It's VERY annoying to write. More annoying than trying to write Hagrid's accent in Harry Potter fics. Still, I did it for a reason and you'll see why in the next chapter…I think. Considering that they were abusing him for about two weeks before Ven found him, I think Sora's going to have some issues in the future.

**Anonymous with a name** – Political rants make me smile. Glad you don't mind the whole time skipping thing I'm doing. …you're asking ME about self-inserts? Well, people do them all the time, it's true, but if you look at number eight of my pet peeves on my profile, you'll see a random sentence without much explanation behind it saying that, personally, I despise self-inserts. Hate em, even if they're only small, tiny ones. So in my opinion (personal opinion only) avoid putting yourself in a fanfic, or if you do, avoid any mention that you have put yourself or friends in a fic. Good readers will usually know if the author's plunked his or herself into a story though.

Thank you for all the great reviews! You gets are seriously the best.

_**Krystal Lily Potter **_


	11. Contract

**Shadows of Beginnings**

_**Chapter Ten - Contract**_

Blame was something people always put upon themselves, even if they couldn't have known how their actions would affect the future in such strong ways. Ansem the Wise was no exception to that.

He hadn't known that the Xehanort he took in as an apprentice would go on to be such a bad person. He couldn't have known that the young man would try to harm a mere child. Still, Ansem blamed himself. He should have tried to find out more of Xehanort's past. Because he hired him, Xehanort knew how to get to Aqua, which in turn caused Ventus to come running to help her, leaving Sora relatively unprotected.

At first Ansem had simply been horrified to hear what his now former-apprentice had done to such a small boy. Then he had learned the truth from Mickey. This boy was very important to the future. He was to be the Keyblade Master. Now he was slowly fading away.

Ansem had questioned his other apprentices, who claimed that they didn't know about Xehanort's treachery. Ansem knew this was a lie, but he said nothing to them, deciding to keep the other apprentices in reach, should the occasion rise where he needed more information from them.

Besides, now that he knew he was looking for an older Xehanort as well, he was able to pull up some basic information. Apparently the younger Xehanort was actually the older Xehanort's son, which explained the same names, same eyes and same hair color. The young man's mother was not named though.

Xehanort, Terra had explained to Ansem, was the one who created the Endless, creatures of darkness that didn't look like people, but at the same time they were pieces of people. That was the only definition that anyone could ever find on the mysterious creatures.

This reminded Ansem of an experiment that Xehanort suggested. He wanted to see if it was possible to separate the heart from the body but for the body to still be useable. If he had gotten this idea from his father, then perhaps it had to do with the process of creating Endless. Ansem was a lot a things, but he was not a cruel person and would not experiment on people to try and answer that hypothesis.

So for now he would watch and wait for his other apprentices to slip up and reveal the location of the treacherous Xehanort. To make up for what his apprentice had done, however, Ansem managed to let the Keyblade Wielders bring the Keyblade Master into the castle walls for better security and better health care.

Still, it didn't look like it was doing little Sora any good.

**  
VVVVVVVVVV**

She let out a sigh, having slipped away from the guards that were supposed to be watching her. She was an independent woman and could handle herself, thank you very much. She was an entire _four_-years-old, nothing could stand in her way.

Kairi hummed to herself as she skipped down the empty hallway in the palace. Naminé was with her mother and father and couldn't play today, and even though she heard Aqua was in the castle she hadn't found her yet. This left Kairi stuck with the extra security that her parents had placed around her.

Needless to say, six tall, armored men were quite boring to be around. It had taken her ages to slip away from them.

Suddenly, Kairi came to a complete stop before turning slightly and staring at a closed door. She tilted her head curiously before following the urge to push the door open and peak inside.

Her indigo eyes focused on the plain white bed in front of her, noticing a tiny lump on it. Then she noticed the brown bush on the bed and went to get a closer look.

This brown bush turned out to be hair that belonged to a little boy. His eyes were closed, his skin was discolored with bruises, and he had a mask over his mouth that was helping him to breathe. She didn't actually know at the time that it was helping him breathe, but she didn't really question it.

Kairi climbed up onto the chair to peer at him more closely. She tilted her head again before reading out and touched his hair. It was fascinating, because it stuck up in all different directions, but at the same time wasn't hard and pointy!

"Hi?" she said hesitantly, but he didn't move. She wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but she knew he was hurt.

Kairi reached out and took his hand into her own. Slowly, Sora's eyes opened, and for a moment a tall young man with caramel-brown hair and a young woman with long red hair and a pink dress stared at each other before fading back into the children that they actually were.

"You okay?"

"Hurts," he muttered.

"You get bettew," she said encouragingly. "Mama says that evewyone gets huwt, but they get bettew."

Sora smiled weakly before asking, "Where Venny??

"Venny?"

"My big brother."

"Dunno," she answered. "I'm Kaiwi."

"I'm Sora," he replied as his eyes closed again.

"Sowa huh? Kay, you go sleep and I watch you, kay Sowa?"

He didn't reply to her, but she knew the answer would have been yes.

"What are you doing in here?"

Kairi jumped a bit and looked around. A woman had walked in without her knowing it, but didn't really give Kairi a second glance after asking her initial question. Instead, she went over to Sora and started looking at a chart on the end of his bed.

"What's wong with him?" Kairi asked.

"He's hurt pretty badly, honey," the woman, Mrs. Keimei said without glancing up.

"Sowa will be alwight, you see," Kairi said confidently.

Mrs. Keimei stopped moving and shot Kairi an odd look before asking, "How did you knw his name?"

"He told me."

"When?"

"Just a few minutes ago," Kairi said. "He woke up and said his name was Sowa. He's my newest fwiend."

Mrs. Keimei smiled sadly the tiny princess, but she didn't say a word. She didn't have the heart to tell this little girl that her newfound friend was dying.

**  
VVVVVVVVVV**

Ventus sat on the edge of a large crystal that protruded from the steep hills of the crystal fissure, his blue eyes focused blankly on the landscape in front of him. He felt like nothing more than a zombie ever since Mrs. Keimei had uttered those terrible words to him.

Sora was dying and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Only the most powerful of healers could help, but such a powerful healer hadn't been seen in years. Sure, young Aerith was on her way to being the best, but the magic that would be needed to save Sora could easily kill her.

Ventus closed his eyes as he leapt off of the crystal and stumbled when he landed on the ground. For a moment he seemed to keep his balance before his legs gave out and he tumbled down to his knees.

"No," he muttered. "No, no, no, no, NO! I let Roxas die, I can't let Sora die. I can't! I'll do anything! Absolutely anything to keep my brother a live. Anything…please…"

"While a god or two from several worlds may hear your prayer, none will answer it."

His head shot up as blazing green fire appeared before him, revealing Maleficent as it faded. "What do you want?"

She smirked and said, "Now, now, you wouldn't want to be rude to the one person who is not only powerful enough, but willing to save your dear brother's life."

Ventus slowly stood up and asked, "You-you would?" This didn't seem like the Maleficent he had come across a few times. She was annoying and powerful, yes, but even though she was never a real threat in his eyes, she wasn't the type to leap to help him.

"But of course," she said slyly. "For a price."

"I knew there was a catch," Ventus muttered to himself before speaking louder. "What's your price Maleficent?"

She smirked again before saying, "You see I have done some research over the past months and I have discover many interesting things about the heart, about light, about darkness. I plan on using a new creation that has been slowly appearing on this world. Creatures similar to the Endless, but not nearly as loyal a singular person. I wish to first conquer these creatures, but unfortunately you're blade can destroy them."

Yes, Maleficent was revealing a large chunk of her plan to him, but that wouldn't matter after what she proposed.

"I want the Keyblade Bearers gone, and you will be the first. I will heal your brother, Ventus, but it won't happen right away. It will be a slow process where you're life force will be exchanged for his. This way you get what you want: you're brother alive and healthy again, and I get what I want: you dead."

Ventus was about to point out a sharp flaw in her plan when he stopped. She had no clue that Sora too could summon a Keyblade, and there was no way that she could know he was the Master of the Keyblades. Otherwise, Ventus was sure that she wouldn't put out such an offer. Still, he had to make sure that, even if she did find out, she wouldn't reverse it.

Then there was the fact that, in order to heal Sora, he was eventually going to have to die. It should have been a difficult decision, but while it was extremely life altering (or life-ending, in this case), he came up with his answer quickly.

"Write it down on a binding contract, one that cannot be undone," Ventus demanded. "Then we'll both sign it to keep our parts of the agreement. Sora will heal like I want, no matter what may occur later, and I will die like you want."

With a wave of her staff, the magic seemed to course through the air, weaving into a glowing green scroll. An elegant fountain pen appeared beside it, floating in midair. "As you wish," she said.

Ventus read over the contract carefully, making sure that there were no loopholes that she could use. It appeared though, that she didn't suspect the boy of being more than what he seemed to be, so she made no mention of a condition if Sora was revealed to have a Keyblade. The only thing she mentioned was him trying to be healed after the contract was signed.

"Do we have a deal?"

Ventus stared at it for a moment before grabbing the pen and writing his name. The contract vanished, but he could literally feel the magic it left behind. He knew that there was no going back now.

Suddenly, he let out a groan and stumbled back down to his knees while holding his head.

"Oh, I didn't mention that the first bit would be the most painful, did I? Pity. Now you better get to your brother before that pain stops, otherwise it could take even longer to heal him." With that, she was gone.

Ventus grinded his teeth against each other from pain as he shakily stood up and started heading back towards the castle. He wasn't about to let his brother keep suffering, and even though it meant his death, he wanted Sora to get better as quickly as possible.

**  
VVVVVVVVVV**

The Queen was more than highly intrigued when she finally found her daughter sitting beside the bed of that poor little injured boy that they agreed to keep in the palace. Kairi was sitting in the chair with a coloring book, looking over every once and a while at the boy.

"Kairi?"

She glanced around and said, "Hi mama. This my new fwiend, Sowa."

The Queen grinned a bit. She would really have to try and keep teaching her daughter how to say the letter r properly. Then a frown appeared on her face. The boy didn't look too good.

"Kairi, maybe you should let him rest."

"But he is mama," she replied as she tossed her coloring book to the floor and sat up on her knees again. "'Sides, I make him feel bettew."

"How?"

"I just do." Kairi then took his hand again, and as she did his eyes slowly opened up again. "See!"

The Queen took a step closer to him and asked, "Are you alright honey?"

"Hurts," he muttered. "Where Venny?"

She thought about this for a moment before remembering that Ventus was the name of his older brother, so Venny was probably his nickname. She smiled at him and said, "I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"Kay," he said and closed his eyes.

"You gonna sleep?" Kairi asked with an almost disappointed look on her face.

"No. Head hurts."

Kairi opened her mouth to speak when the door burst open and Ventus stumbled in. His eyes met Sora's and he said, "Thank god. You're awake."

"I feel a little better Venny," Sora muttered to him.

A relieved smile passed over the elder Hikari's face as he said, "Good, means the witch kept her end of the bargain." Then he fainted.

**  
VVVVVVVVVV**

**Author's Note**

And now you know WHY Ven is going to die. As for everyone forgetting…well…that's going to be explained in a few chapters. Even though there's only a few chapters left.

I'm still stuck with any thoughts of a sequel to Shadows of Reality, so the next Shadows based fic is shaping up to be Shadows of a Dream: Final Mix. Because of how many extra chapters there are, and how many things I switched around and rewrote, I'm just posting it as a rewrite. I don't know when that will come about though.

I'm also working on something completely separate that's AU. As for anything Harry Potter, there's a good chance that I'll get some sort of inspiration after watching the movie when it comes out (it always happens), so we'll see about something then. I might just continue, and finish, Into the Darkness.

**Chasingfireflies** – I am twisted. I've been told this many times before. No, first I have to accio you here and THEN avada kedavra you. I know he was really weird at the end. It made me smile. No, I haven't been watching Stranger than Fiction. I never watched it actually. Several of my English teachers went on about comedy tragedy thing in high school. Have fun with the whole moving in thing. I imagine your gonna have heaps of fun.

**Trainalf** – lol yeah I'm a Harry Potter fan. My friend and I were the first ones in line for Order of the Phoenix for the midnight showing. It was grand. We waited there with travel sized games and all. Needless to say, I'm OVERLY excited about Half Blood Prince.

**DAN88** – Well, Sora's going to be fine, but now Ventus is dying. Am I cruel or what? It would be funny to see, wouldn't it?

**Kingdom hearts birth by sleep** – I lost my comfort area writing the chapter. I can write a lot of thing, but when it comes to young children getting hurt really badly, I feel rotten when I write it. So much, in fact, that I refused to mention a little child dying in my fic Harry Potter and the Seven Split Soul. It made me sick to think about.

**Iaveina** – Yeah, it's obvious that he survives, but poor little Sora is going to be scarred for life…unless he somehow forgets it all…which he clearly does. I know what you mean about the school thing changing passwords. Mine does that too and it's annoying. That would have been funny to see.

Well people, I best be off. Need to go to school for the most useless class in the world. I wish some high school credits counted towards the college ones, then I wouldn't have to take Entrepreneurship again. It's the same thing I learned in grade 11!

Sorry for any typos. I seriously didn't edit this chapter very much. I'll take another look at it later when I'm not so tired.

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	12. Friends

**Shadows of Beginnings**

_**Chapter Eleven - Friends**_

When Aqua learned that Sora was going to be alright, she was ecstatic, because that meant that Ventus would be in a much better mood and stop sulking. And while Ventus was all smiles as his brother started to get better at a phenomenal rate, he wasn't up playing with the small boy like he usually would. Instead, he always felt tired and was always nodding off to sleep, no matter where he was.

When she or Terra would ask him about it, he would just smile and say that his adrenaline had finally run out and now he was crashing cause of it. He would wave off their worry and say that nothing was wrong, but Aqua knew he was lying. She had seen the way he worriedly would stare off into the distance, and she knew something was wrong with him.

Still, he was happy, because Sora could even get up and move around. And if he was happy, for the moment, that's all that mattered. Aqua wished that Mickey Mouse hadn't randomly vanished after saying he needed to check on something. He was a wise mouse for his young age (at least, she assumed he was young), and she knew that he might have some answers for what happened to Ventus.

A giggle distracted Aqua from her dark thoughts. She turned around and saw a smiling Kairi and Naminé drag Sora into the room with them. Terra followed them in with a bemused look and took a seat beside her while folding his arms. "Poor Sora. He gets better and then he's tortured."

"I dunno," Aqua replied while watching them. "Sora looks like he's having fun." That was sort of true. Sora enjoyed coloring and talking to the two little girls, and one time when he suggested playing with fake swords they had been ecstatic, but Mrs. Keimei, his permanent doctor/shadow, said that he wasn't well enough for that yet because he still had a broken arm. Still, the little girls wanted to play pirates so they promised that they would when Sora got better.

"It's too bad that we'll have to take him back to Destiny Islands eventually," Terra said.

"Once he's really up to traveling…well, once he and Ven are."

Terra nodded but said nothing else.

"Sowa," Kairi said, causing him to turn away from what Naminé was drawing to look at her. He tilted his head curiously and she burst into giggles and hugged him tightly.

Aqua couldn't help but let out an 'awww' at the sight. She stifled her laughter and Terra let out a small snort of amusement. It was painfully obvious that the tiny girl was completely taken with the little boy. It made some sort of sense though, because Kairi never really interacted with boys her age before, and Sora was just too cute not to like. She had taken to hugging him a lot, giggling, and following him around.

Ventus, on more than once occasion, had teased his brother mercilessly about having a girlfriend already. Sora was too young to understand what this really meant, all he knew was that Kairi was a girl and she was his friend, but so was Naminé and no one said that she was his girlfriend. He had even asked once if that made Riku his boyfriend. Ventus had gone pale for a moment before laughing and saying that no, Riku was not. Riku was just a friend. He also advised Sora to never say that again, and if Venny said not to say it, then Sora was not going to say it.

"Venny!"

Aqua and Terra looked around as the blond boy entered the room. He smiled at his brother before asking, "You being good for Kairi and Naminé?"

Both the girls giggled and the three of them turned back to the lego that Kairi had yanked out.

Ventus sat on the armrest of the couch Aqua and Terra was sitting on. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, wincing as he felt a headache flash through him.

"You okay?"

He looked at Aqua and smiled at her before nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Aqua," Naminé said as she came over, holding some lego in one hand and her sketchbook in the other. She held out the book and Aqua automatically understood.

"You want me to keep this so it doesn't get ripped?"

She nodded her head happily.

"You got it," Aqua said as she ruffled Naminé's hair and took the book from her. She grinned as she watched the small blonde girl retreat to help build a castle with her two friends.

Aqua looked down at the book and flipped through a few of the pages. She got to one and laughed. "Look Ven, I think it's supposed to be Sora and Kairi."

Ventus looked down at it with a grin. They were stick people except for their faces, which were just circles with smiles and large dots for eyes, as well as scribbles for hair. Sure enough, there were two stick figures, one with blue dots and brown scribbles, the other with purple dots and red scribbles.

"You know, according to Kairi, she and Sora are pretty much as married as four-year-olds can be."

Terra and Ventus both laughed at this and Terra said, "You're younger brother moves faster than you Ven. Look, he's got two girls hanging off of him."

"Shut up," Ventus replied with a smirk as he watched Aqua flip the pages of the book backwards. Shock rushed through him as he sat up a little straighter. She was about to flip the page again when Ventus stopped her. "Do you know when she drew that?"

Aqua's face scrunched up with thought until she said, "Before I got grabbed by the Endless. Why?"

Ventus stared at the picked with an intense look. In the middle of the picture was what he could only assume to be Sora. Well, it was Sora, because it was labeled as such. Sure, Naminé's r's were backwards, and her s had an extra squiggle in it, but you could still tell what it said. To the left of the picture was a stick-figure with silver 'hair' and green dots for eyes with the word 'Riku' above it, again, with both the R and the K backwards.

"_Are those people?"_

_"Yup," Sora said happily as he pointed to the faces he had made. "That's me and the one with grey is Riku."_

Beside Riku was a figure with black hair and brown eyes with the name 'Midi' over it. Well, it looks like 'Mibi', but that wasn't the point.

"_She's suppose' to have black hair n' brown eyes, but I don't have those colors. Well I had brown, but I needed it for me. She's Mi—Midi. Yeah, Midi."_

Then, to the right of stick-figure-Sora was a stick-figure of Kairi, and beside her was a stick-figure with blonde hair and purple eyes with the word 'me' over it.

"_This one is Nami. Right now she has brown eyes but they'll be purple someday." He put that one down too. "She's Kairi."_

_Ventus raised an eyebrow at the tiny blush on his brother's face and he asked, "Who's Kairi?"_

"_She not my friend yet, but she will be,"_

Then, finally, beside the drawing that Ventus could only assume was Naminé, was a stick-figure with blonde hair that was made up of scribbles sticking everywhere (like the one of Sora) and blue dots for eyes. Again, with a backwards R and a funny looking s, the name of the figure was written out clearly for all to see.

"_Who is it?" Ventus asked after a moment of waiting. _

"_I dunno," Sora said, his eyes studying it. "Me?"_

_  
"But you're here."_

"_But that's me too."_

_  
"When you get older?"  
_

_Sora seemed to contemplate this before shaking his head. "No, that's the other me that lives inside of me. I'm going to call him Roxas."_

Roxas. That was what was written over that stick figure.

"Ven? Are you okay?" Aqua asked as she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"How could she have known about Sora back then? Or Riku? Or…well…" Ventus groaned with confusion and frustration. "Sora, at about the same time as this picture was probably made, if you're right about when Naminé drew it, made play-doh figures. He named them, and they were the exact same as these."

So two little children who had never met before in their lives had made the same people. One of which was already dead.

"I want to play house," Kairi proclaimed suddenly, distracting them from their thoughts. Naminé and Sora both sighed at this.

"I wanna draw," Naminé said as she dropped the lego and walked back over to Aqua while holding her hands out expectantly.

Kairi pouted and said, "Fine then, Sowa and I will play then.

"But I don't wanna."

Kairi turned and glared at him, causing him to shrink back.

Sora turned around and stared at Ventus with pleading eyes. His older brother just laughed as Sora slumped in defeat and was dragged out of the room by Kairi, who was saying something about finding Mittens first.

"Why would she want mittens?" Terra asked with amusement.

"Mittens is Kairi's kitty," Naminé answered as she finished drawing something. "See, this is Mittens."

All three of them had to laugh at the brown and gray ball with menacing green eyes on the page.

"That's beautiful Naminé," Aqua said as she calmed down, not wanting to insult the four-year-old.

"Mittens is icky."

Ventus snorted and said, "Well, I better keep tabs on them so Kairi doesn't order someone to keep my brother locked somewhere in the castle." He winced as pain shot through his head again, but he didn't let that stop him.

When he finally relocated his brother and Kairi (man could little demons…er…kids move fast). Kairi was trying to dress a rather ugly cat in frilly pink baby clothes.

"Sowa, I'm gonna be the mommy and you can be the daddy. Mittens is gonna be the bebe."

"Why?"

"Cause I said so."

Ventus laughed as Sora shot him another helpless look. Ventus shrugged and said, "That's life Sora." He moved to go over to sit on one of the chairs that was in the room, but let out a weak groan and ended up tumbling to the floor.

**VVVVVVVVV**

Terra sat inside the room Ventus was put into after he collapsed. He had his arms crossed and a grim look on his face. Over the years he had become best friends with Ventus, and if he had spent more time around him recently Terra might have realized that something was really wrong with him. But he only spent a minimal amount of time around Ventus these days, and thought that he just had a cold or something.

"Someone kill Donald."

That snapped Terra out of his thoughts as he turned and faced the bed, only to find Ventus squinting at the ceiling.

"Why?" he asked, perplexed that those would be the first words his friend said after waking up from a fainting spell.

"Because the way I'm feeling right now tells me that he ran over me with a gummi ship." From the few times that they had seen Donald Duck, it was apparent that he could barely fly a gummi ship, let alone land one. That duck would never hold the right to critique someone's flying without being a hypocrite. Ever.

Terra didn't laugh at Ventus's words though. Instead he frowned and said, "You're an ass. You know that?"

"For asking you to kill Donald?"

"No!" Terra snapped. "For not telling us that something was wrong. You know how we found out that something was wrong with you? Sora was absolutely hysterical, and because he was, Kairi was. Do you know how terrifying it was to hear them screaming like they were being murdered?"

Guilt washed over Ventus's face as he forced himself to sit up in the bed. He glanced at his hands before looking at Terra again and asked, "How is he now?"

"Asleep," Terra said. "Mrs. Keimei thought that she would have to give him some kind of sedative to calm him down, he was that terrified. Luckily, he fell asleep on his own. But lets not talk about him now Ventus. What's wrong with you?"

Ventus was silent for a moment as he stared up at the ceiling and asked, "What would you do to save the people you care about? What would you give up for them?"

"Well," Terra glanced out the window in thought. "I guess the people I care about the most would be Aqua and you, and I'd give my life for you guys. Why?"

Ventus nodded and said, "I would too."

Terra had a sinking feeling in his stomach at those words, but he wasn't quite sure why. He glanced down at the floor before looking over at the window again.

_Why do I have the feeling that Ventus did something both incredibly brave and incredibly stupid?_ Terra thought to himself with a sigh.

**VVVVVVVVV**

"You wake?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

Sora looked up as Kairi climbed up onto the bed he was in, having just slipped away from her own room. It was a wonder that any of the knights that were assigned to protect her hadn't been fired, since she constantly got away from them.

"You okay?" Kairi asked while tilting her head.

Sora sniffled a bit before wiping his tears away and said, "I'm scared."

"Me too," she agreed as she moved under the covers and curled up next to him. They were too young to know about those dreaded things called cooties yet (not that it ever would bug them), so the closeness didn't bother them. It was just like having a big teddy bear that could talk.

"Is you bwo-bwo—umm—Venny okay?"

Sora blinked at her and said, "My brother?"

"Yeah, bwothew."

Sora laughed and said, "No, no, no. You're doing it wrong. It's B-ER-OTH-ER."

"Bwoth...ER?"

"Brother."

"Bwother."

"No, brrrrother."

Kairi was silent for a moment before hesitantly and slowly saying, "Brother?"

"Yeah! You did it! How bout Sora?"

"Sow—rrrra."

"Sowrrrra?"

Kairi giggled at him and hugged him tight. "Sow—Sora…when we get olda we'll get mawied, wight?"

"Umm…"

"And Woxas and Nami too. And Wiku and…Midi?"

Sora thought about this for a moment before nodding his head. "Okay. Under the monkey bars at my home."

"Okay," Kairi agreed. She giggled a bit and as quickly as lightly she gave him a tiny peck on the lips before moving away and facing away from him, still giggling shrilly.

Little Sora stared at her with wide, stunned eyes. A tiny blush appeared on his face before he rolled over and faced the wall.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked after a moment.

He heard her yawn and said, "Maw—marw—marr-rrried people do that."

"Why?"

"Don't you see your mommy and daddy do that?"

Kairi heard Sora let out a small sniffle, as if he was trying to hold back tears as he said, "My daddy's dead."

"Oh. Well, my mommy says that's how peoples know that other peoples belong to each other."

"So I belong to you?" This was a particularly amusing thought to him.

"Yup," Kairi muttered as she fell asleep. "Fowev—ER."

**VVVVVVVVV**

**Author's Note**

So, Sora taught Kairi how to pronounce her Rs, but she'll need some work on it. And Donald is officially labeled a hypocrite since he'll be the one to judge Sora's flying later on. When writing this I could just picture a little Kairi kissing Sora and running away while laughing. I've seen little kids do that before. It's adorable.

**Shire Folk** – You'd like to think so, wouldn't you? But technically, in my timeline, Sora did die in front of her. We all knew Ven had to go somehow, and this way, he's going to be a lot weaker when fighting Xehanort, my explanation for why it seemed like Terra was doing most of the fighting in the preview.

**Trainalf** – I am cruel when writing, but I swear I'm not actually like that. I like puppies and Disney and stuffed animals! Fan Girls and As Beautiful As You are not spin offs of this. They're just random oneshots I wrote.

**DAN88** – Aladdin is amusing. This shows where Sora got the whole 'kill yourself to save others' thing from.

**Shazi-Chan** –Wow, I know mine doesn't have the longest of chapters, but you still read them all in one go? Cookie to you.

**Iaveina** – I couldn't NOT put any Sora and Kairi interaction. It was driving me crazy not writing any in so I decided 'meh, might as well put some kiddy fluff. Sora, you're going to Radiant Garden'. Maleficent would have kicked herself for offering the deal, if she remembered it.

**Chasingfireflies** – Holy crap! It's a you-ish review! You win for longest review for this story so far. I may be as twisted as you, but I'm older and I'm pretty sure more cynical. Maybe not as sarcastic, but definitely more cynical. I started learning about the comedy-tragedy thing when I was 14. I dunno, if I knew magic I'm pretty sure I could do it. Okay, if I one day manage to Accio you, you can see Madina Lake first. Warner Brother's thought of the US (and Canada by default) first. Dunno why, they just do. How cold is it in your winter? Wow, you're going to fail at life and become a hobo on the streets with nothing but a computer and a wireless connection so that you can stay online, all because of this Steve person. I have friends where I could go crash at their house for a while without them caring. At McDonald's I gave someone 6.66 for change and they told me to keep 6 cents of it. I dunno if you're expected to finish the chapter. Probably not. I read Dragonball was a terrible movie. I really hate the nickname Kaykay. Really really hate.

Thank you all for reviewing!

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	13. Promises

**Shadows of Beginning**

_**Chapter Twelve - Promises**_

Kohaku Keimei had seen many things throughout her life as a doctor. She specialized in children and was extremely focused on her career, even after she got married. It wasn't a surprise that she was older when she had a child, but she was more experienced and knew how to care for children better than many people on Destiny Islands.

Still, she had never seen a child that she knew personally so hurt as Sora had been. She had also never seen anyone recover from such serious injuries so suddenly, and so quickly. For days, the tiny boy had been teetering dangerously between life and death, but then he just suddenly became much better. After he started getting better it was like he had never been seriously injured at all.

Kohaku knew though, that something else was in the works. She knew some healing magic, but it wasn't her specialty. She knew that young teenager, Aerith, would be a strong magical healer, there was no doubt about that. Kohaku preferred to stay with the medicine and procedures that she could see, touch and do with her hands.

She was happy that Sora was much better. He was definitely strong enough to go back home, but when she had told Sora he could go home to see his mommy soon, he had frowned. He said he missed his mother, but he would miss Kairi, and even Naminé too.

All things considered, Sora was still just a baby and he needed to go home to his mother, and that's what they were doing today.

Mrs. Keimei sighed as she walked down the palace hallway while glancing out the occasional window. There was something desperately terribly wrong with this place. People, _children_, were getting hurt all the time now, and there weren't nearly enough healers and doctors to keep up with the demand.

It was after much thought that she got in contact with her husband. After discussing it thoroughly with him, they decided together that maybe it was best if she stay to help for a while.

Still, she wanted to make sure that one of the three young adults bringing Sora home would at least be able to remember the medicines he was supposed to take and when. That nice mouse, Mickey, would be staying behind in Radiant Garden to keep an eye out for either Xehanort, and he was going to watch over the princess as well.

Kohaku turned one of the corners and came to an abrupt stop. Her eyes focused on the odd scene in front of her, unable to do anything but chuckle.

Little Sora had somehow managed to summon and stab his Keyblade (which was bigger than he was, so how he even lifted it up was beyond her) into the doorframe and was holding onto it for dear life while Ventus was trying to pull him out of the door and away from the object.

"Sora, let go. We have to go home."

"Don't wanna."

"Come on, you want to see mom again?"

"She comes here."

"No Sora, you have to go home."

"No!"

"Sor—"

"NO! No no no no no no NO!"

Ventus slumped to the ground, his cheeks red and his eyes looking exhausted as he breathed in deeply. Worry flashed through Mrs. Keimei for him as well. He had been so tired recently, so out of breath, so…un-Ventus like.

Aqua, who had been watching this for a quite awhile from the other end of the hall, quickly rushed over when Ventus fell down. He shook his head at her and nodded towards Sora.

Understanding, she knelt down on the floor next to Sora, watching him wrap his arms around the Keyblade tightly as he sobbed. He put a hand on his shoulder, feeling him tense up, and said, "Hey Sora, I know you don't want to go, but we have to." Sora shook his head. "Kairi's waiting down by the ship that's going to take us all to Destiny Islands. You want to say goodbye to her and Nami at least, right? Or would you rather leave and never see them?"

Sora was silent before he muttered, "I wanna say bye."

"Then let go of that and come here."

Sora hesitated but unwrapped his arms from around the Keyblade, which vanished a moment later. He turned towards Aqua as he tried to wipe the tears off of his face without much success.

She smiled slightly at him and hugged him before standing up with the small boy in her arms. She looked over at Ventus, who was leaning against the wall with a sad smile on his face, but he looked much better than before.

"Ventus."

He jumped a bit before sighing as he saw Mrs. Keimei approach him with a small smile on her face. She held out a pouch to him and said, "Sora's medications are in here. He doesn't need as much as he did at first, but it's important he takes them. I wrote down the dosages and put it inside, because I know none of you will remember. There's also some things in there for you as well."

"I'm alright," Ventus lied. He wasn't sure if using some kind of drugs would void his contract with Maleficent, but he wasn't going to try.

Kohaku stared at him skeptically before shrugging and saying, "You should get going."

"Are you sure you want to stay here Mrs. Keimei?"

She nodded and said, "I can help here, and I will. Just watch over your brother."

Ventus nodded as he glanced over at Aqua and Sora. He smiled slightly and said, "I'll make sure nothing happens to Riku too, promise."

Mrs. Kohaku Keimei smiled at the young man and nodded her head. For some reason, she couldn't help but shake off the feeling that she was really saying goodbye to Ventus for good.

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

Terra was not an overly sentimental person, but even he couldn't help but smile sadly as he watched Sora say goodbye to Kairi and Naminé.

Naminé had given him a hug and told him to make sure that Roxas knew she was saying goodbye to both of them. Then Kairi had, for lack of a better word, glomped Sora and refused to let go.

She and Sora were both crying and hugging each other. Even Terra had to admit that it was almost heart breaking.

"Sora," Aqua said as she squatted down next to them. "We have to go now."

Kairi's mother had to pull Kairi away from him in order to let the little boy be dragged away. None of them could understand exactly why both of these small children were so upset. After all, they hadn't known each other that long.

Sora looked over at Kairi and whispered, "I'll come back to you. I promise."

Kairi smiled at him and said, "I know you will."

With that, Sora was pulled onto the gummi ship. Kairi's eyes never left the bright colored ship as it lifted into the air and started flying away.

"Come on Kairi," her mother said as she took her hand.

She followed her mother, but didn't look away until she couldn't see the gummi ship at all anymore. She'd see Sora again, she knew she would.

She just didn't know how much she would lose before then.

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

"Mommy!"

Ventus couldn't help but smile widely as he watched his mother kneel down and hug her youngest son close to her, sobbing as she squeezed him.

"It's okay baby," she whispered to Sora. "Everything will be fine, honey. Mommy will make sure nothing bad happens to you again. Oh, I missed you so much. I was so worried."

"I'm sorry mommy," Sora said, his own tears falling down his cheeks.

Ayame laughed as she hugged him close, swaying back and forth. She looked up at Ventus, Aqua and Terra, and said, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Aqua wiped some tears out of her eyes, then glared at Terra, who was smirking at her, muttering something about getting sand in her eye.

Ventus stood a little bit behind them with a smile on his face. He was leaning against one of the coconut trees so that his mother wouldn't see how off-balance he actually was at the moment.

"I don't think I can stand losing someone else," Ayame whispered as she stood up with Sora in her arms. "I—thank you."

When Ventus smiled this time, it was forced. He turned and looked over at the sun setting over the ocean, his gaze serious and, once they couldn't see, a frown appearing.

"Go with them," Terra whispered to Aqua while nodding at Ayame and Sora. "Make sure nothing happens. I'm going to talk to Ven, and then we'll catch up."

"Alright," Aqua said, and reluctantly started walking away with the other two Hikari's.

Terra studied his friend for a moment before slowly approaching him and just standing in silence, staring out over the ocean.

Ventus, meanwhile, was hatching a plan in his head. He knew that Aqua had powers over the mind, and he knew that one of the powers that she had, but never used, was over memories. He was dying, he knew without a doubt that he was, and he knew his mother and Sora would both suffer from it. But if they didn't remember him, if they didn't know that he ever existed, then they couldn't be hurt.

He glanced down at the sand. Aqua would never agree to that, but he knew that there was a slight chance that Terra would. A better chance than Aqua agreeing to erase him, that is. Terra was powerful, and could not only convince, but also help Aqua to erase him.

Ventus thought about it for a few more minutes before saying, "Terra?"

Terra quickly turned his head towards his friend and said, "Yeah?"

"We're friends, right?"

"Of course we are."

"Can you do me just one favor then?"

"Sure."

Ventus stared at the ocean meeting the land and said, "Erase me."

"What?"

The blond turned to the brunet and said, "Sora was going to die, Terra. I had no choice. Even if he weren't the Keyblade Master, I still would have done it. Maleficent gave me a deal I couldn't turn down. My life for his. My life force, for lack of a better word, is slowly leaving me and healing him. I'm dying, Terra."

Terra openly gaped at Ventus for a moment before his face became neutral. He stared at his friend for a moment before saying, "What do you mean, Maleficent gave you a deal you couldn't turn down?"

"I signed a contract with her. She didn't know that Sora could use a Keyblade, and she wanted me dead. It seemed like a win-win situation, but it wasn't. I can't do anything to heal myself, or else the contract's broken and Sora dies. It doesn't matter to me that I'm going to die, because I know my brother will take care of Maleficent eventually. What bothers me is that my mother and Sora will be hurt when I die, and I don't want that. I don't want them to remember me, or remember that any of this ever happened. Once I'm gone, I don't have to worry about Maleficent's contract coming back to haunt Sora later on."

"Ven…"

"No, Terra, listen to me. I need you to convince and help Aqua to erase me. It can wait until I actually die, but you have to promise to do."

"Ventus—"

"It's the only thing I want from you guys," Ventus said sternly as he turned to face Terra. "Think of it as a last request."

"I—"

"Please Terra, as a friend. Please?"

Terra glanced down then looked up and said, "Alright."

"Promise?"

"Yes Ventus. I promise, that after you die (despite his rather calm tone, he choked on that word), Aqua and I will erase you."

A real smile appeared on Ventus's face as he said, "Thank you, Terra."

Terra smiled back, but he couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach at the thought of not only his best friend dying, but erasing him from existence.

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**Author's Note**

So, what's the verdict on this chapter? Just a reminder, I mentioned that this wasn't going to be nearly as long as my other two Shadows fics. This one is actually almost done. Four or five more chapters to go, I can't remember off hand how many.

Now, onto reviews

**Shire Folk** – I don't think I mentioned that in my regular story, but it does tie in to my oneshot. Except Riku punched Sora and Sora used a fruit by the foot as a ring. So I think you may be mixing mine up with someone else's. I'm choosing my university courses now, and I'm having a hard time choosing between anthropology and sociology. They both sound interesting, damnit. Oh well, I can still say that after my work practicum is done that I'm officially a graphic designer.

**Himih** – The lady was not just random, and no, there is no reference to her because she doesn't really exist at all. She's a Metaphor for Destiny, the human shape that Destiny takes to physically interact with people. She's mentioned in both Shadows of a Dream and Shadows of Reality. We all get typos from time to time.

**Trainalf** – No they're not connected, although with a few minor changes, it'd be easy to fit them together. I update slower because I don't really have the time right now. End of the school year when you're graduating is crazy.

**Kingdom hearts birth by sleep** – lol I've got the impression that most people dislike how Kairi talks. It's kind of annoying to write, because you have to force yourself to spell a word wrong, but oh well. My cousin spoke like that until she was six! So did my uncle, Robbie….lol Wobbie.

**DAN88** – That's what I'm going for! You want to smile because of the cuteness of Sora and Kairi, but at the same time when Ven's there you can't help but think, this person is going to die soon. Sure, he comes back about 17 years later, but it's still sad.

**Chasingfireflies** – Actually, I changed my mind. I love the nickname kaykay. I thought about putting more Ven/Aqua moments, but that'd just be, I dunno, almost overly tragic in a Romeo/Juliet kind of way. I'll be honest, I have no freaking clue what Chuck is. Fantastic is your word on the week? Like ergo? Lol. Why will you be laughing? You'll be an insane cynic hobo with only a laptop to connect to wireless. I can give someone six cents change. We have pennies. I'll give you a hundred of them and you'll have a dollar. It's kind of annoying because you never end up using them, so you get weighed down with pennies!

**Iaveina** – lol that's funny. I can just imagine someone picking up a tiny Sora, Kairi and Namine and squeezing them to death. One of my friends told me once that she misses her 4-year-old self because she was a pimp and had like 10 boyfriends and she could get away with it. I remember my boyfriend when I was 4. Pretty sure he was nicer than any other boyfriend later on. How sad is that? In the after life, when Maleficent finally knows what happened, she'll kick herself.

Thank you all for the great reviews! If I could literally send you cookies, I would. Well I could, since I have the gist on how to make basic internet ones, but that's not the point!

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	14. Torn

**Shadows of the Beginning**

_**Chapter 13 - Torn**_

They had been on Destiny Islands for a little less than a month before anything of interest happened. Endless appeared from time to time, but they were able to dispel of them quickly enough.

Ayame proved to be a more observant woman than any of them previously thought. Between doting on her younger son, and doing her regularly daily work, she was well aware that something was wrong with Ventus. She had questioned him about it more than once, but he would just smile at her and go back to whatever he was doing at the time.

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end. After two months, Mickey came back. He joked about always being the bearer of bad news, but he was the only one with an available gummi ship. They needed help in Radiant Garden. There was an outbreak of something new, something dangerous there.

The Endless were over-running the city, but they weren't alone. There were two different creatures, both resembling Endless in different ways. One had the same coloring, but were much more solid and vicious. They didn't seem to think much, they just attacked. The others were white creatures that had the same flexibility that the Endless did, but they were still different.

Ventus was sitting on the beach with Sora at his side as he watched the gummi ship leave with Terra, Aqua and Mickey on board. They knew that someone had to protect Sora, and even though Ventus felt sick and weak recently, could still do the job better than anyone else. Sora had taken to shying away from people, especially men. The only boys that he minded having near him were Ventus, Terra and his friends Riku, Wakka and Tidus.

Ventus remembered when Riku's father had come to pick up his son one day. Mr. Keimei (and Mrs. Keimei too, for that matter) had silver hair, and when Sora had seen such a tall man with silver hair, he had freaked. He broke down into tears and begged his mother not to let the man with the grey hair ("Silver," Riku had insisted.) take him.

Aqua had confirmed that the young Xehanort had silver hair, and Terra said that the old one did as well, only he had very little of it.

Long story short, Sora was very distrusting of older people right now. Still, he was a cheerful child naturally, so Ventus was sure this wouldn't last too long.

Ventus coughed violently, lurching forward and breathing heavily. He continued to cough before shaking his head quickly and pushing himself upright again.

"You hurt Venny."

"No I'm not," he said to his brother with an encouraging smile. "I'm fine."

"You bleeding though."

Ventus stared at his brother with confusion before looking down at the ground where he had been coughing. Sure enough, staining the sand was dark red blood.

"You cough it out," Sora informed him. "You sick?"

"No buddy," Ventus said slowly as he stood up. "I just…bit my tongue really hard."

"Ouch," Sora said with a wince and willingly took Ventus' hand as the two started walking back towards their house. "Venny?"

"Yeah?"

"You be my friend forever, right?"

He was a little startled at the question and asked, "Sure. Why?"

"You're gonna go away," he said.

"Aqua or Terra will come here if I have to go."

"No, _away_ away," Sora stressed. "Like daddy and Roxie."

Ventus stopped walking and stared down at his brother in shock. The little boy wasn't looking up him, and seemed to find his feet interesting. The older boy knelt down in front of him and forced him to look up. He felt guilt rush through him when he saw tears swimming in Sora's eyes, but they didn't fall yet.

"You're gonna go away, like daddy, and never come back," Sora choked out. "I don't want you to go Venny. Please don't go."

Ventus took several deep breaths and blinked his eyes quickly, fighting back the tears that threatened to fill his eyes. He stared at his brother and asked, "H-How…how do you know that I'm going to go away like dad did? How did you know Xehanort was after you? And how did you know about Kairi before meeting her?"

"I hear things," Sora admitted. "Like the bad man was coming to get me. The big key tells me things."

"The big…" Ventus trailed off. The Keyblade told him things? No one was quite sure where Keyblades had originated from, maybe even Kingdom Heart's itself, and no one was sure the exact power that they possessed. So it was all too possible that the power of the Keyblade could have given Sora some sort of small ability to see things that were going to happen. Or maybe the Keyblade was communicating with him; it wouldn't be the weirdest thing Ventus had ever heard of.

"Don't tell mom, okay?" he said as he broke from his thoughts. "Promise me Sora."

"I-I promise," he said. "I don't want you to go like daddy did though. Roxie, he's still here, but you won't be."

"That's not true, even if I have to go away I promise I'll find a way to still be here," Ventus told his brother. "Even if it means I'm hidden away in here." He poked the spot directly over Sora's heart. "Now come on and dry those tears before mom gets worried."

Sora nodded and blushed brilliantly when his stomach grumbled, effectively changing the somber mood that had befallen them. Ventus laughed and said, "Well, we better go home to get you some food anyway. I swear, I don't know where you put it. You're such a tiny kid and you eat more than anyone I know."

"Aqua says the same thing bout you," Sora said with a nod as he took his brother's hand and started walking home. "But she's a piggy too."

Ventus laughed and said, "Trust me Sora. Never call a girl a pig to her face, kay?"

"Okay. Why?"

"You'll see buddy. You'll see."

**VVVVVV**

Aerith let out a scream as she ducked down as a creature jumped at her. She managed to dodge it and get out of the way, but a sword quickly lashed out and hit the creature anyway. She turned around and asked, "Zack?"

"Go," he said to her quickly. "Hurry Aerith, run. Find Tifa and hide with her."

"But—"

Another figure suddenly appeared beside them, spiky blond hair askew everywhere and panic in his eyes. "Zack, there are more of these things over by the castle."

Zack looked at Aerith for a moment before saying, "Cloud, go with her. Try to find a way to get as many people out."

"No, I'll go with you."

"No, you won't. Go with Aerith."

"But—"

A stern glare caused Cloud to actually shrink back a bit. He grabbed Aerith by the arm and started leading her through the chaos, throwing worried looks back to his older friend/mentor.

"I should be helping him," Cloud mumbled to Aerith as they rushed through the winding streets. "If anything happens to him I'll never forgive myself." He had already come across the body of his friend, Vincent, and had rescued the little girl Yuffie by giving her to one of the older teenagers. The loss of another friend would definitely change the rather upbeat Cloud.

Neither of them could accept at the moment that that was the last time either of them would see their friend alive.

**VVVVVV**

"Hurry!" a feminine voice rose above the chaos. "Get on the ship! Come on!"

Squall rushed around the crowd of people towards the voice. He pushed his hair out of his back and took a deep breath as he reached her, causing her to turn around.

"Rinoa, you should get on the gummi ship too," Squall said to her.

She shook her head viciously and said, "I'm staying to help Squall."

He stared at her for a moment and was about to say something else when they both heard a scream. Rinoa quickly shot towards the sound with Squall only a few feet behind her.

An older woman turned around to her and said, "There are children in there, and some of those things went there!"

Without waiting for another word, Rinoa rushed into the wreckage and towards where the children were. They cowered in a corner, surrounded by many small, black creatures.

"Get away from them!" she screamed. The creatures turned to her and started crawling towards her, but she ducked as one of them threw itself at her. She turned around and with a wave of her hand some of them flew backwards.

"Get them out of here!" Rinoa screamed to Squall.

"I—"

"Now!"

Squall nodded and ushered the children out of the house towards where people were being loaded onto gummi ships.

"I won't let you hurt those children. Someone, maybe even one of them, will destroy you," he heard Rinoa announce.

Once he was sure that all of the children were safe, he turned around to go back and help Rinoa. He took a step forward and everything seemed to go into slow motion. The building seemed to shriek as the supports started cracking before it came crashing down.

"Rinoa!" he yelled loudly as he rushed over. He stared at the concrete for only a moment before trying to use his gunblade to break through it. No matter how much he tried, no matter how much he tried to break all of the concrete slabs in front of him, he couldn't find her.

Squall fell down to his knees and let out a strangled yelled. She was gone, and there was nothing he could do to save her.

**VVVVVV**

Aqua rushed through the destroyed city towards the castle. Her legs felt like they were burning from the long run, but she had to get there on time. Terra and Mickey were trying to help fight off the Endless and evacuate the town, but she needed to get to the castle. She needed to make sure that they royal family was safe.

Dread flashed through her when she saw the gates destroyed. She ran through it and, instead of going through the front doors, she rushed towards the rose vines that climbed up the side of the castle. Her armor stopped her from being hurt by the thorns, but this way, she could get up to the second story without having to fight any Endless, or whatever the other creatures were.

She kicked in the window and jumped through it, rushing into the empty hallway. It was eerie how quite it was there, when there was so much chaos on the floor beneath them.

Aqua rushed down the hall and skidded to a stop when she heard a sob. Carefully, she walked towards one of the doors and pressed her ears against it. Then, she used her Keyblade to open it, causing a frightened scream to come from behind the door.

She looked around and saw two little girls huddling together. Both of them looked terrified until Aqua removed the helmet from her head.

"Aqua," Both Kairi and Namine said as they hugged her armored legs.

"There are things in the castle," Kairi said with a sob. "They everywhere."

"Come on guys, I'm gonna make sure you get out of here," she said to them. "Now we're going to go into the hall, stay close."

Both of them nodded and carefully walked into the hall. They followed Aqua down the hall and they were almost to one of the doors when one of the windows smashed.

A scream escaped Aqua's lips as she tried to grab the two girls. She managed to get one arm and quickly pulled Kairi aside. She pushed the little girl back behind her before looking around for Namine, who hadn't made a single sound since leaving the room.

"Get away from her!" Aqua screamed as she lunged forward into the fray, desperately trying to find the little girl.

**VVVVVV**

Terra skidded to a stop when he saw a tall, balding man standing in front of him, watching the city burn. He held his Keyblade out and said, "That's enough Xehanort. Stop this."

Master Xehanort turned around and stared at him with his insane, yet calculating orange eyes and said, "Of course, Terra. If you give me back Sora."

"Never," Terra snarled before jumping at the man with his Keyblade. A loud clash echoed around them as two blade hit each other. Both of them skidded away from the other, still holding out their Keyblades.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Xehanort said after a moment. "I am not the one doing this."

"What? But the Endless—"

"Joined the fray after it was started," Xehanort finished. "Those other two monstrosities started this. They are my son's creations, the separate pieces to creating an Endless: Heartless and Nobodies. They proved to be too difficult for him to control, so they went mad with destruction. The Heartless found a leader in the witch Maleficent."

Terra took a step back at this. It was because of them that Maleficent found out about other worlds, and now she was the one causing this?

"However, I will call back my Endless for only one price."

"We will _never_ give you Sora."

"Who will stop me once Ventus dies? Yes, I know about that. Once his brother is gone, nothing will be able to stop me from getting him. That's too easy and boring though. Meet me at the Graveyard of Chaos. If you beat me, I'll never try to take him again. You lose and, well, he's a wide-open target already. And I mean all three of you must be there."

Before Terra could reply, a portal of darkness surrounded the man and he vanished.

**VVVVVV**

Aqua let out a strangled sob. There, lying on the floor in her own blood was little Namine. The girl wasn't breathing anymore, and Kairi was sobbing at Aqua's side.

"Nami? Nami, please wake up!" Kairi cried out to her cousin. "Nami!"

"She is not lost yet."

Aqua whipped around at the unfamiliar voice and found herself looking at a pale woman with platinum hair and pale eyes. The woman came foreword and said, "Namine still has a place in destiny, but her body is already deteriorating. I can save her though."

"How?" Aqua asked, not even bothering to ask who this woman was.

"Her soul is still hovering in her body. I can remove it and place it into Kairi for safekeeping. One day, when the soul is strong enough, she can become her own person again."

"Who are you?" Aqua asked.

"A Metaphor of Destiny."

She had heard that before. Ventus and Terra had mentioned that name before, but she never knew what they were talking about.

"Alright," Aqua said.

She watched as a yellow light surrounded Namine's body before vanishing. The glow then appeared around Kairi's body for a moment before fading away.

"It is done," the woman said and then vanished, along with the body of the young girl.

Aqua knelt on the floor, holding Kairi as she took several deep breaths. A moment later, Ansem the Wise appeared in front of them.

"Goodness, Aqua, Princess…"

"I need to find Terra," Aqua said to him. "Please take the princess and keep her safe."

Ansem the Wise nodded and took Kairi's hand into his. She stared at Aqua with wide eyes as the blue-haired young woman knelt down next to her and said, "Kairi, I need you to be strong. Don't be afraid to play rough and don't let the boys walk all over you. You have a big future ahead of you."

Kairi nodded her head as Aqua stood up. She smiled warmly at the young girl before turning around and running down the hall.

**VVVVVV**

Mickey winced as he approached Terra. He had passed by the body of Mrs. Keimei, but he didn't know how to tell the Destiny Island resident of her fate. From the look on Terra's face, he knew that now was not the time to tell him.

Aqua appeared a moment later, breathing heavily.

"I met Xehanort," Terra said. "Apparently Maleficent is more behind this than he is. His son had something to do with it too. He wants to fight us, including Ventus, in the Graveyard of Chaos."

"I thought nobody could get to Twilight's Destiny though," Mickey said with a frown. "Or what's left of it."

"Apparently he can get to what's left of the outlands," Terra grumbled. "We need to go to him. This might be our only chance to stop him from taking Sora for good."

"I'll—I'll get a hold of Ventus," Aqua whispered.

"Aqua," Terra said, hesitating a little.

"What?"

"Look, you have to promise to do whatever I say after the battle's done."

"Why?"

"Just trust me," Terra said. "You might not want to do it, but you have to help. Promise me?"

"Okay. I promise to listen to you, even though I don't want to do whatever you tell me to." She hesitated when speaking, but Aqua trusted Terra, so she would go along with his request.

Terra nodded and said, "Get a hold of Ventus."

**VVVVVV**

"I have to go Sora," Ventus said as he knelt in front of him.

"Are Terra or Aqua going to be here?"

"No buddy, they're not. I need to go now though, because they need my help. I'll see you lat—" Ventus stopped mid sentence. He knew that this was it, that this was the last time he was going to see his baby brother.

He reached forward and hugged the little boy tightly. "Watch over mom, alright? And remember: don't be afraid of things that may hurt you. Keep fighting. You are not a freak, they're just jealous because of how much love and attention you get from your family. I'll always be with you, I promise."

Sora nodded his head while crying. He took a step back as his mother approached Ventus and hugged him.

"Be careful."

"I will, I promise."

Sora let out a strangled sob as he watched his brother start to walk away. When Ventus started climbing up the ramp of the gummi ship, decked out in all his armor, Sora rushed forward and yelled, "Bye Venny! I won't forget you!"

Ventus smiled a bit and said, "Bye Sora, bye mom!" As he stepped into the gummi ship he whispered, "But yes Sora, you will forget me."

**VVVVVV**

Kairi sobbed as she watched the evil black things destroy her home. She tugged at Ansem's pants and said, "I want Sora."

"Now Kairi—"

"I want Sora!" she shrieked.

Ansem stared down at the hysterical princess, who just kept repeating that she wanted Sora in a shrill voice. He knew that Sora was Ventus' brother, and that they lived on Destiny Islands, which would be much safer than Radiant Garden was at the moment.

Casting a glance at the princess he said, "Alright, I'll send you to Sora. Come with me."

He led her around the twisted halls towards his lab. He pressed a few buttons on his computer and a rippling, white corridor appeared. "This will take you to Sora."

"You coming?"

"No little one, I have much to do. Much to make up for. You will be safe with him."

With that Ansem the Wise pushed the little girl gently through the portal, watching as it closed behind her.

He sighed and turned towards his computers, he was going to have to wipe the information about those portals from the computers so that his former apprentice wouldn't find it.

"Tron," he spoke to the computer. "Commence deletion of files 123 to 543."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Affirmative. Deletion beginning."

**VVVVVV**

Maleficent grinned as she stepped over the dead bodies of the King and Queen. She didn't even have to order the Heartless to find the royals and get rid of them. All she needed to do was let them loose in the castle.

"Radiant Garden is mine," she said clearly, her voice echoing around the room as she approached the balcony that looked over the destruction of the city. She pointed her staff at the ocean that lay just beyond the city, and with a green flash of light, part of the city was underwater as the ocean rushed around the castle. With another flash of green light, the ocean stopped moving and instead, rising waterfalls were created around the castle in almost a reverse mote.

"What a happy name, isn't it my pet?" she said to the raven that had swooped down onto the end of her staff. "Radiant Garden? Thay will never do. No. From hence forth, this worth shall be known as Hallow Bastion."

**VVVVVV**

**Author's Note**

I know I originally said (in chapter 3) that Aerith was only a few years younger than Aqua, but I changed it. Why? Because on the KHI official website, it lists the ages of several Final Fantasy characters for Kingdom Hearts. For instance, Leon is 25 in the first game, Yuffie's 16, Tidus and Selphie are 13, Wakka's 15, Cid's 42 and Cloud's 22. So I assumed that Aerith would be around the same age as Cloud (even though I didn't see her listed on the site), and since this is 10 years before, that puts her at about 12, same as Cloud. Leon and Rinoa are about 15 here then (if you follow that timeline).

Yes, I needed to make a point of Zack and Rinoa dying, because I pointed that out in Shadows of Reality.

ALSO I know this is rather choppy, but it's how I had to planned out in my mind. Oh well. I'm just trying to get the rest of this finished before writer's block becomes more of a problem.

As for Cloud being upbeat…I got the impression from the scenes my friend showed me from Crisis Core that he was originally rather upbeat and enthusiastic. And useless, but that never changed. Nobody who's a huge Cloud fan take offense to that.

I actually meant to update this a few days ago, but I got sidetracked by my work practicum. Six weeks until everything's over and summer break's here for me!

**Kingdom Hearts birth by sleep** – Yup, this was the last chapter. LOL no, seriously I wouldn't leave you guys with just this. I've got two more chapters and an epilogue up my sleeve, I think.

**Trainalf** – Actually, it's that promise for the very first time. I hope I'll be able to do some more writing, but I have to work this summer. Need to save the money for university.

**Himig** – Sorry about spelling your name wrong last time. I didn't want the scene to be really dramaic, and you're right, it was shorter. That's the reason I had Ventus said that he was dying to Terra, because Terra would keep calm where Aqua just might have freaked.

**VergilTheart** – I knew that in the game it was Aqua's shadow that we see and not Terra's, but I figured that, in this fic, Terra would be the better one to ask. Also, Ventus is asking Terra to make Aqua erase him. Who knows, maybe Ven is Sora's brother, we'll have to wait to find out though.

**DAN88** – lol you knew that Ventus was going to die from the beginning, because you read Shadows of Reality. I agree, Roxas/Ventus are adorable, but I like Sora more because he's goofy and smiley.

**Kingdommad** – Maybe when you're little Rs are hard to say, but I don't see many older people procouncing them as Ws. I imagine there are, but, well, I just never met them. =)

**Chasingfireflies** – Damn, I was hoping that would make you stop. I'm going to start quoting high school musical like Holly did. Douche bag decided that she's too mature for fanfiction. Just wait, once the other game comes out or the HP movie comes out, she's going to be all over it again. I'll be you a penny! How about I don't watch Chuck but I'll just say I did. I only watch a few TV shows: House, Grey's Anatomy, sometimes Simpsons and Friends. And that's about it. I love movies though. Hey, as long as I have money, I can be in mid-life-crisis-mode. I don't often use our nickels (5 cents) here much, although I seem to find dimes everywhere. I paid for milk once with pennies in high school. Luckily it was only 34 cents. LOL I like how you go out of your way to comment about the story even if you don't have anything to say. Tis funny. I always have fun in Canada, I mean, just five minutes ago I was watching one of my dogs run around in circles around a tree over and over, and another dog decided it'd be fun to roll on a bee. I tell you, my pets all have mental disorders.

**Iaveina** – Glad you liked that mental image. Made me smile. If I could draw that scene, I would. I wish I knew someone who could draw so I could get them to draw that. I'm perfectly healthy and my ability to think melted away a long time ago! It's great fun!

**Shazi-Chan** – I thought the end of KH1 was just too sad. It would have been sadder if they never made a sequel to it. It would have been funny if you ROFLed on the floor in school! I had to add that in there, since, you know, the creators of KH made Axel and Roxas, and Sora and Riku seem a little too close on purpose. But they won't ever actually make any of their characters homosexual. My friend when to an anime convention and found that interesting tidbit out. She also calls Kairi, Namine, and now Xion 'damage control'. -.-

**Catharsis25** – That alone would be a good reason to loose your memory, but poor Sora doesn't want to forget.

Anyway, thank you for all the reviews! You guys are great! If I don't update before Sunday, remember to wish your mother, grandmother, or even your aunt or someone you know that's a mother a happy mother's day!

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	15. Pieces

**Shadows of Beginnings**

_**Chapter 14 - Pieces**_

The dark water gently lapped at the shore of Destiny Islands, hitting the feet of the little boy that sat at the edge of the beach before retreating. He shouldn't be out this late, he knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't stay home. He needed to be here, the big key told him so. So he waited until she mother was asleep before sneaking down the stairs. The big key had appeared and opened the door for him, and then he came to the beach.

"Venny," Sora said as he looked up at the sky. "Where are you?"

As if answering his question, the giant Keyblade appeared at his side in a flash of light. He stared at it for a moment before saying, "I wanna know where Venny is. If I can't know, I don't want you."

There was a pause as nothing but the ocean's waves made any noise until Sora said, "You gonna go away til I'm big enough? But, who protect me then?" Again, there was not a movement or a sound aside from the wind and the ocean. "Okay then. You think you cause trouble. You can go until I'm bigger. Then I stop person who hurt Venny. I promise."

There was a flash of light and the Keyblade was gone again.

Sora sighed and looked down at the water when he realized there were some odd reflections on the calmer water in the distance. He looked up at the sky and his eyes widened dramatically.

"Oh wow!" Sora said as he jumped to his feet, watching several shooting stars fall across the sky. Then he noticed one that was slightly larger than the rest, one that was constantly getting bigger. As it started to get closer, the blue light across it seemed to vanish and Sora could clearly see what it actually was. It was a person falling from the sky!

He watched as the figure, which was only a little smaller than he was, plummeted into the ocean with a loud splash, and didn't come up, but he recognized her the split second before she hit the water. Kairi.

Sora rushed to the edge of the water but stopped, staring down at it with wide eyes. He gulped loudly and took a step back away from the water. She fell into the deep part.

"_You shouldn't let something scare you just because something bad happens the first time you experience it."_

Ventus' words echoed through little Sora's mind, and then with a strength he didn't know he had, he rushed into the water.

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

Three knights walked through a dead world, the dry sand hitting the armor they wore. All three met in the middle of the dead land, each pulling their Keyblade from the ground that they had stabbed them in earlier.

Ventus turned and looked at the ruined castle in the distance. It was protected so nothing could enter that area, but these outlands weren't. If you knew how to get to Twilight's Destiny, which few did anymore, then you could find it. If not, it was lost to you forever unless you could find a way to open the crystal gate to it.

Ventus took in a deep, gasping breath and Aqua put a hand on his armored shoulder. The two glanced at each other, not able to see the other's face, but they could still feel that the other was trying to send a comforting smile.

Terra suddenly jerked forward a bit, causing Ventus and Aqua to look in his direction. A lone figure in the distance was approaching them slowly, the wind whipping at his long jacket.

There was a moment where Xehanort seemed to phase out before a second person appeared through an invisible portal. His son walked beside him, hidden from view behind his odd, but protective suit.

Anger flashed through Ventus' body and he jerked forward to attack the man that had threatened, kidnapped, and hurt his little brother, but Terra pushed him back before charging out himself.

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

A gummi ship flew through space as fast as it could. Donald and Goofy were in the copilot's chairs, and flying the gummi ship faster than it should go was Mickey Mouse. His two friends would be staying behind once they reached their destination, but they would still be there to help get him and the other three Keyblade Wielders out, should the worst happen.

He could their destination swiftly approaching, watching as the world seemed to shift and change before his eyes, as if mountains were being created.

"Yur Majesty, are ya sure ya want us to stay behind?" Goofy asked his friend.

"I'm sure Goofy," Mickey said. "Once this is over, we can go back to Disney Castle and just live in peace for a while. Gawsh, Walt made me the King and I haven't really been there to take care of it."

"Minnie and Daisy have been doing a good job," Donald said to him.

Mickey nodded then said, "We're here."

"Good luck!" both of them cried out as he set down the gummi ship. He smiled at his friends and nodded before rushing out of the door.

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

Ansem the Wise knelt down next to the poor woman that had stayed behind to try and help Radiant Garden. He let out a sigh as he stared at the silver-haired woman. So many had tried to fight to save their world, and just as many had died. This woman didn't even belong here, it wasn't her home, but she tried to help anyway. Ansem didn't know much about her, aside from that she was a doctor and that she was from Destiny Islands.

He couldn't know that she had a young son back home who would never see her mother again. He couldn't know that he would have a huge impact on her son in the future. He couldn't know that destiny had planned out everything last little aspect of what had happened. The only thing that he knew was that he was partially to blame.

He let his apprentices experiment. He didn't watch them enough. He knew now that all of them, aside from Xehanort, had split themselves into the two vicious creatures known as Heartless and Nobodies. He didn't know much about these creatures yet, but he had a feeling that they would regret splitting themselves.

Standing up again, Ansem made a vow. He would find out as much as he could about the Heartless and Nobodies, and he would do anything to get revenge on his apprentices for what they had done.

But in order to do that, he would have to disappear.

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

Ventus tried to attack, he tried to be strong enough, but with so little energy left, he left useless. He and Aqua attempted to take out the younger Xehanort, who was in the odd suit, while Terra tried to get rid of the older Xehanort. Things started getting bad when the old man started manipulating other Keyblades though.

With a grunt of pain, Ventus shot towards Xehanort to strike him in the back, but the man vanished. He looked up with confusion and then let out a strangled gasp as he felt a hand wrap around his head and yank him off the ground.

He could see Terra look up with shock as he struggled to get loose. His friend didn't dare move to come closer, afraid of hurting the younger man.

Ventus felt his body becoming cooler as Xehanort squeezed harder, and his helmet cracked. He looked down towards Aqua, who was staring up at him in horror from the torn ground…

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

Riku sat on the edge of his bed, looking out the window at the night sky. He wasn't sure where his mother was, but he wished she would come home. Sure, Riku loved his father like any boy would, but he still missed his mother.

His eyes widened as he saw several shooting stars cross the sky and he made a wish. He wished he could find his mother, to go where she went.

He shook his head quickly. Of course his mother was going to come back, she wouldn't just leave him, would she?

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

Mickey stopped running as he saw the clouds before him vanish, revealing a glowing blue moon. He clutched Star Seeker tightly in his hand as he frowned. This didn't look good at all.

He didn't understand what Xehanort was doing; he couldn't control the power of Kingdom Hearts.

That's when it occurred to Mickey. He was baiting Terra, Aqua and Ventus, reminding them about what they were fighting for. If he was doing that, Mickey had a sinking suspicion that the fight wasn't in their favor anymore.

Taking a deep breath, he shot towards the once flat land, determined to try and help as best as he could.

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

Her eyes flew open as she started choking up water. Sora helped her sit up as she continued to spit out salt water and shake.

After a moment, Kairi's eyes closed as she took several deep breaths before opening them again. Confusion passed over her face as she saw a dark ocean in front of her. There was an ocean in Radiant Garden, but she had never been this close to it before.

Finally, she realized that she wasn't alone. Jerking back quickly, Kairi whipped around to see who was sitting behind her, ready to run at a moment's notice.

When she met a familiar pair of big cerulean eyes though, instead of running, her body went into shock. She stared at Sora for a moment before tears welded up in her eyes as she jumped at him, hugging him tightly.

"Sora," she sobbed. "I—my mommy and daddy, and Nami…they all gone."

Sora blinked down at her with confusion before awkwardly hugging her. She sobbed onto him, squeezing tightly as she did.

"I—it 'a be okay Kairi," he said after a moment. "You can stay here with me 'n Riku."

She nodded her head and backed up a bit, smiling at him. "You didn't come back."

"No, you came here. We still together, right?"

Kairi giggled sadly and hugged him again through her tears, "Just like you promise."

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

Ventus stared up at the sky, unable to do much else. He could see Kingdom Hearts glowing brilliantly in the dark sky, and he could see Aqua as she stared up at it as well.

He tried to say her name, but he couldn't move his mouth yet. His eyes seemed to be the only thing that he could control at the moment.

Aqua suddenly looked down at him, tears in her eyes. She let out a sob and the tears fell onto his frozen skin, but he couldn't feel it.

"We failed," she muttered.

He wanted to argue with her, but it was unable to. It wasn't over until they were dead and Xehanort had Sora in his grasp.

A dark feeling suddenly passed through Ventus. He tried to say Terra's name, but he couldn't. Something was wrong with him, and Ventus had a strong feeling that it had to do with the darkness.

'_Don't Terra,'_ he thought. _'Don't let the darkness overtake you because of this. Don't.'_

Terra couldn't hear his thoughts though, and even if he could, it was already too late. His eyes were a glowing orange as anger passed through him. He could feel the darkness pulsing through him as he lunged at Xehanort.

The old man saw what he was about to do, and some how managed to summon his son in front of him. The darkened Keyblade pierced through the younger Xehanort's body, a scream of agony leaving his lips before his heart floated out of his body as it vanished.

"You sacrifice your own son?" Terra snarled at him. "And for what?"

"He was nothing but a failed plan," Xehanort said. "Nothing but a trial test before I found a better plan. Sora, he is the power I need."

"He is the power you'll never have," Terra snapped. "Even after Ventus goes, I'll always protect him."

"You can't protect someone, if you can't exist in the same realm as them." Xehanort said as a glowing orb appeared in his hand. Before Terra could move, the man struck him with it.

Burning pain passed through Terra as he stumbled to the ground.

"I failed," he muttered as he felt like he was being torn to pieces. He looked over the side of the cliff at Aqua, who was holding a mostly frozen Ventus.

"_Don't you dare give up on me."_

Terra's head snapped up as he heard Ventus' voice.

"_Don't you dare let this man win. Then I'll have died saving my brother from death, but for what? For him to be pulled into the darkness and made into a monster?"_

"Ven?" he whispered, but his friend hadn't moved an inch.

"_Please Terra,"_ both the voices of Aqua and Ventus echoed through his mind.

Terra looked up as he felt Xehanort looming over him. A Keyblade swung down towards his head, only to be blocked by another Keyblade.

"Get up Terra," Mickey Mouse said. "You can do it. Your friends need you."

Terra struggled to push himself up, but he did. He pointed his Keyblade at Xehanort and said, "You'll never win. I won't let you." Then, he rushed towards the evil man again.

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**Author's Note**

…The end.

Who would kill me if I ended it there? Blah, I don't even know why I'm on the computer right now. I spend 8 hours on the computer at work with only a half an hour for lunch. I built three websites today from start to finish! Start to finish people! …although one I screwed up royally. Heh, oops.

**Himig** – Thank you. Lots and lots of little plot pieces!

**Kingdom hearts birth by sleep** – Yeah, I didn't want to write out an entire fight every KH fan has already seen, like a billion times.

**DAN88** – What the hell is Man of La Mancha? I have no clue what you're talking about! I'm gonna assume that 'Impossible Dream' is a song…so it's either a movie, a TV show, a book, a comic, or your imagination =)

**Shazi-Chan** – You found that chapter sad? Don't read the next one then.

**Chasingfireflies** – Pfff I don't need to sit around anymore then I do. Actually, I should be doing something like playing Disney DDR on my Wii. It's fun. My sister wouldn't play with me even though she had been on the computer all day (no exaggeration) and she was bring a right preppy bitch, so I played 'It's a Small World' for an hour straight. Then I stole her iPod and put 'It's a Small World' on her iPod at least 30 times under her favorite song titles. Moral of the story: DON'T piss me off or you'll be hearing the most annoying Disney songs of all time for the rest of your life. I love movies. I own a good 600 DVDs (no joke). Although my knowledge base of useless facts lies with Disney. I knew that the Mad Hatter says that you can't put mustard in a watch or something like that. I hate Alice in Wonderland and saw it once when I was little. …well I know Keifer Sutherland's voice in a cartoon. It's very recognizable. Forget this 'Zero' person, I bet I claimed Harry Potter first. :P PURE CHAOS! You+English+off day+silence. Holly's doesn't like acting like a nerd. She's preppy. I'm just strange because I like EVERYTHING pretty much. Aqua lost her shoe before. It was Merlin's fault. What was he doing with her shoe in the first place? Hellz if I know.

**Trainalf** – Yes, next chapter and then the epilogue. I didn't want to write that battle scene because EVERYBODY'S already seen it. They know what happens.

**Catharsis25** – LMFAO yes, 'Hold on a sec Maleficient while I call my lawyer' tries to call destiny islands lawyer office. I'm about to make you cry? Fun! …I did that on purpose. The spelling mistake. Yeah, totally did just so it wouldn't make sense. I can't even write that with a straight face.

**Iaveina** - …You don't have to keep pointing out or apologizing for short reviews. My friend drew a little fox and I stole it before she could throw it out because it was adorable. Then I realized it look suspiciously (yet still different) from the pokemon Eevee. I could be bribed easily for something. I'm very materialistic. That's why I like my step mom. She doesn't let me leave a store without her buying something for me. =)

Thank you for the reviews! We actually made it over 100. I'm surprised honestly, because I put this in the most obscure category ever. Two more to go!

_**Krystal Lily Potter **_


	16. Sleep

**Shadows of Beginnings**

_**Chapter 15 - Sleep**_

Xehanort's shout of pain echoed throughout the Graveyard of Chaos. Aqua looked up at the top of the cliffs only to see Terra's Keyblade sticking into the chest of the old man. She held Ventus closer to her and said, "Terra did it Ven."

Ventus smiled weakly up at her, having been defrosted a bit more. He could feel his body begging him to stop moving, to shut down and stop breathing. It would certainly be less painful, but he couldn't give up yet.

"Aqua," he managed to mutter.

"Hey, don't talk," she said. "We'll get you back on the gummi ship and the—"

"I'm dying Aqua."

"No you're not," she said, her voice sounding confident. "A little ice can't take you down."

He chuckled a bit, ignoring the burning pain in his lungs, and said, "I was dying before this. That's why I was always so weak. I traded my life for Sora's. If anyone tries to cure me, the contract I made will be broken and he'll die."

"No," she muttered. "No, you're lying. No."

Ventus smiled bitterly and said, "I'm dying Aqua, and you need to do something for me. You and Terra."

"Me and Te—" She stopped, her blue eyes widening dramatically as she whipped around to look at Terra as he limped towards them with Mickey a few feet behind him. "You knew! This is the favor you made me promise to do! The promise has something to do with Ven, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does," Terra answered as he knelt down next to his friend. "Ven…"

"You got rid of him," Ventus smiled as he spoke. "You saved my brother."

"But I used darkness to do it," Terra said. "I have a bad feeling that he's not gone forever."

"It doesn't matter, he'll be gone for a while. Terra, you need to watch over Sora for me."

"I can't Ven," Terra said. "Even now I can feel the pull from another realm. Xehanort did something to me, and I—"

"Terra, just make sure he's ready to fight, because this isn't over yet," Ventus said as he coughed. "Now you guys have to keep your promise."

"I didn't make you any promise," Aqua argued.

"No, you made me one," Terra said. "You promised to listen to me. We need to…we…"

"Erase me," Ventus said. "Erase all memories and evidence that I was ever alive...that I never existed."

"You can't ask us to do that," Aqua said, her voice raising a few octaves. "You can't make us erase you from your mother's memories. And Sora, he looks up to you so much. We—I can't."

"Aqua, please," Ventus said. "They'll hurt more if they know I'm gone."

Terra put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I promised him, and you promised me."

"No! No no no no NO!" she screamed as she stared at Ventus. "No, please."

The blond coughed and turned his head to the side so he wouldn't choke on the blood that came up. He looked back at them and said, "You guys are the best, and Mickey, thanks for helping me with everything. I'll never forget you guys…my best friends."

"Ven?" Aqua asked as his eyes closed. "Ven? Wake up. Ven? Venny? Ventus!" She was shaking him viciously, but he didn't move. His skin seemed paler, colder, and his limps jerked lifelessly as she shook him.

"Aqua," Terra said with a shaky voice as he clutched her shoulder tightly. "He's not going to wake up."

"NO! He's just being an inconsiderate brat! Ventus Hikari, you wake up right now or I'll-I'll…" She broke down into tears as she held his still body. Gone was his comforting heartbeat, replaced by a cold silence. She had removed his armor from him to try and make him warmer with her body heat before, but now she wished she hadn't. If he had his armor on, then she could have pretended that his heart was still beating.

Terra blinked his eyes over and over again, forcing himself not to tear up with lack of success. He was strong enough to stand the most intense of pains, but the thought of his best friend dying? He thought he had felt the worst pain in the all of the worlds, but none of that compared to this.

"Ventus was a good person," Mickey spoke up for the first time, causing both to look at him quickly. "And a brave fighter. You should honor his last wish; he would have done the same for you."

Terra nodded his head and took a deep breath before saying, "It's what he wanted Aqua."

She sobbed and said, "I-I…I really cared about him Terra. He never knew. I—he never knew."

Terra put his arm around her shoulder comfortingly and said, "He knew. Maybe he was shy about it, or he was just in denial about it, but he knew. He cared about you too. Do you really want his baby brother to feel the same pain that we're feeling right now?"

She shook her head negatively and put her hands over Ventus' head. "I—please, if we're going to do this we should do it now before I change my mind."

Terra nodded and put his hands over hers and both of them closed their eyes. Mickey took a step backwards and stared in awe as they started to glow.

Aqua's eyes were squeezing together tightly a glow appeared around her body started becoming brighter and brighter. Her arms shook violently from pain and sweat was falling down her face, mingling with her tears.

"Aqua," Terra said without opening his eyes. "If this is too hard then stop."

"No, I can't," she replied. "I can't let Sora feel this pain. I can't. I can't." She just kept repeating those two words over and over again.

Mickey stared at the two, watching the light pulse around Aqua and the darkness shroud Terra. He blinked and, slowly, his memories started to change. Anything that involved Ventus started to become fuzzy and distant.

"It's working," he said to them. "I'm forgetting."

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Kairi glanced up at Sora, her indigo eyes suddenly closing before she sunk to the ground. Sora quickly knelt down next to her, a worried look passing through his wide blue eyes.

Suddenly, he felt dizzy and everything looked fuzzy. He could feel the power of his big key again. It was whispering that it would have to go with the memories for now, but it would be back later.

"Venny?" Sora whispered as he thought about his brother, or tried too. Every mental image he had of Ventus was started to become blurry, and many of them were quickly fading.

"No, please," Sora whispered. "Please, I don't want to forget. Please stop it. Stop! Venny! I don't want to forget you Ve—"

He blinked and suddenly the dizziness vanished and he looked around in confusion. He glanced down at the ground and saw the little girl he had just yanked to shore slowly open her eyes.

"Hi," he said to her as she focused on him.

"Hi?" she questioned him in a whisper before pushing herself up into a sitting position. "Wheremi?" The question was slightly slurred together, but he could still understand it.

"Destiny Islands. You okay?"

She nodded and looked back at him, having taken in as much of the darkened island as she could at the moment. "Who you?"

"Sora. Who are you?"

"Kairi," she muttered.

"Where you from?"

"I-I don't know," she admitted fearfully. "I—I can't 'member."

Sora nodded and said, "Come on, my mommy help."

Kairi nodded and took his hand as both of them started heading towards his home. Wait until he told Riku that he had found a girl at the beach! It beat those hermit crabs any day. Now, what was he thinking about before she woke up?

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Terra's eyes snapped open as he turned around to Aqua, a panicked look passing across his face. Her body was shaking uncontrollably, and her face was one of pure pain.

"Aqua," he said as he took his hands off of Ventus and the darkness vanished. "Aqua stop."

She let out a small sob, her eyes still closed as she said, "I can't."

"What?"

Her eyes slowly opened as she looked at him and said, "Terra, I have powers over the mind but I rarely, rarely ever use them because I can't control them that well, you know that."

"Let go of him then," he said as he tried to force her hands off of their friend.

"No," she muttered. "No, it's better this way. None of them will remember, and subconsciously now, Sora's mother packed away all evidence of Ventus. She'll put them down in their basement and forget that anything is even down there. Everyone who has any pictures or videos of him will do the same. There will literally be no proof he ever existed."

"At what cost?"

She smiled weakly at Terra and said, "I loved him, you knew that."

"Yeah, I knew."

She nodded and stared at Mickey, "You'll be the last one to forget. Your memory will go away slower than the others. You won't remember anything about the fight here unfortunately, or about Sora or anything like that."

Mickey nodded and said, "If something were to happen in the future, could I get the memories back?"

"Maybe," she said. "They might come back slowly if certain things trigger them, but for now, they'll just be locked in the deepest part of your heart."

She started to sway a bit and Terra grabbed her shoulders to steady her. She glanced up at him with a weak smile as tears poured down her cheeks and she said, "You won't forget him Terra. You're the only one that will remember."

"What about you?"

Aqua's eyes started to flutter as she said, "I'll know he existed, because I'll be with him."

The glowing around her stopped as she slumped forward a bit. Terra's eyes widened as he said, "No, this is some kind of twisted joke, right Aqua?"

"No," she muttered tiredly as she pushed his hands off of her shoulders and then slumped down so that she was lying partially on Ventus. "I knew from the moment you told me what I had to do that I would die too. I don't have enough power, even with you helping. I always acted like I did, but I didn't." Her eyes slipped closed. "We'll all meet again Terra, and until then, remember, no matter what realm you're in, at least check up on Sora and try to guide him. We'll try to help from were we are too. The three of us will always be friends, no…matter…what…"

"Aqua?" Terra said as he stared at her. He knew that she was gone, just like Ventus, but he couldn't accept that they were both truly gone.

Anger coursed through him as he stood up, tears falling down his face. He let out an angry cry as his Keyblade appeared in hand and he began smashing the ground around him. They were both gone, and there was nothing he could do to change it.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

High above where Terra was trying to tear chunks out of the land and Mickey was trying to calm him down, an invisible force floated, watching. It could not be seen, but it could be felt and heard. It was tattered and torn, not quite whole but whole enough to still exist.

Its body was gone, destroyed by the darkness. It was ironic really, because the body it once belonged to had been of the darkness. He had been goading Terra into using the darkness for so long for power, but he never expected his destruction to be the end product.

Still, he wasn't truly defeated. Yes, his body was gone, but his existence was still there.

The soul of Xehanort flew over the dead body of his son. The body wasn't strong enough as it was because it was dead with it's heart gone, but perhaps if he created the Heartless and the Nobody it would live. Yes, he was certain it would. And a piece of his soul would rest in the depths of his son's body, waiting and biding it's time. The young Xehanort would have no clue what happened. He would think that his father had simply died.

The soul of the older Xehanort knew that his son would be defeated in time. He knew that the Keyblade Master would destroy him; because his son knew less then he thought he did about hearts. Once Sora destroyed the Heartless and the Nobody though, he would be strong enough to regain his own existence.

There was a flash of dark light and the once dead body of the younger Xehanort started to stir. It shook violently and suddenly there were two bodies instead of one. The Heartless that would take on the name of Ansem, to frame his former master of falling to the dark, vanished into a portal of darkness. The Nobody that would take on the name Xemnas for reasons he couldn't explain, opened it's eyes for a moment before vanishing into the in-between world where several other Nobodies waited for him.

Yes, this was only the beginning of the darkness, that much the sleeping soul of the older Xehanort knew.

It would just take some time.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**Author's Note**

Only the epilogue left! As always, I won't be replying to reviews in the actual epilogue itself, but I will reply to them through the email system, so look there for replies. Okay?

**DAN88** – Haha I know you would have killed me, but it's so something I would do with cliffhangers of doom. I believe I ended one of my HP stories with a cliffhanger once. Hmm…I should really look into rewriting that stuff because it's a horrible reflection of my writing abilities now.

Kingdom hearts birth by sleep – You like this one the best? Is it because it's related to your pen name? lol

**Catharsis25** – Those would have been the sentences I stared at for about 10 minutes each before giving up because I'm always tired recently. That was what I was getting us. Everything's happening really fast, all at the same time and there's no stopping the end from coming.

**Himig** – As I said to catharsis25, it was SUPPOSED to be rushed and frantic, and I'm supposed to skip parts. I missed a lot of the battle, yes, but I didn't miss a lot of this story. I didn't want people to really know what they were thinking during the battle, because all that really matters is that it's the end.

**xXxSmidgexXx** – lol thank you. I'm just trying to tie this in to Shadows of Reality as best as I can to avoid inconsistencies.

**Chasingfireflies** – Your mind is trying to go AWOL? Poor thing is one track, isn't it? Right now it's chuck chuck chuck chuck norris chuck chuck chuck and so on. LMFAO if you look at my profile and Zero's, he created his profile a DAY before I did. One freaking day. I still win in general though, because my original profile (that I eventually passed over to Holly when she was still in the Digimon faze and I wasn't. Then she abandoned it as well.) was six months earlier. Haha you're blind. Hope ff.n has accessibility options. And what I said above PROVES that Holly is a nerd, she just doesn't want to admit it. So yeah, technically I didn't even start with Harry Potter, I started with Digimon and then decided to leave that ALL behind completely. That, Pokemon and Sailor moon were the only anime's I ever watched, although Yu-gi-oh the abridged version, specifically the one that completely makes fun of Disney, is humorous.

**Iaveina** – And then they re-meet again in this chapter. …Lets keep it as 'her mother' because, ya know…Riku and all…he's a little confused about himself. :D I'm usually happy and hyper when I talk to my friends, and my god, when I get talking I don't shut up. I annoy myself. I love Disney….not only does it make the best movies, but it also makes the most annoying songs ever to annoy my sister with. It's grand.

So, my last time saying thank you to everyone for this fic. You guys are great and you all deserve cookies! …I can make internet ones and give you those! Kidding.

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	17. Epilogue: Life

**Shadows of Beginnings**

_**Epilogue – Life**_

_**Under the snow  
Beneath the frozen streams  
There is life**_

Terra looked up at the heart-shaped moon in the sky. It was that moon that would someday give Sora powers beyond imagination, and that was what had targeted the boy from the day he was born. Because Sora was targeted, Ventus had to die, and because Ventus died, Aqua did. Yes, this pain was the stupid moon's fault. He hated Kingdom Hearts with everything that he had left in him.

He winced as he could feel the darkness struggling with the light inside of him. It would be too painful to keep living in the realm of light, but he refused to go into the darkness completely. There was only one place where it wouldn't hurt anymore, where he could continue to exist: in between.

It felt like he was only half alive now.

_**You'll have to know  
When nature sleeps she dreams  
There is life**_

Mickey came over to Terra and said, "Gawsh, I know it hurts Terra but you have to keep your promise to…well…your friend. Looks like I'm forgetting too. Everyone else musta forgot already."

Terra nodded his head and said, "Thank you for everything Mickey. You've been more of a help then you think, especially to me."

"We all need help at times," Mickey said. "And I'm just glad I could help you guys protect…"

Terra chuckled and said, "You don't remember, do you?"

"No," Mickey said. "But it's his br—hey! Were did their bodies go?"

Terra whipped around, and sure enough, the bodies of Ventus and Aqua were gone. He smiled bitterly and said, "Away."

Mickey nodded and said, "In the end, everything that happened will be worth it. I know it will."

"I hope so," Terra muttered.

_**And the colder the winter  
The warmer the spring  
The deeper the sorrow  
The more our hearts sing**_

Terra glanced at Mickey and said, "You should get back to your gummi ship before Donald and Goofy start wandering. They won't know why they're here."

Mickey laughed and said, "Yeah, I should. After all, I have an entire world to take care of. Where will you go?"

"I'm going to go to a place where it won't hurt as much," Terra said. "A place where I can still watch over the one I need to protect, even if it is only checking in on him every once and a while."

Mickey nodded and said, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah," Terra nodded. "Goodbye Mickey, and good luck."

The mouse smiled sadly before he reluctantly started running towards the gummi ship where a confused Donald and Goofy waited. By the time they were in space, Mickey too was confused about why they were there, not remembering anything about what happened.

Terra sighed deeply. He knew he had to make one stop before he left the light, just to check in.

_**Even when you can't see it  
Inside everything  
There is life**_

Riku stared at the little girl oddly. Sora insisted that she was okay, and that he wanted her to play with them. Didn't Sora know anything about cooties? Then again, the kid was always strange.

Riku didn't particularly care if the little girl that now lived with the mayor played with them. Sora would have to watch her, that's all. That, and she would have to live with the fact that Riku was the boss, no ifs, ands, or buts.

"Fine," he muttered. "But I don't want her to go to the place we found yesterday."

Sora blinked, remembering the secret place that they had found on their island. Kairi had been at the mayor's house then, so she wasn't there to see the place where there was rumored to be a monster.

They found out that there was no monster, and had promised to share the place with no one else. It would be their secret.

Sora turned around and smiled at Kairi and said, "Come on. You'll like the island. You can meet Selphie later too. She's a year younger than us, but I'm sure you'll be friends."

Kairi nodded her head and then smiled shyly at Riku as she stayed behind Sora. He was pretty intimidating, but if Sora said he was okay, then he must be okay.

"Do you know how to swim?" Sora asked, breaking her out of her deep thoughts.

"Not really," she admitted shyly.

"I can show you then. My—well…someone taught me to swim a little ago," Sora said. "Can't 'member who. Musta been a 'sitter. Oh well."

Kairi giggled a bit and blushed at him. She liked Sora quite a bit, and already she felt like she had known him all her life. Yes, she was sure that she would definitely like life of Destiny Islands.

_**After the rain  
The sun will reappear  
There is life**_

"You have ta promise not ta tell Riku," Sora whispered to Kairi as he walked around the small island, pulling Kairi by her hand.

"I won't," she said with a giggle. Riku had gone home early that day, but Sora's mother was still on the island to keep an eye on them. Add that to the fact that little Sora was terrible at keeping secrets, then it was obvious what they were doing.

She glanced up at the large waterfall flowing beside them and reached her hand out to feel the cold water, watching with fascination as the sunlight hit the mist, causing a rainbow to appear in the air.

"Kairi."

She turned around and saw Sora peaking out from behind some large leaves. She smiled broadly and skipped over to him, following him behind the plants without a second thought.

A gasp escaped her lips when she realized she was in a long, dark tunnel. She was a little afraid, but when Sora took her hand to lead her down the rest of the way, her fear was gone. He saved her from the water, he found her, and he was her friend. She knew her new hero would protect her.

She gasped again, but this time because they had entered a huge cavern. There were some cracks in the ceiling, allowing sunlight to streak into the room, so it wasn't nearly as dark.

"Where does that go?" Kairi asked, pointing at a wooden door without a handle at the back of the cave.

"Dunno," Sora answered honestly. "Hey, I know!"

Kairi watched curiously as Sora picked up two sharp stones. He passed one to her and said, "Lets draw each other by the door, that way Riku won't see it and we'll always remember the first day we came here."

She smiled broadly and said, "Okay." She took one of the stones from him and smiled to herself as she watched her new best friend. They sketched the images of each other, giggling at Sora's poor attempt and Kairi's slightly better one.

That was odd, she had never been the best artist. No, the best artist had been…well, she didn't remember. Maybe it was her? Kairi shook those thoughts away and smiled at Sora again. There was no point thinking about the past when her future was right in front of her.

_**After the pain  
The joy will still be here  
There is life**_

Terra grinned as he watched Sora say goodbye to Kairi as she left with the mayor's wife, Suzu Yamada. He hadn't expected to see the little girl there, but he was glad that she was. Even if Sora didn't remember Ventus, Terra knew that there was a good chance that the little boy would still feel like something was missing from his life. At least with Kairi there, he wouldn't think about it as much.

He glanced over at the setting sun, remembering how Ventus liked to sit and watch it. Aqua had made fun of him being a sap for liking to sit and watch the sunset, but once she had come to Destiny Islands she understood. No other world out there, not even Twilight Town, had a sunset quite like Destiny Islands.

He sighed deeply and reached down into his pocket. Two keychains rested in his hands, the sunlight glinting off of them. He walked towards the edge of the water and dropped them into the ocean. They weren't attached to each other, but they seemed to stay together at the tide swept them out to the sea.

He smiled sadly before turning on his heel and walking into a portal of darkness. Never to return to Destiny Islands again.

_**For it's out of the darkness  
That we learn to see  
And out of the silence  
That songs come to be**_

Sora peaked open an eye as he heard his mother settle down in her bed to go to sleep. Once he heard her soft snoring, he quickly wriggled himself out of his sheets before toppling to the floor with a soft thump. He quickly got up the floor and crossed his room, climbing up his big fire truck and onto the chair. From there he reached up to the shelf, and with a struggle, started to pull a thick book out.

With a great yank, he got it out, but ended up tumbling backwards. Luckily, he missed the hard plastic of the truck and ended up tumbling onto his teddy instead.

Sora put the book onto his bed before grabbing his teddy with the R on its foot. The one with an S was ripped, but his mother was fixing it at the moment.

He climbed back up onto his bed and snuggled back under the covers, holding his teddy close to him.

He opened the book of fairytales and blinked with surprise. There was a picture inside of it. It was of himself playing with his racecars, and it couldn't have been taken that long ago. Maybe a year or so ago. What confused him with the older boy in the picture. He had the same eyes as Sora and his mother did, and the same hair color as his mother.

Sora looked at the smiling boy with confusion. He couldn't remember who this boy was, but he had a feeling he should.

Sora shook his head and carefully put the picture into the back of the book. He promised Kairi that he'd read her his stories, but first he needed to learn how to read better.

"Once…up….on…a….time…"

_**And all that we dream of  
Awaits patiently  
There is life**_

_**There is life**_

"_A far off memory like a scattered dream. A scattered dream like a far off memory. I want to line the pieces up, yours and mine."_

**The End**

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


End file.
